


Земля и звёзды

by Tivisa_Henako



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivisa_Henako/pseuds/Tivisa_Henako
Summary: Всё так - и не так.Воспоминания Оливера о далёком лете 1983 года и о том, что случилось позже, написанные им самим.





	1. "Позже" и "сейчас"

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Earth and stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729015) by [Tivisa_Henako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivisa_Henako/pseuds/Tivisa_Henako)



> Мы знаем об Оливере совсем немного, да и об Элио тоже. Какая у Оливера семья? Как развивалось его чувство и во что вылилось? Кем стал Элио? Многоточие в конце романа - это всё же запятая или точка? Автор пофантазировала и попыталась предложить ответы на эти и многие другие вопросы.   
> Работа создана в рамках канона. Всё, добавленное от автора, с ним не расходится.
> 
> Поскольку книга и фильм существенно отличаются - локации, второстепенные герои, события - автором взята за основу книга. Происходящее в фильме учитывается, но только в том случае, если ей не противоречит.
> 
> Был частично и с благодарностью за труд использован перевод, выполненный коллективом под руководством Spiky: http://themanfromuncle.diary.ru/p210614122.htm, однако он не догма.

Я много лет пишу это письмо - в уме, но к письменному столу меня всегда не подпускала простая мысль: закончить я всё равно не смог бы. Жена непременно заметит, что я вопреки обыкновению что-то пишу ручкой на бумаге, как делаю сейчас, а дети могут случайно сунуть туда носы. А вздумай я пользоваться ноутбуком… назовите меня параноиком, но, поскольку в моей семье есть восходящая звезда в мире "продвинутых программёров" (так он это называет) и заодно крутых хакеров - мой старший племянник - я не доверю этим устройствам то, что действительно хочу скрыть. 

\- Люди многого о них не знают, - заявил он, когда я пожаловался ему, что по ошибке уничтожил текст будущей своей статьи. - Давай сюда свой ноут. Не бывает стёртой информации, если за дело берётся профи, - что тут же и доказал мне самым наглядным образом. 

Надо бы, кстати, извиниться перед Элио, потому что я не был с ним честен, вернее, был честен не до конца. Я сказал, что ехал из Рима в Ментону, но не уточнял, когда мне надо там быть, а он и не спрашивал. Предполагается, что у меня только одна ночь; я провожу её в той самой комнате, где жил в 1983 году. Здесь мало что изменилось. Появился стол у окна (сейчас я пишу, сидя именно за ним), вместо памятного мне ночника, привезённого из Оксфорда, на прикроватной тумбочке с комфортом разместилась лампа на высокой ножке с абажуром-”тиффани”, постеры со стен куда-то задевались, а вместо них прибавилось фотографий. Красивые места, виды городов, знакомых мне и нет, и большой фотопортрет профессора. Такое ощущение, что один снимок рядом с этим портретом убрали, так как на стене, покрытой лёгким слоем кремовой краски, осталось прямоугольное пятно чуть светлее. И это не от той открытки, что двадцать лет назад увёз я... А если выйти на балкон, то перед глазами предстанет прежний вид: большой залив с теряющимися в дымке мысами, обрывки прихотливо изрезанной береговой линии, уютные песчаные бухточки.

Сегодня я уже прошёлся по набережной, тянущейся от самого Б., и тот год, когда каждый день видел её, вновь оживает предо мной. Всё возвращается. Всё, что было жизнью. Море лижет тёмные валуны, обросшие водорослями и ракушками, а вверх к холмам по склонам взбегают поля, окрашенные во все возможные оттенки травянистого: от яркой зелени подсолнухов до словно тронутой инеем - криво растущих оливковых деревьев. Разнообразят это зелёное море вкрапления жёлтых подсолнухов и сиренево-голубой лаванды. 

Пожалуй, я уделил этим описаниям слишком много времени, но так, наверное, сделал бы всякий, если бы речь шла о месте, которое стало дорого в силу связанных с ним лучших воспоминаний.

Хотелось бы мне быть последовательным и точным в рассказе о далёком лете восемьдесят третьего, но, боюсь, ничего не выйдет. Память моя о тех шести неделях похожа на перекидной календарь, на листках которого я черкал заметки. От каких-то дней осталось лишь настроение, какие-то помнятся чуть не поминутно. Были ключевые моменты, как были и повторяющиеся события. Утренняя рутина перед и после завтрака: я лежу на траве или у бассейна, Элио сидит за столом. Плаванье или пробежка. Поездка на велосипеде к переводчице в город. Обед за большим столом в тенистой стороне сада, обязательно парочка гостей для отбывания "обеденной повинности". Дневная сиеста, время лености, тишины и жгучего солнца.

По причине, о которой я, скорее всего, тоже расскажу, я всегда тщательно выбирал место, где планировал провести каникулы или отпуск. Вот и на профессоре Перлмане я остановился, досконально всё вызнав и убедившись, что ни в окружении самого профессора, ни в ближайшем городе Б., ни среди соседей, о которых хоть что-то известно, нет наших родственников, знакомых семьи и клиентов отца. Хоть я и отказался готовиться к тому, чтобы принять когда-нибудь руководство семейной инвестиционной компанией, отец не терял надежды приохотить меня к финансам и частенько знакомил с теми, чьи дела вёл. Я не возражал, блюдя собственные интересы. Не знаю другую такую семью, где слухи разлетались бы так быстро. 

Я знал, что у профессора есть семнадцатилетний сын, но не придал этому особого значения. Как-никак, в нашем возрасте семь лет разницы - пропасть. Я не думал о нём специально, но подспудно ожидал увидеть стеснительного подростка, всецело занятого избавлением от прыщей и Проблемой Первого Секса, и надеялся, что мне не придётся делиться с ним собственным опытом в обеих областях. Тем более, что Первый Секс мог быть и не один, как в моём случае, а от прыщей судьба меня уберегла. Сейчас я улыбаюсь, вспоминая об этих мыслях.

Хорошо помню нашу первую встречу. Каким Элио мне показался? Сотканным из множества противоречий. Ростом много ниже меня, тёмные вьющиеся волосы, какие-то вдохновенные черты лица, тонкие руки и ноги, овал лица “сердечком”, чёткий контур ярких, цвета внутренности спелого инжира, губ. Будь он девушкой, ей даже не нужна была бы помада. А вот взгляд до странности светлых ореховых глаз, имеющих редкий для мужчины зелёный оттенок, оказался неожиданно умным и испытующим, а рукопожатие - сильным. Было в нём нечто такое… андрогинное. Элио словно ещё не решил, в кого вырасти – его можно было вообразить и Аполлоном с кифарой в руках, и грозной Артемидой с луком и стрелами. Одно это должно бы насторожить меня, но я не понял намёка, как до поры до времени не понимал и многого другого.

Он был мальчишески угловат и порывист, немного наивен, немного раним. Робок. И горд, уточнил я, когда он неожиданно выдернул руку из моего пожатия, будто обжёгся. "Каким же ему ещё быть?" – думал я, отметив сдержанность совсем не итальянских манер его отца и спокойную грациозность матери. 

В свои двадцать четыре я отличался, как теперь понимаю, изрядной самонадеянностью и всерьёз считал себя гуру познания людей. Мне нравилось наблюдать за ними, изучать их, мне нравилось разгадывать мотивы поступков. Юности свойственны поспешные обобщения, и она зачастую приходит к выводу, что узнала и поняла всё на свете потому лишь, что в действительности уяснила какие-то отдельные вещи. Тем забавнее, с какой скоростью менялись мои представления об Элио. Не успевал я решить, что полностью его разгадал, как вскорости он повергал мои умозаключения во прах. Подросток? Этот подросток знал то, о чём я даже не догадывался, как оказалось. Робкий? Помилуйте! Гордый – да, но робкий? Я не мог промахнуться сильнее. Наивный? Ранимый? Тут я угадал – отчасти, но, откровенно говоря, меня к его возрасту избавили от наивности чрезвычайные обстоятельства, а ранимость я уже научился скрывать.

Ну вот, сидели мы за обедом, он рядом со мной, вели обычный светский разговор: где был, что уже успел посмотреть, нашёл ли переводчика, Элио покажет тебе свою комнату, которая на время станет твоей… При этих словах я взглянул на него – мне не говорили, что своим появлением я вынуждаю кого-то отказываться от чего-то своего, пусть на время. Мне бы, наверное, подобное не пришлось по нутру, но Элио просто пожал плечами, и я понял – привык. Не я первый, не я последний. Он вообще говорил за столом очень мало, зато быстро опустошал тарелку. Я улыбнулся, видя этот здоровый аппетит растущего организма. А беседа текла и текла. Знаешь, тут есть заброшенная узкоколейка и поезд с эмблемами Савойского королевского дома, они старше любого из нас, хочешь, Элио тебя проводит? Я опять с сомнением посмотрел на него, спросив себя, как он отнесётся к роли чичероне. И вдруг что-то вспыхнуло в светлых глазах, словно солнечный луч преломился в каплях воды. 

\- Конечно! Давай после обеда.

Внезапно и совершенно очарованный, я согласился. Потом выяснилось, палящего солнца я не учёл, но отступать уже некуда. Не мог же я выказать меньшую стойкость, чем подросток! 

После обеда я поднялся за ним на второй этаж. Двухпролётная деревянная лестница, короткий коридор направо, в который выходили двери двух комнат - и вот Элио вводит меня в большую светлую комнату, где уже стоит мой чемодан. Ставни не закрыты, французское окно-дверь распахнуто во всю ширь. Ласковый ветерок играет тюлевыми занавесками, и кольца, которыми они крепятся к карнизу, слегка позвякивают. Ни с чем не сравнимый йодистый запах перекликается с тяжёлым ароматом нагретой земли и лёгким хвойным привкусом. Помню, я втянул ноздрями этот чарующий коктейль и подумал: "Какое же счастье, пить его, сколько влезет!" – хотя и сознавал, что счастье это не круглогодичное. Всё равно. Небольшой город Новой Англии, в котором я вырос, как и Нью-Йорк, ничем, кроме запаха пыли и автомобильных выхлопов, похвастать не могут, а серо-зелёная Атлантика и близко не походит на глубокую синь Средиземноморья. А солнце! Такого нет в Новой Англии. Такого слепящего, жаркого, заполняющего тебя всего до кончиков пальцев. Оно отражается от всех белых поверхностей, рассекает их цветными стрелами, топит тебя в своем сиянии... 

Пока я так стоял, то ли размечтавшись, то ли что-то предвкушая, Элио прошёл мимо меня прямо на балкон, чуть задев плечом.

\- Тут второй выход, ведёт прямо к бассейну. А там… - приглашающий взмах рукой, - тропинка на пляж и к дороге в Б. Я часто так путь сокращаю, когда поздно возвращаюсь.

Тон его голоса выдернул меня из мечтаний. Элио стоял на балконе, опёршись спиной на перила ограждения, и на его губах подрагивала какая-то очень многозначительная улыбка. Я вышел к нему, моментально понял, на что он намекал, и мы понимающе переглянулись.

\- И как же ты теперь? – спросил я. Он улыбнулся шире и указал на второе окно от пола до потолка, выходящее на этот же балкончик:

\- Да так же.

Значит, его нынешняя комната по соседству с моей. Что-то приятно и жарко толкнулось в груди, но, не дав жару разгореться, я направился мимо этого закрытого окна к лестнице:

\- Кто-то обещал прогулку по окрестностям!

Элио сбегал за мной, топая по ступенькам и немилосердно гремя перилами. Мальчишка. Но породы, совершенно отличной от той, к какой привык я. И прыщей у него никаких не было, лишь редкие родинки на тронутой загаром гладкой коже. Мне понравилось то, что я видел, и захотелось увидеть больше.

Мы шли рука об руку, стараясь держаться в тени деревьёв, и неумолчный треск цикад перекрывал негромкое шуршание опавших сосновых игл под подошвами наших кроссовок. Он в основном молчал, лишь искоса посматривал на меня из-под тёмных очков – я это видел, хоть и делал вид, что нет – явно дожидаясь, когда я что-нибудь спрошу. И я спросил, бросив взгляд поочерёдно вправо и влево при виде проржавевших рельс:

\- И станция тут тоже есть?

Этот простой вопрос повлёк десятиминутную лекцию по краеведению. Очарование пропало, как его и не было, я бы предпочёл оказаться правым насчёт робости. "Может стать навязчивым", - сказал себе я и неосознанно отстранился. Навязчивости и контроля мне вполне хватало в собственной семье: учась в Нью-Йорке, я ощущал незримую опёку и стискивал челюсти в ожидании каких-нибудь каникул. Только там, откуда не могли дойти никакие слухи, ко мне приходила свобода, хотя даже здесь, в Италии, меня периодически пытались контролировать. 

Как-то Элио спросил, когда я понял, что нравлюсь ему, и я ответил – начал догадываться примерно через неделю, когда мы развлекались, играя со стихами Леопарди. Но он не спрашивал, когда меня самого потянуло к нему. А эта минута так чётко запечатлелась в памяти, что никаких "примерно" не понадобилось бы. 

Он мне понравился в первый же день.

Мы поехали в Б. на велосипедах, мне надо было открыть счёт в банке, и по дороге остановились у какого-то бара. Думали передохнуть, освежиться, но пришлось ограничиться покупкой бутылки воды, к тому же неприятно тёплой. Элио моментально скрутил крышечку и жадно присосался к горлышку. 

\- Будешь? – и он протянул мне бутылку. Я отпил, потом отдал ему, и он снова глотнул. Мы как будто обменялись тайным поцелуем, блеснула мысль. – Жарко, - добавил Элио, будто не заметив моего замешательства, а, может, и в самом деле не углядев ничего странного. Он снял очки, налил воды в горсть, прыснул себе в лицо, на лоб, жмурясь, как котёнок, а потом пальцами зачесал влажные волосы назад. И поднял глаза на меня.

Второй приступ жара под ложечкой я уже не мог спутать ни с чем другим. Это было нечто большее, нежели просто симпатия. 

Только не подумайте, что это был сoup de foudre*, нет, ничего похожего. Всего лишь вполне понятное осознание физической привлекательности, простая мысль “а что если?”. Не скажу, что такого со мной никогда не бывало, и я привык справляться с непрошеным желанием. Способов много: можно найти общие интересы и перевести всё в дружбу, можно наоборот - отстраниться, увеличить дистанцию в буквальном смысле, не видеть, не чувствовать запах, не попадать в манящую ауру. А можно вспомнить, что передо мной подросток, о разнице в возрасте. Жёстко указать себе на то, в конце концов, что хозяину дома не платят за гостеприимство, совращая его детей, и не имеет значения, какого они пола.

Эти мысли пролетели в голове быстрее, чем я потратил времени на то, чтобы изложить их на бумаге. Я с усилием отвёл глаза от мокрых завитков и горла, по которому сбегали прозрачные капли, незаметно отступил и сосредоточился на ощущении тепловатой водицы, не утолившей жажду. Помогло, но… Элио всё ещё смотрел, и глаза его искрились золотым и зелёным.

− Чем здесь можно заняться?

Вопрос был лёгкий, приятельский. Так мог бы расспрашивать какой-нибудь коммивояжёр или турист. И ответ был таким же туристическим. Он безразлично дёрнул плечом:

− Ничем. Ждать окончания лета.

\- Ну, все, может, просто ждут, но ты-то чем занимаешься?

\- Я? Читаю. По утрам плаваю или бегаю. Люблю в теннис играть, если партнёр находится.

\- Ещё гуляешь по ночам…

Уголки его рта дрогнули в той же многозначительной усмешке.

\- Здесь все гуляют по ночам. И у меня есть моя музыка. Мне… - это слово он произнёс с нажимом, - не бывает скучно.

Гордость в нём проявлялась вот так – отстранённостью, если он чувствовал снисходительный тон, каким взрослые разговаривают с детьми.

\- На чём ты играешь?

\- Гитара, фортепиано. Немного на скрипке.

\- Завидую, - я на самом деле завидовал. – Ну что, двинулись дальше?

Разговор внезапно возобновился, когда я уже покинул банк.

\- А ты не играешь… совсем? – вдруг спросил Элио.

\- Меня пробовали научить, но из этого ничего толком так и не вышло. Позанимался года два. Потом бросил, - я умолчал о том, что для родителей музыка была средством, а не целью, в силу чего их недовольство подогревала мысль о напрасно потраченных деньгах. – Сейчас немного играю на гитаре, так, чисто для себя.

\- А почему?

\- Что почему?

\- Бросил почему?

Я задумался. Как объяснить, что на чаше весов при выборе между книгами и фортепиано, между фортепиано и гитарой наибольший вес имела свобода, а не способности? Да и нужно ли откровенничать до такой степени… Я увернулся от прямого ответа.

\- Музыкой надо заниматься всерьёз или не заниматься вообще, так мне кажется. Разве нет? А где здесь можно пробежаться?

Я специально сменил тему - мне не понравился его взгляд. Будто он прочитал между строк то, что говорить вслух я не хотел.

\- В основном по набережной. Если хочешь, могу показать.

"Только не сейчас!" – подумал я и добавил вслух:

\- Как-нибудь позже.

Элио сразу укрылся за непроницаемо-тёмными стёклами очков. Он молчал, но я откуда-то знал, что он уязвлён. 

Мы вообще, как потом оказалось, знали друг о друге довольно много, и непонятно из каких источников. Мы словно росли на одних и тех же книгах, цитируя и подхватывая неоконченные цитаты. Мы угадывали, какими словами хотел сыграть другой. В первый же вечер Элио сел за рояль, заиграл, и я замер: нежная "Мелодия" Глюка как ничто другое совпало с моим настроением…

Я никогда не верил в предвидение, в интуицию, будучи чересчур рациональным для этого. Но запомнил тот день и всего через полтора месяца, сидя в самолёте и в последний раз перебирая свою сокровищницу впечатлений, подумал: непривычно милосердная Атропос тогда на миг показала мне страницу Книги жизни, на которой уже записала выброшенный нам жребий; ему мы потом и следовали, сами того не ведая. Мы подчинялись маятнику, который качался от влечения и симпатии через непонимание к охлаждению, когда верх брало неясное тревожное предчувствие, советовавшее не сходиться с Элио близко. Слишком опасно, непредсказуемо и просто глупо, предупреждало оно. Кто бы меня ещё предупредил, что размахи этого маятника будут увеличиваться день ото дня, он будет опускаться всё ниже и ниже, пока не оставит камня на камне от того, кем я тогда был.

*****

Так оно и шло – какое-то время. Наладив быт и утряся все вопросы, связанные с помощью профессору, я мысленно обнёс Элио красными флажками, позволил себе плыть по течению и наслаждаться жизнью. В Б. по вечерам играли в покер, танцевали и проводили время за бокалом вина или чего покрепче, и я не сомневался - стоит заняться тем же, и вскоре обзаведусь приятелями, подружкой или, как оно иногда оборачивалось, другом. Девушки мне нравились так же, как и парни, но с первыми я мог встречаться круглый год, а со вторыми - только подальше от дома. 

Вскоре оказалось, что я не мог выбрать лучшего дома и лучшей семьи. Я быстро понял, что отношения четы Перлманов были полной противоположностью браку моих родителей. Открытость, теплота и любовь вместо внешней холодности, всегда сопровождающей недостаток общения и истинного понимания. Кто знает, любили ли друг друга отец и мать, но я никогда не наблюдал никаких проявлений нежности и никогда не слышал, чтобы они говорили о чём-нибудь, кроме семейных дел: книгах, фильмах или о каких-то иных интересах, которые, возможно, разделяли.

Профессор и синьора постоянно втягивали меня в беседы, однако такие детали, как куда я пошёл и когда вернусь, никого не интересовали, разве только чтоб правильно накрыть стол. Я ходил по всей вилле, делал, что хотел, приходил и уходил, когда заблагорассудится, и также поступали прочие обитатели дома, постоянные и временные. Поздним утром частенько заглядывали друзья и ближайшие соседи. Дом Перлманов располагался ближе других к морю, и всё, что необходимо было сделать − открыть маленькую калитку в балюстраде, спуститься по лестнице и оказаться на берегу. Гости собирались в саду и все вместе отправлялись купаться к подножью скал. А за обедом или ужином меня то и дело знакомили с людьми, молодыми и не очень, которые вели себя за столом как дома и оказывались на поверку кузенами, соседками, тётушками, заехавшими по дороге куда-нибудь коллегами профессора, а то и просто проходящими мимо туристами. И вся эта публика пила, ела, бездельничала у бассейна, по вечерам играла в теннис, на каких угодно языках - преимущественно итальянском с более-менее густой примесью английского, французского, испанского или немецкого – и на повышенных тонах спорила о чём угодно. Итальянец ведь никогда не может просто высказать что-то, не может говорить спокойно, только восклицать, провозглашать, декларировать… 

На Сицилии в доме моих друзей, у которых я гостил перед тем, манеры были более сдержанными, и не наблюдалось подобной круговерти, но я скоро привык. Меня это даже начало забавлять, особенно когда я понял, что профессор со мной солидарен и получает истинное удовольствие. Потому что своеобразной платой за вседозволенность было то, что Элио метко прозвал "обеденной повинностью". Вытерпеть её было проще, разделяя этот груз с кем-нибудь.

Дня, помнится, через три или четыре после моего приезда в конце обеда приехавший к профессору коллега встал из-за стола раньше - я уже говорил о непринуждённости здешних нравов - и подошёл к заваленному нотами роялю. Вероятно, из вежливости он наклонился подобрать листы, валявшиеся на полу. Элио вскочил в тот же момент с возгласом:

\- Не трогайте!

Ошарашенный мужчина застыл, как был, опустившись на одно колено, а виновник переполоха смутился, оказавшись под перекрёстным огнём взглядов.

\- Простите, я не знал…

\- Ничего страшного, - перебил Элио, - просто, понимаете, там неудачные варианты. Иначе я запутаюсь.

\- Аранжировки? - гость бегло просмотрел нотные листы, вернул их на пол и поднялся: - "Семь последних слов Спасителя на Кресте" Гайдна, так-так. Смело. А чем не устраивает классическое переложение для фортепиано, позволь спросить?

\- Всем устраивает, - Элио подошёл ближе, - но мне хотелось сделать так, чтобы играть в четыре руки. И я немного изменил гармонию, это добавит глубины и … грозности, наверно, - видя, что его слушают очень внимательно, он воодушевлялся всё больше. - Чтобы задолго до того, как перед “Il terremoto”** завеса в Храме разодралась надвое, сверху донизу, тьма уже накрывала город…

Я смотрел на него, изумлённый до глубины души. Сам выбор произведения и то, чего он хотел достичь… Я приучился думать о нём как о подростке, и до сих пор он, как правило, так и вёл себя - как младший, мнением которого вряд ли поинтересуются при обсуждении серьёзных, тем более профессиональных, тем. Мне и в голову не пришло полюбопытствовать, чем он занят по соседству со мной, за столиком у бассейна. Когда мы собирались вместе за обеденным столом, он больше молчал, а если вступал в разговор, выдавал короткие реплики со скоростью автоматной очереди, смущённо приглушая слова. Из-за этой его привычки создавалось впечатление, будто он робеет, не желая оконфузиться и ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость. Но сейчас, когда речь зашла о том, что по-настоящему его интересовало, в чём он хорошо разбирался, его поведение изменилось до неузнаваемости. Он объяснял свою обработку, глаза его сверкали и речь, хотя он иногда задумывался, свободно лилась, и по лицу коллеги профессора я видел, что она и на него произвела большое впечатление. 

\- Смело, - повторил он. - Я могу ознакомиться с тем, что в итоге получится?

\- Можешь доверять синьору Виченцо, - вмешался профессор, прислушивавшийся к беседе с таким видом, будто сам не понимал половины того, что объяснял его собственный сын. - Он превосходный музыкант.

\- Ты мне льстишь, Сэмми. В любом случае моя сильная сторона виолончель, но у меня есть на примете два пианиста. Они частенько играют дуэтом. Хотите, поговорю с ними? 

Щёки Элио слегка зарумянились, и он кивнул.

Может быть, ему по метрике и семнадцать, но душа и разум его явно старше. Я ощутил неясное беспокойство: одна из верёвочек с флажками, коими я огородил загон желания, порвалась прямо на глазах. 

Существует закон, по которому мы склонны влюбляться в того, кто будет полной противоположностью нам по внешности и сходен с нами по уму и характеру. Я - превосходная иллюстрация этого закона: блондин и - смею утверждать - далеко не глуп. И хотя я ничего не имел против сиюминутного удовлетворения сексуального желания, даже если не удосуживался узнать имя партнёрши до того, как с нас слетали все одежды, но к брюнетам-интеллектуалам обоих полов меня всегда тянуло как магнитом. 

Стоит пояснить, что светлые волосы и голубые глаза для нашей семьи вообще-то нехарактерны. Внешность моя не в отца или мать, и даже не в дедушек. Я настолько копия бабушки, отцовой матери, насколько мужчина может быть копией женщины. Толком я её не помню, она умерла, когда мне и пяти лет не исполнилось. Остались лишь размытые воспоминания об обтянутых платьем из скользкой ткани коленях, откуда я всё время сползал, и о придерживавших меня руках с длинными пальцами, о золотистых локонах, которые я пытался съесть, так вкусно они пахли, о тихом смехе. Ещё я знаю, что бабушка снимала с шеи большой овальный медальон со вставкой из небесного камня – лазурита - на толстой витой цепочке и давала мне им поиграть, потому что помню, как водил пальцем по затейливой насечке, обрамляющей камень. Она была чистокровной норвежкой, актрисой театра и кино. У деда в альбоме хранится очень много фото, где она запечатлена в ролях Магды, Норы из "Кукольного дома", Гедды Габлер и Эдварды в экранизации "Пана". Она и в жизни была такой же, как Эдварда, - натурой, способной на долгую и сильную любовь, но не растворявшуюся в ней целиком. Во всяком случае, она, лютеранка по вероисповеданию, принимать веру деда отказалась наотрез, даже формально. Из четырёх их детей и девяти внуков на неё похож оказался лишь я, поэтому дед иначе, как викингом, меня не называл, не раз брал мою сторону в семейных конфликтах и даже намекал, что с моей внешностью прямая дорога в актёры, а не в учёные. Ну, это так, к слову. 

Предчувствие, предостерегавшее меня от сближения с Элио, воскресло с новой силой. Оно вызвало во мне страх, а этот страх, в свою очередь, толкнул на жестокость. Признаюсь в этом, поскольку не намерен ни щадить себя, ни лгать. Следующие двое суток мы практически не общались. Он сразу подметил моё вежливое равнодушие, счёл его за враждебность и незамедлительно ответил тем же. Не ждал меня в шортах и кроссовках на длинном балконе, общем для двух наших спален, или у бассейна с полотенцем, перекинутым через плечо. Я предпочёл утренней пробежке плавание в бассейне, а после завтрака работал у себя в комнате; если мы встречались, то максимально избегали друг друга: сплошные "привет", "доброе утро", "приятная нынче погода". После сиесты я сбегал в город: один вечер потратил на покер, другой - на жаркий секс в укромном уголке пляжа с какой-то подцепленной в баре девицей. 

Наверное, это поставило мои мозги на место и заставило рассуждать логически. Чего я испугался? Ну, хорошо, Элио оказался развитым не по годам, но это можно рассматривать как преимущество - если просто подружиться. Я не видел причин, почему мы не могли. Всё остальное осталось прежним. Когда я приехал, ему было семнадцать, и когда я уеду, ему будет столько же. И он всё ещё сын хозяина дома и нисколько не интересовался мной как возможным любовником. "Вот так отлично, и повторяй это почаще", - сказал я себе, и следующим утром сам дождался его на балконе. 

Элио выскочил из комнаты с такой прытью, что чуть не перекинул меня через перила. Пришлось придержать его за плечи.

\- Эй, не трать весь пыл на меня. Не хочешь пробежаться? 

\- Нет, - он явно этого не ожидал и даже не попытался освободиться, - не очень. 

\- Что ж, тогда пойдём к морю, поплаваем. 

Я не предлагал выбора - я не давал ему возможности сказать "нет".

Он стоял близко, как никогда до того. Я мог ощущать ладонями жар тела сквозь наброшенную футболку, запах, исходящий от волос - его макушка приходилась мне как раз на уровне носа - даже видеть туманные остатки снов, ещё витающие в глубине зрачков, когда он пристально взглянул на меня. Я видел, что он колеблется, не в силах понять, не зная, что думать о сменах моего настроения, но я улыбнулся, и он улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Мне надо захватить полотенце.

И всё стало как прежде, даже немного лучше. Словно он незаметно повзрослел, а я - чуть помолодел. 

Последующие дней десять, может быть, двенадцать остались в памяти постепенным сближением, узнаванием и почти безмятежным дружеским согласием. 

Мы вставали не позже шести, и через незакрытые французские окна до меня доносился смутный шум пробуждения Элио. Ополоснув лицо холодной водой, я сбегал по наружной лестнице в сад и иногда заставал там его, уже спустившегося, с партитурой или книгой. Мы отправлялись на пробежку или плавать, по возвращению нас ждал завтрак. 

Элио устроил себе рабочее место под балконом у бассейна, за круглым стол с зонтом, чьи колеблемые ветром края бросали такую неидеальную тень на наши тетради. В первые дни я присаживался туда же, но мне всегда не хватало организованности. Я, как воздух, занимал всё доступное пространство. Постыдное неумение - вернее, нежелание - упорядочить нужные предметы и присущая от природы лень приводили к тому, что вокруг меня вечно валялись перепутанные страницы будущей книги, разномастные карандаши или цветные ручки, стаканы с- и из-под лимонада, фрукты, лосьон для загара, книги, солнечные очки и прочее. То же творилось и в моей комнате, в которой днём я не оставался. И, в конце концов, я просто стал стелить прямо на траву большое покрывало и работать там в окружении своего барахла. 

Позвякивание кусочков льда в стаканах с лимонадом, шум не слишком отдалённого прибоя, мягко поглаживающего огромные прибрежные скалы, доносящиеся откуда-то популярные мелодии, ходящие и ходящие по кругу на манер патрульных, неистовый стрёкот цикад, пение чёрных дроздов, - эти песни лета звучали фоном, никогда не становясь чрезмерно надоедливыми. Когда мои глаза уставали, или становилось слишком жарко, или просто лениво, а воздух тяжелел от запаха розмарина и сосен, я частенько перебирался поближе к воде, на высокую закраину бассейна. Я накрывал лицо соломенной шляпой, включал плеер, выбирая что-нибудь успокаивающее и лёгкое, и болтал в воде ногой. Иногда я проводил в таком райском блаженстве всю сиесту, и в этих случаях Элио тоже не уходил к себе, валяясь в тени на шезлонге с книгой или гитарой. 

Порой погода устраивала нам сюрпризы. В ветреные дни заниматься или завтракать на улице невозможно, и, когда убирали со стола, мы располагались в гостиной. Я лежал на диване или на спине, или на животе, перевесившись через низкий подлокотник и разложив листы с переводом на полу, а Элио усаживался прямо на ковёр, скрестив ноги по-турецки и окружив себя книгами или нотами. 

\- “Теперь мы видим, что сознать - значит осмыслить, значит подняться над временем, мало того, поднять на сверхвременную высоту сознаваемое, каким бы преходящим оно ни было”. Я это написал три месяца назад. Ты что-нибудь понял? - спросил я.

Элио оторвался от нотной тетради и выслушал меня со вниманием, а потом забрал у меня страницу и медленно перечитал отмеченную фразу.

\- Если честно, немногое. Но для тебя, когда ты писал это, оно точно имело смысл. Попробуй встать на место себя тогдашнего, вдруг вспомнишь?

Я попробовал. Неплохой способ, однако.

\- Кажется, я хотел сказать, что последователи Гераклита смешивают факт и его смысл. На этом основании они делают ошибочное заключение, будто изменчивость факта исключает неизменность его смысла. Или неизменность истины об этом факте.

\- Известный парадокc, что, поднося предметы слишком близко к глазам, мы теряем способность судить о них целиком?

\- Примерно так.

\- Но это же короче твоей самоцитаты раза в три. Почему бы так и не написать?

\- Видел ты когда-нибудь научную монографию по философии, написанную языком публицистики? Впрочем, я над этим подумаю.

Вечерами, в дождливые или ветреные дни у нас было ещё одно занятие - Элио учил меня подыгрывать. Я усаживался на банкетку по левую руку и, чтобы не свалиться, придерживался правой рукой за его талию или плечи. Сначала у меня мало что выходило, но постепенно я вспомнил свои музыкальные уроки, мы приноровились друг к другу, и Элио оставлял мне право наигрывать какой-нибудь мелодичный рисунок, так сказать, давал мне подержать канву, а сам импровизировал.

\- Я всё равно не смогу сыграть с тобой Гайдна в четыре руки, - смеясь, говорил я и махал рукой: - Видишь, только в три! Инвалид я, а не пианист.

\- Но ты можешь отличить хорошую игру от плохой. Уже что-то! – настаивал он. 

Пару раз в неделю я играл в покер, и как-то мы выбрались вечером в кино. Это была идея профессора, и, случайно или нет, никто не пожелал составить нам компанию. 

Фильм, на который мы попали, оказался “Ностальгией” Андрея Тарковского. Италия добровольного изгнания, настоящее место душевного кризиса, где чувствовать себя можно только плохо. Состояние удушающе-безысходной тоски, заполняющей экранное пространство этого фильма, делало его поистине мрачным. Может быть, не самый подходящий выбор для приятного досуга, уж свою подружку я бы на этот фильм наверняка не повёл. Но Элио, явно пребывавший от счастья на седьмом небе, кажется, согласился бы и на “Пятницу, 13-е”. После сеанса мы ещё долго гуляли по набережной и говорили о "Реквиеме" Верди и "Симфонии №9" Бетховена, звучащих в этом фильме. Мы рассуждали, насколько справедлива мысль режиссёра, что нельзя быть посредником, переводчиком или знатоком произведений искусства, если ты сам не являешься частью той культуры, из которой они и возникли. О том, почему бывает так непросто всего лишь пройти с зажжённой свечой от одного конца высохшего бассейна к другому. И, наконец, правда ли, что велика лишь та любовь, что не имела выражения.

\- Ну, с какой-то точки зрения так и есть, ведь нет идеальнее того, о ком ты, в сущности, ничтожно мало знаешь, - заметил по этому поводу Элио. - Помнишь, как в той песне? Ты никогда не сможешь выиграть или проиграть, если не включишься в гонку.***

Я сразу вспомнил хит “Love my way”, под который отплясывали на местной дискотеке. Меня частенько поражала способность Элио моментально находить то, что могло выразить чувства, так, как нашёл бы это я, и понимать их так, как понял бы я. Наверное, в данном случае это понимание чисто интуитивное – не похоже, чтобы в его жизни случались любовные трагедии.

Это не значит, что на наше общение не набегали тучки. Иногда виной тому бывал я. Роль открытого любвеобильного человека я играл с закрытыми глазами, но она изредка давила, и я неосознанно стремился сменить душевный смокинг на свободную рубашку. А порой Элио неожиданным поступком или реакцией на что-то задевал во мне некий нерв, и я вынужден был напоминать себе о флажках, которые в иные моменты практически не замечал. 

Например, я понял, что обладаю властью заставить его смутиться и покраснеть; будь я ещё немного самоувереннее или не смотри так упорно мимо очевидного, уже в конце первой недели своего пребывания на вилле решил бы, что это неспроста. Но я игнорировал пророческие надписи и блефовал, как в покере, полагая, что Нечто не существует, пока я не дал ему названия. И не сознавал до времени, что мой внутренний мир уже присвоил Элио, его музыку, его книги, его образ, как может пустыня присвоить озерцо чистой прохладной воды. Что я давно учился называть его имя, произнося его про себя с разными интонациями, смакуя и поворачивая под разными углами. И слишком быстро привык к нему, слишком приятно оно звучало в моих мыслях, и расстаться с ним я уже не смог бы. 

Однажды мы купались совсем рано и, пока под старой липой накрывали к завтраку, заговорили о переводах стихов. Слово за слово - и мы уже крутим туда и сюда строчки Леопарди, испытывая их как электронный калькулятор. Все знают: если разделить, скажем, два на три, а потом умножить полученный результат обратно на три, ровно два в итоге не получишь. Вместо красивой цифры на экране будет нечто страшно-десятичное, как будто по дороге какая-то часть первоначального числа потерялась. Мы перевели одно четверостишие из "К Луне" на английский, затем его же с английского на древнегреческий, затем ещё на какой-то, на немецкий, что ли, потом пошли по обратной цепочке. В итоге вместо “В молодости, там, где краток путь памяти и долог путь надежды, нам сладко вспомнить о вещах прошедших - пусть горечь длится и живёт страданье” у нас вышло что-то подозрительно похожее на “Так как молодость вечно уходит из рук, не пытайся догнать невозможное, друг”.

\- Чашу в руки возьми, оставайся поддатым, так хотя бы не стыдно, коль был близорук! - с пафосом закончил Элио это подражание Хайяму****. Мы рассмеялись и, выдохшись, оба замолчали, как по команде. 

\- Ты читал Хайяма? 

Элио поднял на меня глаза, и внезапно щёки его залила краска. У него очень светлая кожа, светлее моей, с проступающими кое-где голубоватыми жилками, и присущий ему внутренний огонь легко сквозь неё прорывался. Я продолжал смотреть на него в упор; меня заинтересовало, заставило ли его смутиться то, что он знал такую специфичную лирику, или то, что он обнаружил свои вкусы передо мной. 

Он отвёл взгляд и пробормотал:

\- Он смотрит на жизнь, как собака - на пустую консервную банку, привязанную к хвосту… как там… уж если нельзя отвязать, так надо её наполнить в ближайшем баре. Забавно, не находишь?

Я подошёл и опёрся ладонями на спинку стула, наклоняясь ближе и ловя его взгляд. "Забавный". Это определение прекрасно подходило Хайяму, который взирал на собственную жизнь как со стороны.

\- А тебе нравится Леопарди? - спросил он наконец.

\- Да, очень.

\- Мне тоже.

\- Как всё-таки много ты читал. Я почти на семь лет старше, но ещё несколько дней назад многого не знал. О Джузеппе Белли или Пауле Целане, скажем. В голове не укладывается.

Элио как будто сделал попытку взглянуть на меня, но это у него не вышло.

\- Что не укладывается? - в его шутливом тоне явственно прозвучал вызов. - Мой отец – профессор в университете, а я рос без телевизора. Так тебе понятнее?

Мне захотелось наказать его за эту дерзость. Я сорвал с шеи всё ещё висевшее там полотенце, скомкал и бросил ему в лицо: 

\- Поди побренчи, а!

*****

Так проходило лето. То медленно, будто с ленцой, то неслось и пенилось горным ручьём. И настал тот знаменательный июльский день, когда изменилось буквально всё.

Накануне вечером была гроза, и к утру погода ещё не пришла в себя. Дул довольно сильный ветер, вид моря не пробуждал желания окунуться. К тому же высокие волны с грохотом разбивались о камни, демонстрируя, что сделают с тем, кто осмелится войти в воду. Но после завтрака прояснилось; солнце светило вовсю, и можно было ожидать, что к полудню меня опять потянет к “границе рая”. Так и случилось - поработав с профессором час или два, я с наслаждением разлёгся на закраине бассейна, подстелив сложенное в несколько раз полотенце. 

Элио поднял голову от нот, в которые поспешно уткнулся, завидев меня. Он явно о чём-то мечтал вместо того, чтобы работать. Я улыбнулся: меня самого частенько утягивало в никуда от догераклитовой философии. Длинные утренние часы, разморенные, располагающие к простому созерцанию красоты были тому виной или то, что наши разговоры стали куда занимательнее, а совместное молчание - уютнее? 

\- Оливер, ты спишь? − бывало, спрашивал он, будто не зная, позволю ли я ему разбудить меня. Оцепенение, сковывавшее мозг, погружало в какую-то нирвану, где меня покачивало на волнах цвета и вкуса мёда.

\- Спал.

\- Прости, - и я надеялся, что шляпа на лице надёжно прячет мою ухмылку.

Или так - как было и в тот день.

\- Элио.

\- Да?

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Читаю.

\- Нет, не читаешь, - он не отдавал себе отчёта, с какой частотой шелестел страницами, когда читал.

\- Ладно. Размышляю.

\- И о чём же?

Долгая пауза. 

\- О личном, − наконец, ответил он.

\- Значит, мне ты не скажешь?

\- Значит, не скажу.

\- То есть я не достоин его доверия, − меланхолично перевёл я мирозданию, вынуждая Элио начать оправдываться. - Я убит.

\- Всё равно не скажу, − увереннее повторил он. В голосе я услышал лукавую улыбку, показавшую, что он заметил мою ловушку.

\- Тогда я снова буду спать, − смиренно ответил я и приоткрыл глаз, собираясь незаметно понаблюдать за ним из-под полей шляпы. 

Элио смотрел на меня, и не было сомнения в том, КАК и КУДА именно.

Моё тело среагировало как подстёгнутое плетью. Под этим взглядом я начал возбуждаться с такой скоростью, что ещё секунда - и скрыть происходящее не было б никакой возможности. Я не мог позволить ему заметить это и совершил то единственное, что мог предпринять в той ситуации. Не рассуждая, не задумываясь, я перевернулся и скатился в воду, нырнув как можно глубже. Я видел из-под воды, что Элио сорвался с места и подскочил к бортику. Отражение его склонившегося испуганного лица дрожало и колебалось в поднятых мной волнах. Я выждал несколько секунд, чтобы прохладная вода оказала своё действие, и внезапно вынырнул, послав в него тучу брызг. Может, мне просто подурачиться захотелось. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, он заслонился рукой, а потом перегнулся, собираясь плеснуть в меня. В ответ я стащил Элио прямо в шортах и футболке в бассейн. 

\- Нечес…! - вопль поглотила зеленоватая вода. Он вынырнул, отфыркиваясь. Мы резвились, как дельфины, с хохотом гоняясь друг за другом, и, в конце концов, ухватились руками за закраину. Элио откинул мокрые волосы со лба, зачёсывая их пальцами назад. Эта зализанность, как я уже заметил раньше, делала его старше и… чёрт, да… таким обольстительным, что у меня начинали дрожать колени. “А что если…” на глазах переходило в “почему бы и нет?” Я мог бы притянуть его тогда к себе, грудь к груди, поцеловать… тот, кто ТАК смотрел на мой член, не был бы против… Я потряс головой, стряхивая наваждение. “Позже, - сказал я себе. - Я подумаю об этом позже”. Это был мой способ справляться с вопросами, ответа на которые у меня не было. Или пока не было.

Переодеваясь в своей комнате, я перебирал впечатления от этого купания и того, что ему предшествовало. Может ли быть, что его тоже потянуло ко мне так, как тянуло к нему меня? В светлых глазах мерцали то янтарные, то зелёные искорки, которые и обещали, и нет. Вновь и вновь я спрашивал себя, не привиделись ли они мне. Он постоянно отводил глаза, точно пряча от меня что-то, - простая застенчивость или нежелание выдать пробудившийся интерес? Кончик розового языка, коснувшийся губ, очерк которых старые кумушки назвали бы “лук Амура”, - это от волнения или Элио просто слизнул капли лимонада? Не почудился ли мне учащённый стук чужого сердца, возможно, бывший всего лишь отзвуком моего сердцебиения? Секундная пауза, когда я протянул ему руку, помогая вылезти из бассейна, - он на самом деле качнулся ко мне? 

Я осознал в ту секунду, что, появись у меня хотя бы один шанс завоевать Элио, я обязательно им воспользуюсь. То, что когда-то было лишь игрой воображения, могло превратиться в реальность. Кровь моя воспламенялась при мысли о том, что эта реальность могла привести нас в одну постель, и я был вынужден срочно встать под холодный душ. Но, складывая один и один, я отказывался поверить в само собой разумеющийся ответ, не мог позволить разгореться этому пламени лишь на основании своих догадок, возможно, не имеющих ничего общего с действительностью. Я хотел понять, есть ли у меня этот шанс.

Летняя солнечная Италия, молодость, крепкое здоровье, много свободного времени, прекрасная музыка, изысканная еда и хорошая компания, - от повсеместно разлитой чувственности и романтической атмосферы некуда деться. Не глупость ли думать, что она не вскружит Элио голову, что он не почувствует себя так, как почувствовал бы любой другой молодой человек на его месте?

Позже, вместо сиесты, все ушли на море, навёрстывая потерянный вчера день. Дом внезапно опустел, мы остались в нем одни, он в своей комнате, я - тоже в его, а теперь моей. Лучшего момента “понять” нельзя вообразить. 

Я вошёл без стука, прямо с балкона. Одетый Элио сидел на постели с какой-то книжкой. Я успел уловить порывистое движение, каким он подтянул колени к груди при виде меня.

\- Почему ты не пошёл на пляж со всеми? - спросил я как можно непринуждённее.

Он замялся и опять отвёл глаза; я явственно видел, что он медлит, будто тот ответ, какой у него имелся, озвучивать он не желал. Сердце моё забилось чаще.

\- Небольшая аллергия, − произнёс он, пожав плечами. - А ты почему не пошёл?

Теперь я попал в то же затруднительное положение. Не мог же я ответить: “Чтобы остаться с тобой, Элио. Чтобы узнать твои желания. Чтобы моя обнажённая кожа почувствовала твою. Чтобы попробовать на вкус твой рот, твоё плечо, если ты не против”.

\- У меня тоже аллергия, − ответил я. − Похоже, она у нас от одного и того же.

Он снова пожал плечами. Я подступил ближе:

\- Что произошло, что тебя так расстроило? Хочешь, пойдём, поплаваем вместе?

\- Может быть, позже, − бросил он мне. Моя излюбленная уклончивость, использованная против меня же!

\- Пошли сейчас, − и я настойчиво протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

Он взялся за мою ладонь и тихо спросил:

\- А нам обязательно?

Румянец, заливший его шею, и недвусмысленная выпуклость в паху, которую я теперь ясно видел, поведали мне всё. Я понял, отчего он пришёл в такое замешательство. Не только из-за того, что у него была эрекция, но и из-за того, что не сумел утаить её от меня. Это могло означать лишь одно. Я выпустил его руку и отступил:

\- Я переоденусь и буду ждать тебя внизу.

Кажется, я не ошибся. Элио не пребывал в неведении относительно желаний тела, и, по-видимому, одним из источников этих желаний стал я. Но две недели я вёл себя так, что меня можно было принять за кого угодно - приятеля, друга, гостя - но никак не… Я застыл. Внезапно я осознал, что мы уже порядочное время флиртовали друг с другом, и то, что он избегал смотреть мне в глаза, свидетельствовало, что он это тоже понимал. 

Сколько поводов для флирта мы находили, если вдуматься! 

Например, персики или абрикосы. 

\- Тебе, - говорил я, кидая Элио самый сочный и спелый из только что сорванных мною фруктов, а он, у меня на глазах погружая белые ровные зубы в сочную мякоть, снимал пальцем с лица капли сока и слизывал их, полностью захватывая губами палец. В ответ я выработал в себе Кое-Что относительно мороженого в рожках. Я его не облизывал и не откусывал – я его всасывал. 

Когда я приехал, у него не было на шее цепочки со звездой Давида, но прошла неделя, и она появилась. Такая же, как и у меня.

Или взять мою манеру, неизвестно откуда появившуюся - подниматься по ступеням на наш балкон, замирая напротив его французского окна, или на долю секунды останавливаться в коридоре у двери в его комнату. Словно спрашивая себя, не следует ли зайти. 

А ещё музыка. Когда я просил что-нибудь сыграть, я никогда не знал, что из этого выйдет. 

\- Не могу поверить, - говорил я, - ты опять всё поменял.

\- Ну, не очень сильно. Примерно, как если бы Бузони сыграл версию Листа.

\- Ты можешь просто сыграть мне Баха как Баха?!

\- Но Бах никогда не писал для гитары! Да он, может, даже для клавесина этого не писал. Фактически, у нас нет никакой уверенности, Бах ли это вообще!

\- Ладно, проехали, - отступал я. Был мой черед изображать сдержанную уступчивость.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. Не надо так напрягаться, − отвечал он, следуя за мной, как партнёр в танго. − Это очень молодой Бах, переложенный мной. Не думай, никаких Бузони и Листа. 

И, наконец, играл фрагмент так, как я и хотел. Так, как он прозвучал первый раз в саду. И каждый раз, когда он играл его, он был как маленький подарок, специально для меня. 

Элио мог сыграть мне Равеля так, будто это Вагнер, и тем испортить всё удовольствие, а мог – Вагнера как Равеля. Ни один человек в его возрасте из тех, кого я слышал, не мог так свободно обращаться с нотами - как опытный шулер с колодой краплёных карт. Мне нравились его комбинации из двух, трех и даже четырех композиторов, сочетавшихся в одном фрагменте, а затем транскрибированных. Я мог часами слушать, как он по памяти играет великолепного Нино Рота. Однажды одна из соседок, Кьяра, напевала популярный мотивчик, и вдруг (поскольку опять случился ветреный день, и никто не пошёл не то что на пляж, но даже на улицу выходить не хотел) все друзья собрались вокруг рояля, пока Элио исполнял эту мелодию Моцарта в вариации Брамса. 

\- Как это у тебя получается? − спросил я после, когда ветер утих и все разбрелись по саду, а я, по обыкновению, постелил себе полотенце “в раю”.

\- Иногда единственный способ понять художника − это занять его место, пробраться внутрь него. Тогда все остальное откроется само собой, - так он ответил.

Я приплюсовал сюда и наши посиделки на одной банкетке практически в обнимку, пока мы рядышком, трудолюбиво, как пчёлы, мучили слух домашних своими музыкальными экзерсисами.

А семейные просмотры телевизора в дождливые дни? Становилось прохладно, и мы сидели в гостиной на диване под одним пледом, и моя вытянутая рука лежала на спинке дивана над его плечами. И нам друг с другом было так тепло и уютно, пока мы слушали перестук капель, барабанящих по каменным плиткам патио. 

Вот такие действия, за которыми не стояли никакие действия, окольные тропы вместо прямого пути. Если это не флирт, что это тогда?

Странно найти за тысячу миль от дома в ближайшем окружении того, кто может действительно любить то, что люблю я… и хотеть то, чего хочу я. 

Стало быть, Элио осознал, чего хочет. Был ли у него опыт? Я мог бы поклясться, что нет, и не мог поэтому полагаться на откровенность и прямоту. 

На следующий день я решил позволить ему понять мои намерения и заодно увериться, что моё прикосновение ему не неприятно. Мы играли в теннис, пара на пару, и в перерыве, когда мы подошли к столику с прохладительным, приготовленным Мафалдой - должен признать, она гений в том, что касается кулинарии, - я положил руку на обнаженное плечо Элио, словно собираясь размять его затёкшие мышцы. Жест походил на дружеский, этакое полуобъятие-полумассаж. Итальянцы непосредственны и склонны к тактильным контактам, чтобы это могло кого-то насторожить, и вся ситуация казалась очень-очень приятельской. Он мог избрать какой угодно вариант ответа, но я был удивлён, да что там - неприятно поражён, когда он тут же выкрутился из-под прикосновения. Словно я не руку ему на плечо положил, а принародно облапил его задницу.

\- Я задел нерв? Оцарапал тебя? Извини, я не нарочно.

\- Нет, мне не больно, - пробормотал он, но лицо у него при этом было точь в точь как у того, кто старается скрыть болезненные ощущения. Я сделал вид, будто поверил. А сам думал - не знаю, какой актёр получился из меня, а вот из тебя актёр прескверный, Элио. Это не боль, это неприятие, граничащее с невысказанным гневом и раздражением. И сразу то, что мне казалось естественным и дозволенным, стало выглядеть гнусными домогательствами.

"Только не срывайся при свидетелях, - одёрнул я себя мысленно, - окажи такую милость. Не стоит никого посвящать в истинную причину твоих метаний. Выйдет либо смешно, либо нелепо, либо вызовет жалость".

Уйдя при первой же возможности к себе, я долго лежал на постели, уставясь в потолок. Мои глаза меня обманули - я увидел не то, мой ум в заблуждении - я рассудил неверно, разве что мой язык не выдал меня - я говорил, что следует. То, что я так промахнулся, я мог бы спокойно пережить. Труднее оказалось смириться с тем, что, оказывается, я успел привыкнуть к Элио, забыть о разнице в возрасте, о том, что он - сын хозяина дома. Мне будто разум отключили: я позволил мыслям блуждать, с удовольствием и интересом представляя, как ЭТО было бы, между нами.

Учитывая реакцию Элио, ничего не оставалось иного, как держать максимально возможную дистанцию, разом оборвать нити зарождающейся интимности. Я почему-то был уверен, что смогу вернуться к прежней жизни; будто ничего не изменилось, и то, что безотказно служило мне в прошлом – моя способность переворачивать страницы жизни без сожаления или угрызения совести – столь же успешно послужит ещё раз. "Кто такой Элио?" - спросят меня позже. "Постойте-ка, вроде так звали одного… итальянца? Да-да, что-то мимолётное, кажется, на Сицилии… нет?" - отвечу я. Однако мне не давала покоя смутная тревога. Задача может оказаться куда более трудной, чем раньше, нашёптывал мне какой-то внутренний голос. Моё сердце отчаянно жаждало его сердца, тело - соединиться с его телом. 

Я, как и все, совершал в жизни ошибки, и по мелочи, и крупные, но по большому счёту мне мало за что стыдно. Я не нарушал данного слова, не обещал никому райских кущей, ничего ни у кого не крал, не убивал и не толкал других на убийство. Но за способ, какой я избрал в этом случае, я краснею до сих пор.

Я говорю о Кьяре.

И дело даже не в том, что я с ней переспал. В конце концов, я искренне старался доставить и получить удовольствие, не делая ничего такого, что бы ей не нравилось. Дело в том, что я закрутил с ней роман чуть ли не напоказ и только для того, чтобы сохранить лицо и создать у Элио впечатление, будто он неправильно меня понял. 

Генри Форд сказал как-то, что все мы имеем два объяснения своим поступкам. Одно правдивое, а второе просто красиво звучит. Я мог бы оправдываться тем, что пытался вернуться на правильную дорогу, даже сказать, что помогал тем самым Элио сделать то же самое, пока не поздно, но это было бы красивой обёрткой несимпатичной правды. Даже хуже. В глубине души я хотел отомстить ему за свои нелепые надежды. И пусть этого не знали ни Кьяра, ни он - знал я. 

Есть много причин, почему мы, американцы, мало славимся как любовники, и, безусловно, страшное пугало - наше традиционно пуританское воспитание - на первом месте. Оно портит всех, и мужчин, и женщин. Оно приводит к тому, что наши девушки не сексуальны - они "секси". Но это не имеет ничего общего с наслаждением собственной чувственностью. Быть секси значит заставить мужчину возжелать твоего тела настолько, чтобы он захотел жениться. 

Не такова была Кьяра. Она брала, что хотела, и не видела в том проблемы. Она не относилась к своему телу как к драгоценности, которую нельзя замарать ничем, даже собственной эротичностью.

Кьяра первой подвернулась мне под руку на следующее утро. Она заглянула в гости к профессору со своей младшей сестрой, подняла мою валяющуюся на траве рубашку и кинула в меня со словами:

\- Хватит работать. Мы собираемся на пляж, и ты пойдёшь с нами.

И я был не против подчиниться.

\- Позволь, я только уберу эти бумаги. Или его отец, − я небрежно кивнул на Элио, − спустит с меня шкуру.

\- Кстати о шкуре. Подойди-ка сюда, − проговорила она, и её ноготки аккуратно и не спеша сняли кусочек шелушившийся кожи с моего плеча. Несмотря на проведённое на Сицилии время, я всё ещё периодически обгорал.

\- Передай ему, что это я смяла бумаги. Посмотрим, что он скажет.

Очаровательно, не правда ли?

Я просил профессора дать мне катамаран, если море было спокойным, а Кьяра при этом находилась подле меня; это не позволяло сомневаться в том, для чего нам понадобилась лодка. Я видел потом, что Элио наблюдал за нами, обнимающимися, и смеялся про себя. Иногда во второй половине дня я специально говорил, что собираюсь взять велосипед из-под навеса сарая, в котором Анчизе хранил инструменты и садовую утварь, и съездить в город.

\- К переводчице, - объяснял я, напуская на себя смущение. - Вернусь через час-полтора.

И в спину мне неслось бурчание профессора:

\- К переводчице, как же.

\- Traduttrice, ну конечно, − нараспев повторяла за ним Мафалда.

Разумеется, Элио всё это слышал. 

Благодаря роману с Кьярой я значительно расширил круг знакомств и почти перестал ужинать в доме профессора, вошёл в круг серьёзных бриджистов. Как известно, партии в этой игре тянутся несколько часов, и ты не можешь их прервать, в отличие от покера. Мне всегда было с кем посидеть в барах на piazzetta или сходить в "Le Danzing". Кроме улучшившегося итальянского, это имело одно существенное преимущество: я прекращал близкое общение с Элио, не вступая в оправдания и объяснения, которые выглядели бы, по чести говоря, просто жалкими.

Я всем видом демонстрировал, что он для меня всего лишь ребёнок, с которым общаются, чтобы не выказать невежливость по отношению к хозяевам. Настроение моё взлетало до небес, если я перехватывал его злой взгляд, когда предупреждал, что не буду ужинать, или говорил: “Уже сходил”, - в ответ на его предложение искупаться. 

Однако ответный выпад я не просчитал: он начал говорить мне всякие милые или провокационно-возбуждающие вещи о Кьяре, расписывать красоту её тела. Пытался ли он таким образом вызвать меня на откровенность или давал понять, что явно предпочитает женский пол, неважно - это унижение совершенно меня разъярило, я почти возненавидел Элио. Кем он себя возомнил, чтоб так запросто вытащить мои самые заветные тайные желания, сорвать с них покров исключительно ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как я отреагирую на отказ?! Однако игры в "мужской клуб единомышленников" были мне знакомы дольше, чем ему.

\- Какое тебе дело, в любом случае? − спрашивал я, отказываясь тем самым в них играть. - Ты хочешь, чтобы она мне понравилась?

\- А какой в этом вред?

\- Никакого. Кроме того, что я предпочитаю разбираться с этим сам. Если ты не против.

Это я - я-то! - осаживая его, ушёл в глухую оборону. Но нужного результата я достиг - наша дружба иссякла. Даже когда мы работали рядом по утрам, разговор в лучшем случае сводился к пустым замечаниям, убивающим время. Его нельзя было назвать даже праздной болтовней. Но моё сердце чуть не выпрыгивало из груди, когда я видел его на привычном месте в саду, и я холодел, сознавая, что моя тактика оборачивается против меня же. Я хотел заставить его ревновать, значит, я всё ещё желал его. Оттуда до требуемого безразличия как до Луны пешком, и я срывался с места, бросив: "Бывай!", только чтоб прервать поток мыслей Элио - потому что боялся быть раскрытым его пытливым взглядом. 

Иногда ночами мы пересекались в "Le Danzing". Он приходил в компании Марсии и её подружек, я - либо с Кьярой, либо, если она не могла пойти по какой-то причине, цеплял кого-нибудь прямо там. В конце концов, добрые люди донесли об этом Кьяре, и она устроила мне чистый scandalo italiano. Сам я скандалить правильно не умел и при других обстоятельствах даже получил бы удовольствие и постарался закончить его так, как обычно заканчиваются такие скандалы между влюблёнными - затащил бы её в постель, но сейчас ухватился за него как за повод хорошенько поругаться. Свою роль этот роман к тому времени уже сыграл.

\- Мы почти занялись сексом с Марсией, − заявил как-то утром за завтраком Элио. Синьора Анелла подрезала розы, профессор, не торопясь, проглядывал утреннюю газету, а я наслаждался кофе. Услышав эти слова, я едва не поперхнулся. Элио учился чересчур быстро. Или видел меня насквозь.

\- Почти? А почему не пошёл до конца? − спросил профессор, выныривая из-за газеты.

\- Без понятия.

\- Знаешь, как говорят? Лучше жалеть о том, что сделал… - я старался говорить шутливым тоном, надеясь, что Элио не заметил ни моей секундной растерянности, ни участившегося сердцебиения.

\- Всего-то и нужно было чуток храбрости, и она бы сказала ”да”, − ответил он. 

Кажется, я слышал хвастовство.

\- Так вернись к этому позже, − коварно посоветовал я.

\- “Позже”, как и завтра, не наступает. Тогда как?

\- Я бы точно вернулся ещё раз. И потом ещё раз. Когда-нибудь же будет “сейчас”!

\- Если не сейчас, то когда? – примирительно подхватил профессор. - Так мне нравится больше.

Подобную взаимную озлобленность выносить оказалось тяжело, и мы пришли к тому, что смягчали её чем-то безличным: музыкой, досократовской философией, разговорами об университетах в Штатах. Элио по-прежнему садился за рояль днём или по вечерам, иногда играл на гитаре по моей просьбе. И у меня нашлась ещё одна отдушина - Вимини.

Впервые она вторглась в наше утро ещё до судьбоносной партии в теннис. Просто пришла однажды не по возрасту серьёзная девочка и спросила Элио, как раз игравшего брамсовскую вариацию Генделя:

\- Что ты делаешь?

Я никогда её прежде не видел, но сразу почувствовал - это особая территория, и на ней особые правила. Я обернулся к Элио, и тот всё понял правильно.

\- Оливер, познакомься, это Вимини, наша ближайшая соседка, − она протянула мне руку, и я её пожал. − У нас день рождения в один день, но ей десять лет. А ещё она гений. Ты ведь гений, Вимини?

\- Так говорят. Но мне кажется, это не так.

\- Почему? − спросил я, опускаясь на колени прямо в траву и стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал слишком покровительственно.

\- Это была бы совершенная нелепица, если бы природа сделала меня гением.

Я изумился:

\- Повтори?

\- Он не знает, да?

Элио отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Говорят, я не проживу долго. У меня лейкоз.

Если бы мне раньше кто-нибудь сказал, что я с удовольствием буду общаться с десятилетней девочкой, знающей про себя этакое, я бы счёл, что у этого кого-то неуёмная фантазия. Но факт есть факт - ничто не умиротворяло мою душу и не проясняло мысли так, как время, проведённое с Вимини. Её следовало щадить, как щадят детей, но не требовалось играть роль, притворяться. Она нуждалась в помощи, но никогда ни на ком не висла, как Кьяра или Марсия, и подать ей руку на спуске к морю, проводить до дому или почитать ей было радостью, а не долгом. Мы читали и обсуждали "Маленьких женщин", "Джен Эйр", "Барчестерские башни", "Женщину в белом". Вимини судила обо всём просто, однако с мудростью, порой недоступной людям, втрое-вчетверо старше. Она и грусти отдавалась вся целиком, как это свойственно только взрослым людям; даже на изборождённом морщинами лице русского эмигранта, тоскующего в Италии по своему дому, невозможно было обнаружить столь явных признаков ностальгии, как на этом детском личике. Она будто уже прожила жизнь, поняла её суть и теперь спокойно, размеренно ждала завершения. И, честно говоря, я сразу и навсегда поверил: моя откровенность, если я на неё решусь, никогда не выйдет мне боком. Вимини обладала тем, что я назвал бы инстинктивным понятием личного и врождённым тактом. 

Конечно, я не собирался на практике разведывать его пределы и не затрагивал некоторые темы, но скрыть своей тяги к Элио не сумел. Я понял это, когда Вимини со свойственной ей серьёзностью заявила:

\- Вы с Элио в ссоре, это неправильно.

\- Так бывает, - попытался я объяснить необъяснимое, - люди ссорятся. Потом забывают.

\- Люди да, но не вы. Ты очень ему нравишься, и ты делаешь ему больно.

\- Мне он этого не говорил, - невольно вырвалось у меня. Я от души понадеялся, что сексуальный аспект этого “нравишься” от Вимини ускользал. - Он сам сказал тебе?

\- Нет, - она покачала головой, - но я вижу. И я вижу, что тебе он тоже нравится, и тебе тоже больно.

Больно? То, что я в тот момент чувствовал, назвать этим словом язык бы не повернулся. Представьте себе ужас человека, спокойно идущего по мосту и вдруг обнаружившему, что мост-то стеклянный, а под ногами разверстая бездна! Неужели я поторопился с выводами и опять ошибся? Неужели зря наказывал Элио за то, как он отшатнулся от меня на теннисе, сочтя это отвращением? До сих пор я просто не подумал, что это была своего рода защитная потребность замкнуться, особенно потому, что накануне Элио раскрылся слишком, что он, возможно, склонен трактовать чересчур просто поступки окружающих и чересчур сложно — свои. В ту минуту я пожалел о своей рациональности, о том, что не способен действовать "сейчас", не задумываясь о последствиях. "Подумаю об этом позже", а если "позже" не наступало никогда, значит, туда ему и дорога. Кто знает, я уже мог бы наслаждаться теплотой и близостью, если бы не разрушил доверие. Его можно уничтожить одним неверным движением, которое, по всей видимости, я и совершил.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? - спросил я после короткого молчания. 

Вимини посмотрела на меня так, словно это мне десять лет.

\- Помирись с ним. Пожалуйста. Мне не нравится, когда мои друзья несчастны.

Что тут скажешь? Не то чтобы это так уж просто, думал я. Нельзя же, как в детстве, зацепиться мизинцами и произнести в унисон: “Мирись-мирись и больше не дерись”...

Удобный случай представился пару дней спустя, когда мы, как обычно, прервали ненадолго работу ради ленивой болтовни. Я закурил, Элио начал грызть яблоко.

\- Сегодня заходила Кьяра, - неожиданно сказал он. - Когда ты ездил к синьоре Милане. Просила тебе сказать, - я кивнул, а он потом добавил: - Вы красивая пара.

Вместо того чтобы, как прежде, поставить его на место, я попробовал убрать с дороги первопричину охлаждения.

\- Мы не пара. Ты на ложном пути.

Элио застыл и медленно отложил недоеденное яблоко.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду под ложным путём?

\- Она меня не интересует.

Оправдываться не в моих привычках, и я ощущал изрядную неловкость. Наверное, по этой причине мой голос прозвучал нервно и сухо.

\- Но я видел вас двоих...

\- Это не то, что ты думаешь. В любом случае, играм конец.

Я выпустил облако дыма и многозначительно посмотрел Элио в глаза.

Он пожал плечами. 

\- Ладно, извини, − и вернулся к своим книгам, спрятавшись в них, как моллюск в свою раковину. Не поверил? Испугался? Решил отомстить? Во мне вдруг взыграл азарт: любой ценой я должен вытащить его из-под панциря.

\- Может, теперь стоит попытаться тебе, − бросил я.

Я повёл партию на грани приличия и сознавал это.

\- Она не захочет.

\- А ты бы хотел?

Я подталкивал его к пропасти. Что бы он ни ответил, это дало бы мне ключ.

\- Нет.

Прозвучало… напряжённо, даже агрессивно. Он явно не понимал, к чему я клоню, и держался настороже, ожидая подвоха. Какой контраст с временем нашей дружбы первых недель, куда ещё не вторглись недоверие, ревность и запретные чувства! Недаром говорят, что когда ангелу обрезают крылья, он может начать летать на метле.

\- Ты уверен? Я знаю...

\- Да что ты знаешь? - воинственно перебил Элио.

\- Я знаю, что она тебе нравится.

\- Ты и понятия не имеешь, что и кто мне нравится! − почти взорвался он, отшвырнув карандаш. − Совершенно!

Я-таки заставил его сбросить маску и мог бы торжествовать, но лишь смотрел на него. И не узнавал. В его глазах блестели невыплаканные слёзы - и глухая безнадёжная тоска. И сразу всё куда-то делось. Моё раздражение, всепоглощающая злость на него испарились, будто этим ещё недавно пожирающим меня изнутри эмоциям нужно было только увидеть, как он страдает. Ну вот, я увидел. И за один удар сердца мысленно поклялся - что бы Элио ни сделал, я больше никогда не стану его ненавидеть. 

*****

Наши отношения вроде бы наладились, однако с этого момента они стали такими, точно мы добровольно завязали себе глаза и балансировали на канате, ожидая, кто первым с него свалится.

Мы, как и раньше, работали неподалёку друг от друга, и пикировки и поддразнивания незаметно перерастали в обычную ленивую беседу. Мы обсуждали фрагменты Гераклита, путешествие в И., которое собирался предпринять профессор, гадали, что будет в программе ансамбля камерной музыки, который вот-вот должен был приехать в Б. В ветреные дни я валялся на диване с рукописью или книжкой, выбранной наугад из обширной библиотеки профессора, но Элио уже не садился на ковёр возле дивана, а устраивался за столом. Прекратились и наши уроки игры на рояле в три руки.

С другой стороны… я с удивительной периодичностью замечал до дрожи знакомую худощавую фигуру, увенчанную тёмными кудрями. Банк, траттория, где играли в покер, площадь. За столом, в гостиной, в кабинете профессора я почти непрерывно ощущал на себе упорный взгляд и, оборачиваясь, перехватывал его, чем вгонял Элио в густую краску.

Доходило до невозможного — я чувствовал его рядом, когда мог побиться об заклад, что рядом точно никого не было. После окончания романа с Кьярой я, не имея внятного предлога для ежевечерного и ночного отсутствия, кроме покера два-три раза в неделю, повадился отсиживаться по ночам в обнаруженном случайно укромном местечке у моря; мерный шелест волн и звёздное небо над головой погружали меня в какой-то медитативный транс. Но даже это проверенное средство всё чаще не действовало. Взгляд Элио мне чудился и там, и я невольно оборачивался и всматривался в ночной мрак, будто меня кто-то звал оттуда по имени. Дорога через поле, балкон, отгораживающий наш мирок, моя комната, чуть ли не постель, - ничто больше не гарантировало безопасности. 

Запах его кожи, волос неумолимо вторгался в мои сны, придавая им пугающую реальность, и я вскакивал посреди ночи с колотящимся сердцем и в неприятно липких трусах. Я несколько раз просил Мафалду сменить постельное бельё, ссылаясь на то, что из-за ночной духоты сильно потел, однако это мало помогало. Так продолжалось, пока я не обнаружил, что подушки, в которые я утыкался лицом, матрас, покрывало действительно впитали его аромат крепко-накрепко. Не исключено, что в это оказались втянуты даже стены и занавески на окне: то был аромат самой летней Италии, её красной земли, сосен, трав, моря, цитронелловых свечей. С той поры я был обречён на неминуемую капитуляцию.

Инстинкт самосохранения подчас омрачает самые приятные мгновения и ставит крест на неблаговидных намерениях. Элио спал в соседней комнате, стеклянная дверь на балкон была постоянно открыта. Я мог бы тысячу раз насладиться созерцанием его, раскинувшегося на кровати прямо в шортах, или немного злоупотребить доверием, погладив взъерошенную макушку, проведя рукой по щеке, по груди…

Впрочем, кого я обманывал? Меня не привлекали такие проявления симпатии. Я бы предпочёл раздеть его, мотивируя свой поступок лишь заботой — в одежде спать неудобно. Я бы ничем не рисковал, он бы не воспротивился, теперь я знал это наверняка. Я бы мог обнять его, покрывать поцелуями линию вдоль ключиц, от шеи до плеча, ласкать гибкую спину, довести до стона, до молчаливой просьбы: “Ещё…”, - пока он не сдастся и не вверит мне себя.

Хотел ли я всего лишь обладать им? Я уже не мог ответить с полной уверенностью, потому что прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт, что с каждым днём тону всё глубже. Я боролся с иррациональным страхом, подтягивал все свои ресурсы, специально искал и находил множество причин, по которым мы не могли быть вместе, начиная от гнева профессора или синьоры Анеллы и заканчивая тем, что он сам повернётся ко мне спиной, когда попробует и поймёт, что реальность слишком далеко расходится с воображаемым.

Что Элио, в конце концов, знал о мужчинах, желающих друг друга? Был ли действительно готов к тому, чтобы коснуться рукой или губами чужого пениса? Представлял ли, что может последовать дальше? Знал ли, как ранит грубое словечко, каким его могут назвать? 

Может быть, он просто ещё не понимал: устраивать проверку собственным желаниям значило идти на уловку, пытаться получить, что хочешь, не признаваясь себе, что хочешь именно этого. Мне не улыбалась мысль стать учебным полигоном для экспериментов с чужой сексуальностью. 

Я чувствовал, что меня спасала его нерешительность, что ему проще умереть, чем назвать всё своими именами, и тешил себя надеждой, что так оно и останется до конца моего пребывания на вилле профессора.

_Продолжение следует..._

**Примечания:**  
* сoup de foudre – любовь с первого взгляда.  
** "Il terremoto" – "Землетрясение", эпилог "Семи слов Спасителя", живописующий бурю, разразившуюся после смерти Христа.  
*** "You can never win or lose If you don't run the race" - слова из последнего куплета “Love my way”.  
**** Оригинал (перевод Г.Плисецкого)  
Так как истина вечно уходит из рук, -  
Не пытайся понять непонятное, друг.  
Чашу в руки бери, оставайся невеждой,  
Нету смысла, поверь, в изученье наук.


	2. Вверх по лестнице, ведущей вниз

Надежда моя испарилась быстрее, чем испаряются капли утренней росы под жарким солнцем. Элио всё-таки не выдержал.

Дело было как раз после завтрака. Я сидел верхом на закраине бассейна, делая вид, что читаю, а на самом деле бездумно любовался колеблющимися отражениями на подёрнутой рябью поверхности воды. У меня и в мыслях не было, к чему приведёт простое предложение съездить со мной к синьоре Милани. 

По пути я поймал себя на том, что никуда не хочу спешить, как будто в тот день у нас не было никаких интересных дел. Такой сладостный миг между “всегда” и “никогда”, когда время замедляет бег, давая возможность прочувствовать его скоротечность. Какая-то секунда - и сотня упущенных возможностей пронеслась мимо, какие-то шестнадцать дней - и я уеду, переверну очередную страницу жизни и вряд ли когда-нибудь вспомню это томление, жгучие сны, преследующие по ночам… 

Элио безвозвратно уйдёт из моей жизни через шестнадцать дней.

Наверное, впервые я позволил себе так точно посчитать их.

Мы доехали до площади. Курить хотелось нестерпимо, и я купил пачку “Gauloises”. Элио спросил, могу ли я угостить его. Я достал одну сигарету и сложил ладони лодочкой, поднеся огонь. Я мог бы просто дать ему зажигалку.

Значительно ниже площади открывался потрясающий вид на море: оно было спокойным, лишь несколько едва различимых полосок пены на гребнях волн, бьющихся о камни.

\- Ты знаешь, кто утонул тут недалеко? – спросил я.

\- Знаю. Шелли.

\- И ты знаешь, что его жена Мария и друзья сделали, когда нашли тело?

\- Cor cordium*, − моментально ответил Элио. 

Может быть, легенда о долго не поддававшемся огню сердце поэта и верном друге, голыми руками выхватившем его из пламени погребального костра, всего лишь легенда, но это красивая легенда.

\- Есть что-то, чего ты не знаешь?

\- Я ничего не знаю, Оливер. Ничего, что действительно для меня важно.

У меня возникло такое чувство, что канат начал рваться. Элио на самом деле имел в виду то, что я думал?

\- И что же для тебя действительно важно?

\- Ты единственный, кто знает точно.

Пауза. Ну вот, Элио признался.

\- Почему ты говоришь мне это?

\- Потому, что тебе следует знать, − выпалил он. − Потому что я не мог бы сказать такое никому больше.

Что я чувствовал в тот момент? Я ощущал себя человеком, с которого посреди толпы сорвали одежду, потому что события стремительно выходили из-под моего контроля. Элио выложил карты на стол, и все недомолвки, за которыми можно прятаться, исчезли. Я так давно хотел этого невозможного парня, что теперь по-настоящему опасался себя и своих желаний и не понимал, как надёжно запереть этот ящик Пандоры. 

Вот чем кончилось - неверие щит мой, и единственное моё спасение. Снова и снова спрашивал я, понимает ли Элио, что сейчас происходит. Снова и снова он отвечал мне, что я не ошибся в своих догадках. Однако на этот раз я далеко не был уверен в том, что он понимал это так, как это понимал я. У меня был опыт - у него нет. Если бы переводчица не перепутала страницы и тем самым не лишила меня работы, не знаю, понял бы я в тот день хоть одну строчку из собственной книги.

\- Лучше бы я ничего не говорил, − вырвалось у Элио, когда мы уходили с площади, готовясь ехать обратно. Он уже пожалел о своём признании. То ли ещё будет.

\- Я сделаю вид, будто ты ничего не говорил. Считай, примерещилось.

Десять минут назад я страстно желал повернуть время вспять, и вот Элио давал возможность считать роковые слова непроизнесёнными. Я должен бы радоваться, однако никакой радости не испытывал: теперь вернуться к непринуждённой дружбе первых недель так же невозможно, как заставить рвущийся к свету и солнцу дубок забраться обратно в жёлудь. 

\- Догоняй, - бросил я и полетел вниз с холма так, будто за мной гнались черти. Но как ни быстро крутил я педали, знал: Элио всё равно меня догонит. Он всегда догонял. 

Мы мчались во весь дух по пустынной в это время дня дороге через поле. Вокруг было так красиво! Пахло мятой, лавандой и розмарином, высокие стебли подсолнечников, не выдерживая тяжести золотых соцветий, склонялись чуть ли не до земли. С другой стороны дороги нам под колёса косо ложились кружева, сплетённые солнечными лучами, пробивавшимися сквозь листву деревьев. Я страстно желал, чтобы эта поездка никогда не заканчивалась. Скорость, ветер в лицо, усилия, которые я прилагал, избавляли меня от необходимости ДУМАТЬ. Неизбежности принять РЕШЕНИЕ. 

У неприметной развилки обогнавший меня Элио притормозил. 

\- Хочешь, покажу тебе одно местечко, о котором мало кто знает? - спросил он, обернувшись. - Туда приходил рисовать Моне.

Крошечные, чахлые пальмы и узловатые оливковые деревья образовывали рощицу. Извилистая тропинка вела через неё под уклон к высоким средиземноморским соснам. Я прислонил велосипед к одной из них, он сделал так же, и мы прошли дальше к небольшому пригорку, частично укрытому тенью сосен. Оттуда начинался заросший высокой травой длинный покатый склон, обрывающийся террасой, подпёртой каменной кладкой.

Прямо перед нами раскинулась тихая бухта. Ни малейшего признака цивилизации - домов, пристани, рыбацких лодок. Чуть дальше, утопая в зелени, возвышалась колокольня Сан-Джакомо, которую Элио называл "Увидеть-и-умереть". Если напрячь зрение, можно разобрать слева за мысом контуры домов города Н., а по правую руку в туманной дымке тонуло что-то, напоминающее дом профессора и ближайшие виллы: семьи Вимини и семьи Морейски. 

Я задержал дыхание. Небесная синева нисходила на землю, а солнце так горячо сияло, – казалось, что лето будет царить здесь вечно. От нагретых камней, от травы поднималось дрожащее марево, снизу изумрудно-синее море нежно шептало что-то соснам. Кровь прилила к моему лицу. Не сразу, не вдруг, мало-помалу тепло, блеск, красота завладевали мной, пока не получили всего целиком. Остаться здесь, видеть перед собой этот простор, приводить сюда избранных так же, как сегодня привели меня! Я украдкой взглянул на Элио, глаза которого с жадностью оглядывали то, что, несомненно, видели сотни, тысячи раз. Яркое солнце резче выделило черты его лица, линию челюсти, острый подбородок, чёткий контур губ. Что-то призывное было в этом лице, словно он ждал, что сама Афродита выйдет к нему из моря.

Мягкая волна зыби прошла по высокой траве, морской бриз пахнул нам в лицо прохладой, отвел тёмный завиток с виска.

\- Это моё место, - Элио простёр руку, - навечно. Я прихожу сюда читать. Даже не могу сказать, сколько книг тут прочёл.

По-прежнему глядя куда-то перед собой, он сел на траву. Мне ничего не оставалось, как присесть в паре ярдов от него. Порой между нами проскальзывали особые моменты, похожие на этот: я чувствовал себя очень неуверенно, слишком уязвимо, и, по-хорошему, надо было мне тогда же сказать "спасибо" и вежливо отступить, предложить продолжить путь, но я не мог пошевелиться. Это место… оно словно стирало барьеры, существовало вокруг - и внутри нас. Я опустился на траву, лёг на спину и, закинув руки за голову, закрыл глаза.

\- Ты ставишь меня в трудное, даже невыносимое положение, - сказал я через несколько минут. 

\- Почему?

Я собирался говорить настолько ясно, насколько смогу. 

\- Теперь я тебе скажу - ты единственный, кто знает, почему.

\- В этом есть что-нибудь неправильное?

\- Для меня есть. Не буду прикидываться, будто ничего подобного не приходило мне в голову.

\- Думаю, я был бы последним, кто узнал бы об этом.

\- Нет, ты был бы последним, кому я бы об этом сказал, - возразил я. - Как думаешь, что происходит?

\- Происходит?.. Ничего, − он явно смутился. − Ничего.

\- Понятно, − в конце концов ответил я. − Если тебе станет легче, я сдерживаюсь.

\- Лучшее, что я могу, притворяться, что мне всё равно.

\- В этом ты весьма преуспел, - отрезал я. Его равнодушие, моё равнодушие были игрой на публику, притворством. Всё ли ещё они притворство?

\- Ты самый счастливый парень на свете, - мечтательно проговорил я. – У тебя есть… всё.

\- У меня нет и половины этого "всего", - упорствовал Элио. 

\- Жить здесь на протяжении целого лета, читать в своё удовольствие, общаться со всеми, кого твой отец приглашает нести "обеденную повинность", - перечислил я. – Недостаточно? 

Элио не попался на эту удочку, он знал - мы оба говорили о нас. Что ж, посмотрим....

Я наклонился над ним, погладил большим пальцем его нижнюю губу, медля перед лицом неизбежности. Элио мог сейчас отступить, если б захотел, и я уловил испуганно-восторженное выражение его глаз. Но когда я легонько коснулся чуть сухих от волнения губ, то понял, что пропал. Это ещё даже не было поцелуем, а мне показалось, будто что-то внутри меня рванулось по этому шаткому мостику навстречу Элио. Он опустился на землю и прижался к ней лопатками, точно мечтал продавить её, но я чувствовал, как его колено вторглось меж моих. Он уходил от меня и тянул к себе. Слишком откровенно для невинности, слишком невинно для страсти. Выгнутая поза, тёмно-розовые от прилива крови губы, которые он облизал… Неужели я должен был отбросить весь свой жизненный опыт и не принимать подобное за авансы?! 

Надо быть святым, чтобы устоять перед тем, что мне столь настойчиво предлагали. 

Свой первый поцелуй с мужчиной я, по своему собственному мнению, оформившемуся гораздо позднее, не прочувствовал. Замешательство было настолько сильным, что я просто стоял тогда как столб и позволял себя целовать. Глаза открыть я так не решился.

Если бы меня попросили описать вкус нашего с Элио первого поцелуя, я бы тоже затруднился. Какая-то абсолютная дисгармония – мягкость и податливость, но ни капли покорности, невинность, неправильная и чересчур расчётливая, но ненаигранная. Когда я на пробу тронул его язык своим, он отдёрнул его, однако не испуганно, а словно скрываясь в засаде, чтобы потом застать меня врасплох и взять в плен. Я ощутил голод сильнее физического, страсть, поднимавшуюся к ярости, и был вынужден капитулировать и тщательно контролировать себя. 

\- Ну как, лучше? - спросил я, отстранившись. В ответ Элио рванулся ко мне так, что от возбуждения глаза застлала багровая пелена. До чего просто было бы перекатиться, подмять Элио под себя и отдаться сводящейся с ума жажде! 

С усилием - один Бог знает, каким! - я взял себя в руки. О, как же я был тогда доволен, что научился укрощать пылкость. Дай я себе волю, поцелуй Элио со всей страстью — вряд ли смог бы вовремя остановиться. Положить руки ему на плечи, оторвать от себя. Спокойно сказать:

\- Думаю, нам пора. 

\- Ещё нет, - он буквально умолял.

\- Так не может… Я себя знаю. Пусть всё так и остаётся. Мне хотелось бы быть хорошим.

Непростительная наивность: я думал, что это ещё возможно - быть хорошим. На кого, интересно, я рассчитывал, если меня предавали и тело, и сердце, и рассудок… 

\- Мне без разницы. Кто узнает?

И прежде, чем я догадался, что он собирается сделать, его ладонь накрыла мой пах. Я не ожидал подобной смелости, но сумел осторожно переплести наши пальцы и отстранить его руку. Но это уже не имело никакого значения: не почувствовать, что я возбуждён, он не мог и взирал теперь на меня, как маленькая мышь-камикадзе могла бы смотреть на кота, отказывающегося её съесть - никуда ты, брат, от меня не денешься.

Это по идее должно было ощущаться чудовищной ошибкой. Грязной, глупой ошибкой беспомощного перед своими страстями человека, которую следовало немедленно исправлять. Должно было - но не ощущалось. Я устроил Элио экзамен, чтобы он узнал, чего хочет на самом деле, а сам даже не понимал, прошёл он его или провалил. Что до меня самого… я с треском провалился. Только игнорирование могло помочь мне сохранить остатки самоуважения.

\- Мы никогда не заговорим снова, − с горечью сказал Элио, когда мы возвращались к оставленным велосипедам, и бриз трепал наши волосы. - По-настоящему, хочу сказать. Мы будем попусту болтать о том, о сём. И, самое смешное, я так жить не смогу.

“А я?”

Я тоже не смог. Я не удержался, за обедом тайком скинул эспадрилью и нашёл ступню Элио своей. Я видел, как он вздрогнул и как делал всё, чтобы никто не заметил, что мы ласкали друг друга под столом. Его щёки пылали, глаза подозрительно блестели, но остальные, поглощённые очередным спором, не обратили на нас внимания.

Кровь, хлынувшая у Элио из носа, стала полной неожиданностью. Меня сразила внезапная дурнота сродни панической атаке: казалось, я либо ударюсь в слёзы, либо упаду в обморок. Элио ахнул, но быстро схватил салфетку, затолкал её в ноздри и откинул голову. 

\- Со мной такое бывает, - извинился он. - Слишком много был на солнце. Сейчас попрошу у Мафалды лёд.

Его самообладание меня удивило, особенно по контрасту с моей собственной растерянностью.

"Возьми себя в руки, − повторял я себе, − возьми себя в руки. Не позволяй своему телу опять подставить тебя".

Странностей в моей семье - в широком смысле обоих понятий - не больше, чем в других, но среди этих странностей есть одна, которую никто не может объяснить. При виде крови нам становится нехорошо. Наверное, по этой причине мои предки на пару веков вглубь не становились врачами и не избирали военное поприще. Проявляется это больше у мужчин, чем у женщин, да к тому же по-разному. Например, мой отец не выносит вида чужой крови, при этом довольно успешно оказывает себе первую медицинскую помощь и даже может наложить шов. У меня же всё наоборот. Когда мне было двенадцать, моя сестра Рэчел по неосторожности так крепко сжала стакан, что буквально раздавила его, и именно я и мать - отец чуть сознания не лишился и был выдворен из столовой встречать парамедиков - пытались остановить кровотечение и вытаскивали осколки из искромсанной ладони. Так что ничего нового в моей реакции не было. Гораздо неожиданнее был факт, осознанный мной позже, - я отреагировал на кровь Элио так, словно она моя.

“Подумаю об этом позже”, - сказал я себе.

\- Это из-за меня? − спросил я, зайдя в его комнату после обеда. Элио полусидел-полулежал, откинув голову к стене и держа у носа салфетку с завёрнутым в неё льдом. Умыться он пока не удосужился, и мне опять чуть не стало дурно при виде не смытых с подбородка потёков зловеще-бордового цвета.

\- Присядь на секунду, - тихо донеслось из-за салфетки. Я присел на самый край кровати, в ногах. - Не волнуйся, я справлюсь. 

Мне нестерпимо захотелось на свежий воздух. Не гожусь я ни в сиделки, ни в медбратья. Во всяком случае, для этого конкретного пациента. Я ответил что-то вежливое, приличествующее ситуации, и ушёл. 

Меня раздирали противоречивые желания. Я хотел сбежать из этого дома, куда угодно. Желал покончить, наконец, с книгой и немедленно оказаться в Нью-Йорке, заняться подготовкой курса по античной философии, который должен был с осени вести в Колледже Барнард. И в то же время что-то прочнее корабельного троса удерживало меня здесь. И над всем этим довлел страх: я отреагировал на ЕГО кровь так, словно она МОЯ. Что это значит? - я избегал думать. Я подозревал, что ответ мне не понравится.

О времени, прошедшем до следующего утра, я и тогда почти ничего не мог вспомнить. 

Знаю, что пытался прийти в себя, сидя на камнях в своём обычном месте, медитируя и глядя на море. Но солнечная рябь, то и дело вспыхивавшая на водном зеркале, ослепляла, и сосредоточиться не удавалось. Понимаю, что сорвался в город, потому что в какой-то момент осознал, что держу в руках карты, но не помню, как туда добрался. Не исключено, что пешком. Что-то я пил, и немало, виски, наверное, но не удивлюсь, если окажется, что и бренди тоже. Где-то с кем-то пьяно обжимался, причём откуда этот или эта - я надеюсь, что “эта” - взялся, не помню опять-таки. Может, именно она и подбросила меня поздно ночью до виллы профессора. Но этот провал в памяти на самом деле был благословением. Я не думал об Элио, о наших признаниях, о том, что теперь будет.

Наутро я проснулся с головной болью и ломотой во всём теле, предвещавшими крепкое знатное похмелье. Лицо в зеркале ванной было лицом мужчины под сорок. Мешки и синяки под глазами, морщины, красные следы от складок покрывала, поскольку я уснул лицом вниз. Вместе с протрезвлением вернулись и заботы - в мыслях, и без того рваных и бессвязных, маленькое отдалённое местечко прочно занимал Элио.

Дальше мне не стало лучше. От вида тостов замутило. Единственное, что я мог съесть - кофе, немного сока и яйца. Я разбил вершину яйца плоской ложкой; никогда не умел вскрывать их правильно.

Сидевший напротив Элио притворился, будто меня не замечает. Профессор глянул поверх газеты и еле удержался от того, чтобы присвистнуть.

\- Молю Бога, что прошлой ночью ты сорвал банк, иначе мне придётся отвечать перед твоим отцом. 

\- Я всегда в выигрыше, Проф.

\- А твой отец одобряет?

\- У него нет права не одобрять. Я сам обеспечиваю себя с колледжа.

Я работал барменом в кафе колледжа, потом стал ресторатором, и у меня ещё был покер. Я сам снимал квартиру и жил не в кампусе, хотя учёбу в Колумбийском университете всё же оплатил отец. Но и эти деньги я обещал вернуть.

\- Тебе бы выспаться как следует, - подключилась синьора Анелла.

\- Этой ночью, клянусь, никакого покера, никакого алкоголя. Я приведу себя в порядок, и после ужина мы посмотрим телевизор или сыграем в канасту, как почтенные итальянцы, - обещал я. - Но сначала мне надо встретиться с Милани. Вот увидите, вечером я буду самым послушным мальчиком на всей Ривьере. 

Я устроил себе пробежку до Б. и заодно купил там огромный букет для хозяйки, после обеда проспал часа три - первый раз за всё время пребывания на вилле. Но мысли об Элио не отпускали. Меня беспокоило его состояние, мне по-прежнему чудился его запах, его голос, его присутствие, его прикосновения. 

По уговору тем вечером мы уселись все вместе, даже Вимини, заглянувшая к нам, и Мафалда, у которой было свое "место" возле двери в гостиную, смотрели что-то романтическое по телевизору. Обсуждали каждую сцену, предсказывали конец, по очереди возмущались и насмехались над глупыми сюжетными поворотами, актёрами, героями. Позвонила мать, как она это периодически делала. Её заинтересовал смех, донёсшийся из трубки.

\- У тебя там компания? - спросила она. - Девушки?

\- Единственной присутствующей здесь девушке десять лет, мам, - усмехнувшись, ответил я.

Спать мы легли чуть ли не с курами.

На следующий день утром у меня, наконец, нашлось время поразмыслить. Стоит ли восстанавливать наше общение, ставшее хрупким, как никогда до того, или лучше не замечать Элио так же, как он не заметил меня вчера за завтраком? Не разговаривать с ним, потому что теперь, очевидно, это неизбежно вызовет замешательство? Однако последнее непременно заметят и пристанут с вопросами. Или сделать вид, будто случившегося никогда не было? Но мы оба знали, что было. Исключить некоторые темы из бесед? Я не верил, что этот метод принесёт успех, во всяком случае, в долгосрочной перспективе, но попробовать стоило.

Четырнадцать дней, четырнадцать… Много это, мало, достаточно?

Когда Элио спустился, со стола уже убирали завтрак, а я лежал на траве, полностью погруженный в работу.

\- Я ждал тебя прошлой ночью, − раздался вдруг его голос. Я в изумлении поднял голову: словно сварливая жена распекала неведомо где загулявшего мужа. На берме я довольно прозрачно намекнул, что его представления вижу насквозь. Значит ли это, что Элио решил стать прямолинейным вместо того, чтобы юлить и прятаться? Я мог быть прямолинейным, я мог быть уклончивым, я мог быть вежливым, - да каким угодно.

\- А почему ты тоже не поехал в город? Расслабился бы, - спокойно парировал я. - Хоть отдохнул?

\- В некотором смысле. 

Я уткнулся в рукопись. Сделал вид, что сосредоточен на ней.

\- Тебе надо утром в город? 

\- Может быть, позже.

Я много раз осаживал Элио этой фразой, но он в очередной раз удивил меня, отказавшись отступить.

\- Я туда собирался. Заказывал книгу, её как раз доставили. Надеялся, что мы съездим вместе.

Никаких хождений вокруг да около. Давненько я не попадал в положение того, на кого ведётся атака. Обычно атакующим был сам. Ну, ладно…

\- Имеешь в виду, как в прошлый раз? − мягко уточнил я.

\- Не думаю, что мы когда-нибудь осмелимся на что-то подобное... − начал он смело, но тут же стушевался и докончил: − но да, как в тот день.

Его смущение было столь заметным, что я не понимал, почему он так упорствовал.

\- Неужели я тебе так сильно нравлюсь, Элио? 

Прямолинейность должна знать свои рамки, а это был удар под дых. Любой человек, тем более подросток, испытывающий неловкость, скорее ответил бы “нет”. Так ответил бы я, когда был в возрасте Элио или чуть моложе.

\- Нравишься ли ты мне, Оливер? Я боготворю тебя.

Это слово меня сразило. Словно меня ударили по щеке и тут же покрыли лицо страстными поцелуями. Он снова отправил к чёрту всё, что я о нём напридумывал.

\- Я отправлюсь с тобой в Б., − сказал я. − Но без разговоров.

\- Без разговоров, - согласился он.

Поездка была… мучительной. Молча мы ехали по дороге через поле, так же молча - через рощицу, сквозь раскалённую красную пустыню отчуждения. А вокруг ни на минуту не затихало пение птиц, по-прежнему буйствовали летние ароматы, а мы… а мы молчали - на площади, за кофе, пока дожидались открытия книжного. Раньше наше совместное молчание бывало уютным, теперь же стало изматывающим. Признание Элио неуловимо изменило отношения. Они не стали предупредительнее или проще, как могли бы, просто во всех его словах, в каждом его движении я пытался разглядеть второй смысл, какое-то послание, адресованное лично мне. И чем больше я наблюдал за ним, тем больше мне казалось, что и он исподтишка наблюдает за мной. 

Или не казалось?

Элио уставился на военный мемориал, я смотрел в сторону мерцающего залива, и никто из нас не произнёс ни слова о Шелли. Но мы думали о нём оба; я догадался об этом, когда невольно высказал свои мысли вслух, недоумевая, как можно утонуть в таком море, а он улыбнулся мне улыбкой соучастника.

Продавец заказал две копии “Арманса” Стендаля, одну в мягкой обложке, другую в твёрдой и дорогой. Элио попросил ручку, раскрыл издание в твёрдой обложке и написал: “Zwischen Immer und Nie, для тебя в молчании, где-то в Италии в середине восьмидесятых”. Эта книга и открытка, которую я попросту умыкнул без спроса, - всё, что осталось у меня от того лета.

Мучительно, как же мучительно…

Канат, на котором мы балансировали, каким-то чудом ещё держался, но покоя я лишился. Вдобавок пришёл антициклон, ночи стали слишком жаркие, и запах цитронеллы оглушал. Невозможно ни спать, ни читать, только смотреть на море, и я не мог заставить себя лечь в кровать. Зная, что Элио рядом, в своей постели, я распахивал зелёные ставни французского окна − старые петли предательски скрипели − и выходил на балкон в одних трусах. Этот балкон и наши комнаты были средоточием нашей интимности, мира, принадлежавшего только нам. Это почти лишало меня самообладания. Слышал ли он меня? Обратил ли внимание, что за столом я не пил вина, только пригубливал? Знал ли, как я боюсь стать лунатиком и, ведомый в полусне вышедшим из повиновения навязчивым желанием, просто войду однажды к нему? Я бы лёг рядом, притянул его к себе и заглушил изумлённые возгласы поцелуем. И к дьяволу всё, что придёт позже. Ведь секс в отношениях важное, неотъемлемое, но не главное. Всё равно на первый план выходит личность человека, и призрак этой личности изводил меня ночами так, что я даже разговаривал с ним.

Я дошёл до того, что страшился взглянуть Элио в глаза. Невзирая на жару, пытался работать в комнате. Крался на цыпочках, как какой-то воришка, покидая дом вечером. И только Вимини оставалась лучом света, моим Вергилием в этом аду. Если бы не наша дружба, я бы сломался. Съехал бы из дома профессора и, если бы меня прижали, рассказал, почему.

Дня через два Элио исчез на ночную прогулку и возвратился лишь под утро. Я узнал, с кем он был и чем занимался, по одному брошенному на меня торжествующему взгляду. А вернувшись после утренней пробежки, я нашёл записку, подсунутую под дверь.

“Не могу выдержать молчания. Мне надо поговорить с тобой”.

Боги великие и малые, вы можете объяснить, зачем дозволяете ТАКИЕ игры?! 

Двенадцать дней.

Или срочно съезжать - или соглашаться. Половинчатое решение отсрочило бы неизбежное на сутки-двое, не больше.

Не единожды давалась мне возможность поставить преграду на пути желания, толкавшего нас друг к другу, но избранные мной для этого способы были подобны попыткам подняться по лестнице Эшера**. И впоследствии спрашивал я себя, почему же хотя бы после получения записки я не разорвал бесповоротно общение. Не уехал, не сбежал, если хотите. И вот единственный ответ, который я нашёл: я закрыл на всё глаза и решился любить потому, что на иное решиться не смог. Иное отправило бы меня в ад куда худший.

Повторяю: как бы Элио меня не боготворил, я никогда не ходил с нимбом святости. Ни тогда, ни позже. 

“Не будь ребёнком. Увидимся в полночь”, - вот что я добавил. 

Весь день был наполнен томлением и тревогой. Время ползло невыносимо медленно, и мне не раз казалось, будто все часы в доме разом сломались. Я не вынес бы этого, оставаясь в четырёх стенах, поэтому снова сбежал. Был на берме, набираясь смелости, долго плавал в море и первый раз крупно проигрался за покерным столом. К вечеру мои нервы были настолько взвинчены, что я понял: необходимо что-то, что не позволит мне слететь с катушек раньше времени, поэтому обзавёлся марихуаной. Немного, на один косячок.

Я вернулся к ужину, сел на своё обычное место рядом с Элио. Он несколько раз пытался завести разговор, но я чувствовал: если заговорю, голос мне откажет, и ограничивался односложными “да”, “нет”, “не знаю”. Потом поднялся и заперся в своей комнате. Видел, как Элио с Марсией играют в теннис на корте. Всё висело на волоске и могло развалиться в мгновение ока - я мог вскоре получить всё, о чём мечтал, равно как и не получить совершенно ничего. Элио мог передумать или в последний момент испугаться, и я признавал за ним право и на то, и на другое. Умом я понимал: он хочет, говоря по-библейски, познать меня и через это познать самого себя. Ещё десять дней назад мысль стать для него испытательным секс-полигоном меня раздражала, сейчас - заводила.

Как впечатлительные хозяева не догадались, какого накала достигли страсти между нами, я не понимаю. Вероятно, их отвлекли гости, явившиеся к ужину: занятый на полставки адъюнкт-профессор по музыке и гей-пара из Чикаго, которая упорно общалась на жутком итальянском. Я слышал выволочку, устроенную по этому поводу Элио отцом, с призывом вести себя как воспитанный человек. В доме профессора, конечно, царила анархия, но при необходимости он, не задумываясь, прибегал к авторитетному тону главы семьи. Если бы мой отец пользовался подобной властью столь же выборочно, это помогло бы нам избежать многих проблем… Гости выглядели как близнецы в своих одинаковых рубашках показательно пурпурного цвета и с одинаковыми букетами. Будучи сам наполовину геем - забавно звучит, если подумать, - я не мог представить, что когда-нибудь буду держать себя столь вызывающе. Даже если “выйду из шкафа”.

Я сидел на кровати в темноте и курил, прислушиваясь к их болтовне и хихиканью где-то в отдалении и к шагам Элио за стеной. Придёт или нет? Травка привела меня в состояние безвременья и эйфории, и я совсем не следил за часами. Стук в застеклённую дверь, которую я плотно закрыл из вполне объяснимой предосторожности, заставил меня встрепенуться. Пришёл.

Кто из нас испытывал большую неловкость? Мне казалось, что я, Элио - наверняка - что он. Я бестолково поправлял подушки, он явно не знал, куда деть руки, но самокрутка с марихуаной позволила их занять. А потом нас отпустило. Я больше не боялся отказа, он – унижения. Единственное, чего боялся я – сделать что-то не так, поторопиться и тем всё испортить.

Наши тела почти ничего не скрывали друг от друга, спасибо мокрым плавкам и привычке ходить без рубашек, но теперь снова - о Господи, снова - мы сближались, шаг за шагом. Коснуться моей ступни? Пожалуйста. Обнять? Милости прошу. Я намеренно добивался от него инициативы, уговаривая себя не спешить, дать всё переиграть, пока не поздно. И лишь когда он провёл руками по моему телу и забрался под свободную рубашку, я не выдержал. Я должен был проговорить кое-что вслух.

\- Ты уверен?

Он кивнул.

Я обнял его лицо обеими ладонями, всмотрелся пристальнее. Оно было взволновано, его заливал самый прекрасный румянец из всех, что я видел, губы призывно приоткрылись, и я ощутил на своих губах его тёплое дыхание. Элио возбуждал меня, потому что сам по себе был рождён возбуждать. Возможно, он этого ещё не сознавал. В глазах его вспыхивал странный огонёк. Я видел в них кураж, я видел в них желание братства и слияния. Впервые я близко подошёл к пониманию, насколько правдиво сказанное им “я тебя боготворю”, потому что он смотрел на меня так, как смотрят на Бога или на солнце: восторженно, рискуя ослепнуть — и всё равно смотрят. Я никак не мог вникнуть: откуда этот ранимый юноша, полный сомнений в себе и страхов, взял мужество прийти в мою постель? Я на секунду задумался, не слишком ли многое от меня сейчас зависит. Может быть, это мне стоит сдать назад - ради него.

\- Мы не поговорили, − хрипло заметил я.

Он пожал плечами. О чём? Зачем? Поздно. Мы оба знали: черта уже пересечена. Я не имел права отказать ему.

\- Я могу тебя поцеловать?

Без дальнейших околичностей он накрыл мои губы своими, я подхватил его под спину и - наконец-то! - привлёк к себе и ответил. Со всей страстью, как давно мечтал.

Я человек, не слишком склонный к порядку, и моя постель в тот момент походила скорее на рабочий стол, нежели на спальное место. Страницы перевода, заметки, карты, книги завалили всё изножье. Чтобы поцеловать меня, Элио встал на колени, лицом ко мне, безжалостно отпихивая это ногами и внося полную сумятицу в мою работу, но мне всё было безразлично, пока он ТАК ко мне подавался.

Я сорвал с него футболку одним движением, он потянулся к пуговицам на моей рубашке, и пальцы его заметно подрагивали.

\- Стой, давай проще, - шепнул я Элио прямо в губы, - вот так… - и положил его ладони себе на бока. Он понял и снял с меня рубашку так же, как я с него футболку - через голову. В какой-то момент мы оба оказались совершенно обнажёнными, хотя я не мог бы сказать, кто и когда стащил с него или с меня шорты и бельё.

Даже наедине с бумагой я не могу касаться подробностей той удивительной ночи, хотя каждая её минута навечно врезалась мне в память. Когда дойдёшь до такого градуса желания, до какого дошёл я, когда чувствуешь так сильно, что, кажется, лучше уж не чувствовать ничего, сложно придерживаться каких-то моральных рамок: тебе дорого любое проявление этого желания, несмотря на то, что всё представлял не так. Мы почти не говорили, тем более что двоим в постели слова особенно-то и не нужны. Всё скажется прикосновениями. Жадный поцелуй — хочу тебя! Стон, ответный укус в шею - и я! Долгожданное ощущение чужой кожи под руками, удовлетворённый выдох – наконец-то! Ладонями вниз по спине, наслаждаясь выступающими позвонками – мой! Осторожное вторжение пальцев в ложбинку между ягодиц — этого ты хочешь? Нетерпеливое движение навстречу — этого! Вонзившиеся в плечи ногти — больно! Нежность губ, пытающихся извиниться за пытку — знаю, мне остановиться? Пауза, расслабившиеся ладони — нет. Учащающийся ритм, от которого в ушах стоит рёв — теперь не выпущу! Пяткой по бедру — и не надо! Ещё! И есть лишь два исключения в этой жаркой бессловесности — имена, выдыхаемые на пике наслаждения.

Той ночью у меня появилось никогда не испытанное прежде ощущение чего-то, прямиком сошедшего с небес, будто половина меня, некогда отторгнутая, наконец, вернулась и слилась со мной. Словно нас объединила моя кровь, ещё раньше узнавшая частицу себя в его крови. Не могу объяснить доходчивее. Руки Элио дрожали так же, как мои, на которые я опирался, и всхлипы, срывавшиеся с его губ, в точности повторяли те, что срывались с моих, испарина и семя, покрывшие наши тела, были общими, и, чувствуя, что он будто стал мной, а я - им, я попросил: “Назови меня своим именем, и я назову тебя своим”, - и стало так…

Я не предвидел тогда - и хорошо, что не предвидел, - какую цену за это уплачу. Мы уплатим. В моей жизни полно минут несравнимого ни с чем счастья и минут чёрной тоски, и самым сильным ощущением и того, и другого я обязан Элио. 

Прошло, должно быть, с полчаса, мы отдышались и начали хоть что-то соображать.

\- Мы очень шумели?

\- Нет, - улыбнулся я, - не о чем волноваться.

Я подобрал первое попавшееся, чтобы вытереть обоих. Это оказалась моя рубашка. Элио проводил её глазами, когда, закончив, я бросил рубашку на пол.

\- Мафалда всегда ищет следы. 

\- Она ничего не найдёт, я что-нибудь придумаю, − успокоил я. 

\- Я называю эту рубашку “Парус”, - по-прежнему притихший Элио завозился, вытащив из-под себя какую-то книгу, и положил голову мне на плечо. - Ты был в ней, когда приехал.

\- Ты помнишь?

\- Я помню всё. Для меня она это ты.

Я притянул его к себе, чувствуя, как заново возбуждаюсь, но на этот раз мы обошлись без проникновения. Потом я задремал ненадолго и пробудился, как от толчка. Первые предрассветные лучи окрашивали комнату в розоватый цвет, прикрыв этой вуалью ужасающий беспорядок. Но отчего я проснулся? Я взглянул на Элио. Голова его всё также покоилась на моей руке, губы были плотно сжаты, глаза открыты и… избегали моего взгляда. Сердце сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия. 

\- Ты не выглядишь счастливым. Что не так?

Он пожал плечами и поморщился от этого движения. Внезапно я вспомнил, как сорвался ночью. За мной это водилось - я умел себя сдерживать, но, дорвавшись до того, в чём долго себе отказывал, мог полностью лишиться самоконтроля. Неужели я… От такой мысли у меня всё внутри перевернулось.

\- Тебе плохо?

Снова он лишь пожал плечами.

\- Я знал, нам не надо было этого делать. Я знал это, − вырвалось у меня. − Нам следовало поговорить…

\- Возможно, - холодно ответил он с таким видом, точно его сейчас стошнит. Я не мог этого видеть.

\- Поспи. Тебе надо отдохнуть, - посоветовал я, лишь бы что-нибудь сказать.

Он неловко перекинул руку мне через грудь и смежил веки. Уснул он или нет, не знаю, возможно, что нескоро, как и я.

Снаружи занимался новый день, а душу мою заволакивал мрак вечной ночи. Сбывались мои худшие прогнозы: Элио попробовал, ему не понравилось, и теперь им овладевало отвращение и что-то вроде раскаяния.

В моей постели случались девственники обоих полов, но подобных чувств не испытывал никто. Скажу осторожнее – по крайней мере, никто не дал мне этого заметить. И в то утро дня, одиннадцатого из оставшихся до моего отъезда, я абсолютно растерялся, не понимая, что говорить, что делать, как помочь. Даже уехать уже не имел права, не сейчас. Мне следовало оставаться рядом, пока Элио того хотел, пока всё как-нибудь не нормализуется. Ещё немного - и я свалился бы в пропасть бесплодных сожалений вслед за ним.

“Подумаю об этом позже”, - горько усмехнулся я про себя.

Проснувшись через пару часов, мы отправились плавать, и я старался не думать, что так близки мы, может быть, в последний раз. Я надел “Парус” и зашёл в нём в воду, намереваясь потом выдать это за случайность. Подумаешь, волна слишком высокая… Вместе мы доплыли до большого камня. Мы разговаривали, и Элио очень старался показать, что смирился с произошедшим и счастлив находиться рядом. “Дело сделано, и его не исправишь”, - как говорят в Турции, когда отрубают голову не тому, кому нужно. Но я заметил, как он, отвернувшись, полоскал рот, как ожесточённо тёр грудь, на которую я кончил прошлой ночью. Сразу вспомнилось выражение его лица в момент экстаза, но я мысленно отвесил себе здоровенную оплеуху: дела и без того достаточно плохи, чтобы выставлять себя похотливым жеребцом.

Единственный плюс этого утра - мы давно не разговаривали так открыто и беззаботно, не касаясь событий ночи. Вместо этого мы говорили о “Прощальной симфонии” Гайдна, аранжировку которой он закончил. Он мог говорить о Гайдне часами. Но всё-таки в какой-то момент я прервал его:

\- Всё в порядке?

\- Всё прекрасно.

\- Совсем всё? Я имею в виду...

\- Я понял, о чём ты. Натёртость есть. Пройдёт.

\- Ты действительно не был против, когда я…?

Он отвернулся и поёжился, будто утренний бриз обдал его холодом. На самом же деле было жарко, и столбик термометра опять обещал днём взобраться на невиданную высоту.

\- Нам обязательно говорить об этом? - в его голосе так и сквозило раздражение.

\- Нет, если ты не хочешь.

Пока мы плыли назад, я задал вопрос, изрядно меня волновавший. 

\- Ты собираешься использовать прошлую ночь против меня?

Мстительности я в Элио раньше не замечал, но он пытался скрыть от меня своё состояние и мысли с такой тщательностью, что поневоле возникали подозрения.

\- Нет, − он ответил слишком быстро; он уже размышлял над этим. − Я хочу проспать весь день. Чудовищно не выспался.

И только поднимаясь вслед за ним по лестнице на наш балкон, я начал понимать, какую совершил глупость.

Элио тонул в болоте самоненависти как ребёнок - в каком-то смысле он и был ребёнком, простодушным и неопытным, - считающий себя виноватым в семейных неурядицах. Как я мог быть столь непролазно туп, чтобы сказать “не надо было нам этого делать”?! Я же добивал его вместо того, чтобы протянуть руку! Мне хотелось побиться о стену дома головой, и я побился бы, если б не пришлось потом объясняться с его обитателями. “Поздравляю, Оливер! - с иронией говорил я мысленно. – Вряд ли во всей Новой Англии найдётся больший идиот”.

Я попытался вспомнить, ощущал ли я нечто похожее в своё время. Неловкость была, физический дискомфорт тоже, но чувства вины, омерзения не было точно. Может быть, мой любовник оказался осторожнее или заботливее меня теперешнего? “Да нет же, слепец! - воскликнул я. - Ты совершенно не принимаешь во внимание, что путь, который ты прошёл за несколько месяцев, Элио преодолел одним прыжком!” И то правда - ко времени своего первого контакта с проникновением я много чего успел попробовать, постепенно привыкая, а у него не было времени “привыкать”. И вот вполне закономерный финал - вероятно, он переносил отвращение к некоторым реалиям нашей связи, с которыми воочию раньше не сталкивался, на саму связь и на себя как её участника. То, что такое же отвращение он испытывал и ко мне, беспокоило меня в последнюю очередь. Я обязан был вытащить его из трясины. Он не должен ненавидеть себя, этого я себе не прощу никогда.

Мысли мои лихорадочно метались, ища выход. Если я прав… если я прав, то нужно, не теряя ни секунды, пробудить столь же сильную эмоцию обратной направленности. Элио очень молод, он не сможет любить и ненавидеть в одно и то же время.

Когда мы поднялись на балкон, я вошёл за ним в его комнату и спокойно приказал:

\- Сними плавки.

Он недоумевал, но подчинился, нервничая всё больше.

\- Сядь, - я потянул его за руки вниз, опускаясь на колени.

Едва он уселся на кровать, как я принял его член в рот до самого основания и с триумфом почувствовал эрекцию. Я не собирался доводить до завершения. Огладив напоследок языком головку, я встал, облизнулся, откинул голову Элио и коснулся губами его губ. В широко раскрытых глазах с расширившимися зрачками мерцала вся ошарашенность мира.

\- Обязательно вернёмся к этому позже, - сказал я и вышел из спальни. Начало лечению было положено.

Следующий шаг подсказало его пристрастие к “Парусу”. Я стащил из ванной плавки, в которых он купался этим утром, нацепил их и в таком виде спустился к завтраку. Никто не заметил бы, потому что бикини и плавки в этом доме вечно меняли хозяев. Элио был худее меня, и его плавки сидели на мне настолько плотно, что можно было бы легко понять, какой религии я придерживаюсь, даже если бы я не носил на шее звезду Давида. Это возбудило меня невероятно, как и Элио, судя по его загоревшимся глазам. За столом я решил сесть с его стороны и, когда никто не смотрел, скользнул ступней не поверх его ступни, а под ней. Я не намеревался позволить Элио обо всем забыть, напротив, стремился показать, что, несмотря на всё, что мы творили ночью, а вернее, из-за этого, хочу его до безумия. 

Однако после завтрака я разрешил ему беспрепятственно уйти досыпать. Я опасался быть чересчур напористым и тем самым оттолкнуть ещё больше, и отправился в город один. Я купил газету и стоял в дверях почты, когда Элио возник рядом, будто из-под земли выпрыгнул. 

\- Что-то случилось? - сразу же спросил я.

\- Мне просто надо было увидеть тебя.

Наверное, лицо у меня стало таким, что он тут же добавил:

− Могу уйти, если хочешь.

А я стоял с письмами в руке как пень и смотрел на него. Вот просто стоял и смотрел, спрашивая себя, правильно ли я понял, а потом потряс головой:

\- Ты вообще представляешь, как я счастлив, что мы переспали?

Он дёрнул плечом: 

\- Нет.

\- Не верю, - я подступил ещё ближе и понизил голос: - Но я был в ужасе от мысли, что мог тебя травмировать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты или я, чтобы мы поплатились за это, так или иначе.

\- Я никому не расскажу. С этим не будет никаких проблем.

Я говорил не об этом. Стоя здесь, на площади, при ярком дневном свете, не дававшем упрятать хоть что-нибудь под завесу сентиментальности, я отчётливо осознал: не только для меня, но и для него это перестало быть играми и забавами, какими, возможно, было сначала, а стало чем-то другим. Я не хотел ломать ему жизнь.

\- Тебе жаль, что я пришёл? − упавшим голосом сказал Элио. 

\- Я бы схватил тебя в объятия и поцеловал прямо сейчас, если бы мог.

\- Я тоже, - и, подавшись к моему уху, шепнул: - Трахни меня, Элио.

Жаркая волна окатила меня с головы до ног. Я посмотрел в его глаза и перестал терзаться сомнениями. Просто потому, что поверил тому, что в них увидел. 

\- Ты откровенен как никогда.

\- Если ты думаешь, что ЭТО откровения, я тебя разочарую, - Боже, откуда взялись эти бархатные низкие нотки в ещё вчера мальчишеском голосе? - Откровенно это если бы я рассказал, что именно представляю, глядя на твой рот, с каким удовольствием бы снова...

\- Замолчи! - прошипел я, хватая его за плечо и легонько встряхивая. - Я с радостью отплатил бы тебе той же монетой и рассказал, что именно я бы с тобой сделал, прижав прямо вон к той стене!

\- И почему не рассказываешь? 

\- Я даже думать об этом не могу, иначе попросту не выдержу и накинусь на тебя. А ты и так недавно пострадал от моей нетерпеливости.

\- Ты бы знал, какие я лелею планы мести…

\- К ним обязательно стоит вернуться позже. 

Элио мимолётно прижался щекой к моей руке, удобно примостившейся на его плече, развернулся, вскочил на велосипед и помчался вниз с холма.

Я смотрел ему вслед и удовлетворенно улыбался — хитрость удалась, Элио нипочём не догадается, что я буквально вынудил его сказать это, подтолкнув в верном направлении. Конечно, я представил себе, как бы развивалась ситуация в противном случае, и придушил свою гордость в зародыше. Она не стоила мучений Элио, а тот наверняка бы рано или поздно почувствовал себя униженным просителем, грезящем о том, чтобы оказаться сверху. Я готов был не только на это - если бы он захотел лишить меня правой руки, я бы согласился без раздумий.

И следующей ночью я отдался его настойчивости, разрешая ему вести, а себе, наверное, просто быть. Не боясь, не вспоминая, не колеблясь. За меня сомневался он и делал всё медленно, тягуче, а я улыбался, уткнув пылающее лицо в сгиб локтя. Я нарочно избрал такую позу, потому что если бы он заметил, что я улыбаюсь, то мог бы отнести эту улыбку на свой счёт и обидеться или просто растеряться. На самом же деле я улыбался потому, что знал - ненависть и отвращение окончательно покинут Элио, он больше не вспомнит о них, у него откроется второе дыхание, а все страхи сгинут, как пропадают ночные кошмары от пения петухов. Это стоит того, стоит того, стоит того…

“Не жалей ни о чём, Элио, пожалуйста, - молча умолял я. - Не заставляй меня снова пережить тот кошмар, не отрицай эти прекрасные мгновения, вырывая их из своей памяти”. 

*****

Чем дольше мы сопротивлялись, тем стремительнее и глубже оказалось падение, и чем упорнее отвергали мы страсть ранее, тем вернее она теперь черпала в нас же силы для своего существования. Вряд ли мы спали больше четырёх часов в сутки из тех десяти, что проводили в постели, и вряд ли расставались больше, чем на два часа из тех четырнадцати, что бодрствовали.

С Сицилии я привёз баночку местного мёда, собранного пчёлами в предгорьях Этны. Мне понравился его необычный запах и привкус, напоминающий о тимьяне. Я намеревался подарить баночку Рэчел, обожающей тимьян, однако мёд до этого не дожил. Мы обыкновенно утаскивали с кухни что-нибудь, чем могли бы перекусить в моей-его комнате - после любви аппетит просыпался страшный. Фрукты, печенье, бисквиты, орехи, свежие булочки, - годилось что угодно. Мы кормили друг друга, окуная кусочки в мёд, а он так и норовил стечь на простыни или подушки. Если мы успевали, подставляли ладонь, если не успевали, попадало на грудь или лицо. 

\- Что написано у входа в таверну в Помпеях? - смеясь, спросил Элио, пытаясь сперва оттереть медовые потёки с моей ключицы, а заканчивая - её тщательным вылизыванием.

\- Любовники похожи на пчёл: они тоже ведут медовую жизнь.

Мы барахтались в этом меду по уши, нас невозможно было растащить, будто склеенных. Мы с профессором работали в его кабинете - Элио забирался с ногами в большое кресло и слушал, иногда включаясь в разговор. Он играл мне вечером - я сидел с ним на банкетке или рядом на диване и уплывал на волнах музыки. Нас периодически можно было застать в гостиной: я правил перевод, а Элио - ноты, усевшись на подушках у моих ног. Мы плавали на рассвете, неспешно завтракали, ездили в город, иногда помогали Анчизе в саду, обедали, сонно валялись в кровати, проводя там сиесту, иногда играли в теннис, сидели вечерами на piazzetta и каждую ночь и день занимались любовью.

Если б я не остерегался чрезмерного пафоса, сказал бы, что мы переживали медовый (во всех смыслах) месяц, заслуживающий такого названия гораздо больше, чем то, что обычно под этим подразумевают. А мне представилась потом возможность сравнить… 

Нам обоим было не больше восемнадцати, и мы творили настоящие безумства. 

Воспоминание-вспышка: я провожал Вимини, зашедшую к нам на ужин, и по возвращении застал в своей постели Элио. Он лежал, подперев рукой голову, явно обнажённый, едва укрытый простыней. Рядом стояла тарелка с абрикосами, и красивые изящные пальцы прирождённого музыканта, имевшие дар своими прикосновениями отправлять меня прямиком на небеса, ласкали один фрукт. Я закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней, скрестив руки на груди и вопросительно подняв бровь.

\- Сюрприз!

\- Вижу.

\- Не хочешь… попробовать?

Он аккуратно надкусил, даже не надкусил, а слегка лизнул абрикос вдоль бороздочки. Если и нужен какой-то катализатор, способный превратить мою вполне безобидную сущность во взрывоопасную субстанцию, то им был бы именно такой жест. Я вцепился в дверной косяк и нечаянно нажал на клавишу выключателя. Зажёгся верхний свет, Элио от неожиданности выронил абрикос, и тарелка опрокинулась. Я выключил свет. Потом опять включил, выключил. Из чистого озорства.

\- Прекрати, а то нас неправильно поймут!

\- И что же могут понять неправильно?

\- Ты так ритмично нажимаешь… можно решить…

Элио прикусил язык, но я уже ухватился за эту очаровательную двусмысленность. Играть так играть.

\- Что ты прижал меня к этому выключателю задницей? — невинно поинтересовался я, задавая определённый ритм.

\- Оливер!

Элио, забыв про раскатившиеся по полу и кровати абрикосы, приподнялся на локте и потрясённо уставился на меня. А я мечтательно оглаживал клавишу. Выключатель был круглый, продолговатая клавиша - одна и по центру, словом… 

\- Нравится?

\- Перестань!

Ну вот ещё! Я томно прикрыл глаза, продолжая из-под ресниц наблюдать за тем, с какой жадностью он следит за моими пальцами, беззастенчиво ласкающими ни о чём не ведающий выключатель.

Поймав движение его руки, стиснувшей простыню и явно готовой её отбросить, я оставил клавишу в покое. 

\- Я в душ. И не вздумай начать без меня! 

Военных у нас в роду не было, но если б были, скоростью мытья я их не посрамил бы. Вернувшись, застал Элио в той же завлекательной позе. Я наклонился над ним и начал стаскивать простыню, скользя губами по его телу, целуя и прикусывая тут и там. Какое-то время он пытался делать обиженный вид, дразня меня, но потом, не выдержав, стиснул в объятиях и опрокинул на постель. Его тело лишь на первый взгляд было нескладным - юное, гибкое, оно обвивалось вокруг моего виноградной лозой, и оторваться от него не было никакой возможности. Иногда я думал, что готов целовать его вечно - такого пьянящего восторга, когда буквально от каждого касания что-то отдаётся невозможной сладостью не только в паху, но и в середине груди, я ни с кем не испытывал.

Когда Элио вздумал оплодотворить один из персиков Анчизе, я сказал в шутку, что теперь очередь царства минералов. И что вы думаете? Он как-то подозрительно призадумался, а через несколько дней потащил меня ночью на берму Моне. Мы уже устраивали там пикник днём, но договорились не заниматься при этом любовью и еле дотерпели до кровати. “Что теперь Элио от меня хочет?” - спрашивал я себя.

\- Поедем, я тебе кое-что покажу, - сказал он. Мы взяли велосипеды и в десять минут доехали до рощи. Небо было безлунным, и небосвод освещали лишь мерцающие звёзды. Элио скинул кеды, схватил меня за руку и с воплем ринулся бегом вниз по склону.

Непередаваемое ощущение - лететь к краю террасы, едва касаясь босыми ногами скользкой от росы травы, а край сливается с небом и кажется, ещё шаг - и улетишь прямо туда, к звёздам. И мы зовём друг друга, как будто боимся потеряться в этом мраке, и потом неуклюже катимся по прохладной траве, а адреналин всё ещё гудит в ушах, а тело всё ещё напряжено струной... 

Некоторое время мы лежали и молча взирали на небо. Наконец сбитое дыхание восстановилось, и я спросил:

— И часто ты так развлекаешься?

— Как только представляется возможность и наступает новолуние, - его серьёзный голос раздался неожиданно близко, у моего уха, а дыхание коснулось щеки. - Ты полагаешь, я тебя за этим сюда привёл?

Я чуть приподнялся:

\- А нет?

\- Я хочу попросить тебя кое о чём.

\- О чём же? Прыгнуть в море с утёса?

\- Нет, - внезапно он навис надо мной, и я увидел, как блестят в слабом свете звёзд его глаза. - Я хочу, чтоб ты стал моим. Здесь.

Что-то страшно и жгуче укололо в сердце.

\- Зачем? - тихо проговорил я.

Он наклонился и целовал меня так долго и так томно, что голова у меня закружилась. Это уже был не тот невинно-проверочный поцелуй, каким мы обменялись тут в первый раз. Это был страстный требовательный поцелуй кого-то, кто набрался опыта, прекрасно знает, что случится дальше, и готов к этому. 

\- Чтобы это место, куда я летом прихожу один, тоже познало тебя. Чтобы пустило в себя.

“Чтобы удержать меня здесь”.

В горле у меня встал ком. Я понял. Мы откровенно говорили о многом, но никогда о том, что наступит через четыре или пять дней. О моём отъезде. Мы не считали наши последние дни.

\- Откуда ты узнал о таких ритуалах? - спустя какое-то время спросил я, когда мы, обнажённые, лежали в траве, лениво обмениваясь поцелуями.

\- Не помню. Может, читал у Гесиода или Геродота, может, сам придумал. Это Италия, тут каждый камень помнит богов-олимпийцев, - Элио потёрся кончиком носа о мой. - Может, Антей получал силу матери-Геи совсем не так, как писал Ферекид. А что? - возразил он в ответ на мой лукавый смешок. - Судя по “Метаморфозам” ***, это были бы ещё цветочки!

Возвращались мы куда медленнее, непринужденно беседуя и держась за руки. На душе было легко, и даже внутренний голос разума умолк и никак не комментировал непривычную расслабленность.

Наше лучшее время бывало днём. Гости разбредались кто куда, мы поднимались наверх подремать до того, как подадут кофе, профессор либо возвращался к себе в кабинет поработать, либо вместе с синьорой тоже ложился вздремнуть. К двум пополудни дом окутывало безмолвие; казалось, весь мир тоже уходил на покой, и лишь голубей и Анчизе ничто не могло пронять: до нас то и дело доносилось воркование или стук молотка. Я просил Элио не закрывать ставни и окна, только лёгкие тюлевые занавески отгораживали нас, лежащих в одной постели, от любопытного мира. Но кроме меня и него на балкон никто не поднимался, а чтобы сменить простыни или позвать нас на завтрак, Мафалда всегда входила в комнаты из коридора. Чистое преступление − закрывать столько света и прятать такие виды от глаз, особенно, когда у тебя нет этого в обычной жизни. Нет симфонии солнца, плодородных полей, ветра, взбивающего волны на посевах, как на море, скрипа деревянных полов или лёгкого скрежета пододвигаемой глиняной пепельницы или блюдца на мраморной столешнице прикроватной тумбочки. 

Пряный запах нашего возбуждения, острый - пота, густой аромат раскалённой земли, вливавшийся из сада, сладко-тёрпкий вкус губ. Одуряющий запах ромашкового порошка, которым Мафалда пересыпала постельное бельё. Этот волшебный напиток хотелось пить жадными глотками, пока он не одурманит меня совсем, пока я не забуду, что я и где я, пока не останемся только мы – одна кровь, одно сердце, одно тело на двоих. 

Я оглядываюсь на те дни, и у меня не получается о чём-то жалеть. Только мысли о риске, об осторожности, о нежелании ранить Элио слишком сильно никогда меня не покидали, хотя и не мы были виновны в том, что нас могли, фигурально выражаясь, закидать камнями.

Помню, как Элио ночью нашёл меня у моря и каким откровением стало для него то, что я проводил долгие часы там, а не трахаясь каждую ночь в городе с кем попало.

\- Я никогда не знал. Я думал…

\- Я знаю, что ты думал.

Прильнув ко мне, он нежно, мягко коснулся губами моей шеи. Я мельком взглянул на дом, еле видный сквозь листву деревьев: все ставни были затворены. Я закинул руку ему на плечо. Вполне дружески, если б кто всё-таки увидел.

\- Почему здесь, почему не дома?

\- Как думаешь, мне легко было спокойно лежать в постели, зная, что ты за стенкой?

Щёки его порозовели; я понял это по тому, как он уткнулся лбом мне в плечо.

\- Я мечтал лечь рядом с тобой, залезть обнажённым под твоё покрывало. Не раз хотел войти к тебе без спросу, - признался он моему свитеру. - И входил, когда тебя не было. Даже сейчас не могу сказать тебе, что я там делал…

Так вот из-за чего меня сводило с ума его мнимое присутствие в моей комнате, в моей постели?!

\- Догадываюсь, - усмехнулся я. - Ты очень осложнил мой сон.

\- А ты мой.

\- Но я ничего не делал!

\- Вот поэтому… Мы впустую растратили столько дней… столько недель.

\- Впустую? Не уверен. Нужно же было тебе понять, чего ты хотел.

Молчание.

\- О чём ты думаешь?

\- О том, что был здесь счастлив, как нигде и никогда − ответил я. − О том, что через две недели вернусь в Колумбию.

\- Это значит, что через десять дней, когда я посмотрю сюда, тебя здесь не будет, - Элио всё ещё разговаривал с моим свитером. - Я не знаю, что я тогда буду делать. Хотя бы ты будешь где-то, где не будет никаких воспоминаний.

Я обнял его крепче.

\- У тебя порой странный ход мыслей… С тобой будет всё хорошо?

\- Будет, − повторил он и проскользнул рукой за моё белье. − Мне нравится здесь с тобой.

Он улыбнулся, и я поцеловал его улыбку. 

*****

За завтраком после той ночи, когда я разрешил Элио быть сверху, он начал вскрывать вершину скорлупы моего яйца всмятку, прежде чем мне, как обычно, помогла Мафалда. Я перехватил внимательный взгляд профессора, направленный на Элио, и лишь тогда задумался, как это выглядит со стороны. Семейная идиллия. Если кто за столом и был простофилей, то точно не отец моего возлюбленного.

Я предостерегающе коснулся своей ступнёй ступни Элио.

\- Американцы никогда не знают, как это правильно делать, − запоздало объяснил он.

\- Не привлекай к себе внимания, - посоветовал я чуть позже. 

Очень кстати раздался звонок Марсии, и я, подмигнув, передал трубку Элио. Я знал, что они, как это теперь принято говорить, встречаются, но муки ревности меня не терзали. Всё-таки мы не были написаны для одного-единственного инструмента; ни он, ни я.

*****

Памятуя собственное взросление, я не сомневался, что если сын получит опыт мужской любви, профессора Перлмана это не обрадует, и для Элио всё кончится плохо. Не говоря уж обо мне. 

Я много раздумывал над этим и вечером задал Элио вопрос без обиняков:

\- Если твой отец узнает про нас, что он сделает? Запретит? Запрёт тебя?

\- Отец никогда бы не запретил, - он говорил очень уверенно. - Он бы сначала состроил мину, а потом взял бы себя в руки. Вот Мафалда, та бы уволилась. 

Как-то ещё в ту пору, когда я всюду появлялся с Кьярой, мы столкнулись с Элио в одном кафе, куда все заскакивали по ночам в промежутке между киносеансом и танцами.

\- А что ты здесь делаешь? − спросил я, довольно неловко пытаясь скрыть от Кьяры холодность, которую сам же установил. Она и без того в тот вечер задавала слишком много вопросов. 

\- Зависаю.

\- Разве сейчас не самое время для тебя пойти спать? - заботливо поинтересовался я.

На лице Кьяры вдруг появилась усмешка - она собиралась сказать что-то жестокое.

\- В их доме это время не наступает. Вообще! Ты разве не заметил? Нет никаких правил, никакого надзора. Отец ему ничего не запрещает и не запретит никогда! Именно поэтому он такой послушный. Нет причин бунтовать.

\- Это правда? - тихо спросил я.

\- Думаю, − ответил Элио, пожав плечами, - при желании повод для бунта всегда найдётся.

Сам я всерьёз бунтовал лишь раз - когда настаивал на том, чем хочу заниматься после школы. Остальные причины казались мне незначительными, чтоб идти наперекор властному отцу, и я либо покорялся, либо находил способ обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу.

\- Назови хоть что-нибудь, − перебила Кьяра.

\- Ты не поймешь.

\- Он читает Пауля Целана, − подсказал я, - и Омара Хайяма.

\- Кого? - удивилась Кьяра. Судя по всему, ни о том, ни о другом она и слыхом не слыхивала.

Элио улыбнулся мне, и я мигом понял свой промах.

\- Поэты, − пояснил я, уводя её в сторону другого кафе прежде, чем он смог бы сказать что-нибудь роковое. − Ну, бывай!

Припомнив этот разговор, я порадовался за Элио - и положил новость на самую дальнюю полку сознания. Туда, где хранились мои собственные воспоминания.

Романтические отношения начались для меня лет в четырнадцать с девушек. С оговоркой: в нашем кругу существовало чёткое разделение на тех, с кем можно переспать, и тех, на ком впоследствии женятся. Однако годам к пятнадцати я вдруг осознал, что моё сердце отчего-то заходится в бешеном стуке, когда ко мне обращался Себ - капитан нашей футбольной команды - или когда преподаватель истории мистер Джемисон клал мне руку на плечо, хваля за удачное эссе. Осознал и испугался. Тогда я был обычным стеснительным подростком, даже постеснительней многих, и с родителями поговорить не отважился. Они не беседовали со мной на темы секса, но это не мешало мне исподволь усвоить общепринятую точку зрения на такие отношения как на грязные и отвратительные. Я не хотел стать отвратительным и грязным. Но поскольку парни не одаривали меня взглядами иными, чем дружеские, и смотрели вроде и на меня, но и сквозь, как на маленького, я успокоился. Огонь, которому предстояло разгореться, ещё тлел где-то в глубине и до поры до времени себя не проявлял.

Однажды, сидя в парке и лакомясь мороженым, я заметил, как на соседнюю лавочку присели двое. Мужчины разговаривали вполголоса о чём-то своём и посмеивались. Не знаю, был ли всему виной этот подспудный огонь, а может, я подсознательно искал что-нибудь, что помогло бы мне разобраться в собственных ощущениях, но я почувствовал, я догадался, что эти двое были именно парой. То, как их руки соприкасались — будто невзначай. То, как они обменивались быстрыми улыбками - словно заменяли ими слова, которые не было необходимости произносить. Та атмосфера, что окружала их — слишком чувственная, слишком острая, слишком яркая. Цветной красочный мазок на сером безликом фоне. Как бы это выглядело, думал я, позволь они себе чуть большую открытость? Мне было любопытно до безумия, и я как завороженный принялся следить за ними, боясь отвести глаза и пропустить что-то сокровенное. Что-то, что касалось только этих двоих, что заставляло их идти по тонкой грани. И вдруг мужчина, сидевший ко мне лицом, встретился со мной глазами и едва заметно улыбнулся, дав понять, что мой интерес замечен. Стало жарко от смущения. Внезапно я ощутил себя человеком, которого поймали за подглядыванием в чужую спальню. Я глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь абстрагироваться от увиденного, и отвернулся. И лишь бросив на них взгляд через пару минут, увидел, как они уходят, украдкой соединив пальцы рук. Словно почувствовав спинами мой жадный взгляд, они разом обернулись, и тот, что улыбнулся мне раньше, махнул на прощание рукой.

Я не увидел ничего, что осудил бы, так я это воспринял. Ничто не показалось мне ни грязным, ни отвратительным. Мужчины были молоды, симпатичны и их манеры в общем-то ничем не отличались от манер моих родственников и большинства знакомых. Они даже были лучше, эти манеры - скажем, моему отцу не пришло бы в голову приветливо улыбаться в парке незнакомым людям. В своём офисе, разумеется, он улыбнулся бы самому Сатане, попроси тот выгодно пристроить солидный капиталец. 

Однако всей серьёзности запрета относительно парней я не сознавал, пока сам не влюбился. Началось с приятельства, переросшего в близкую дружбу, и мы оба понимали, что на горизонте уже маячит что-то большее, но прожить свою влюблённость до конца нам не пришлось. 

Себу повезло настолько, что его восемнадцатый - и все прочие - день рождения выпадал на летние каникулы. Я приготовил подарок и после ланча собрался к нему. Отец с матерью ещё сидели за столом, и я поцеловал маму в щёку, а она пожелала мне хорошего вечера.

\- Надеюсь, там не будет спиртного, - строго добавил отец.

У меня мелькнула мысль, что присутствие моего друга заменяло мне шампанское, но заверил отца, что мы не собираемся пить даже пива.

Я заранее вызвал такси - не хотел пользоваться отцовской машиной с водителем, хотя отец это и предложил. Отъехал я совсем недалеко: похлопав по карманам, понял, что забыл ключи от дома. Мне совсем не радовала перспектива ставить родителей в известность о том, когда именно я вернусь, поэтому я дал водителю пятёрку и попросил остановиться и подождать меня, а сам бегом припустил домой. Неслышно открыв дверь чёрного хода и крадучись пробираясь к лестнице на второй этаж, я вдруг услышал голос отца.

\- А я тебе говорю, что-то тут нечисто! Ты заметила, он говорит только о нём. Себ то, Себ сё, Себ такие стихи пишет, Себ классно на гитаре играет... 

Что-то скрипнуло, раздались приглушённые шаги.

\- Заметила, как не заметить. Но не верю я, чтобы наш сын был… из этих.

\- Я тоже долго не верил, всё думал, вдруг ошибаюсь, - судя по звуку, отец с размаху рухнул на стул. Я застыл за приоткрытой дверью столовой. Стук сердца отдавался в ушах так, что я еле разбирал слова. - А сегодня взглянул ему в глаза. Они у него давно так не сияли. Ошибки нет.

Короткое молчание. Потом опять глухой голос матери.

\- И что нам делать?

\- Что-что… Я уже звонил в клинику, доктору Сэвиджу. К сожалению, он в отъезде, а посвящать в детали его зама я не счёл нужным…

\- Сэвиджу?! - вскрикнула мать.

\- Да не кричи ты так. 

\- Ты хочешь отдать собственного сына в психиатрическую лечебницу? Это слишком жестокая кара!

\- Я отец, а не палач, я пресекаю и исправляю, не карая. Оливера можно излечить, и это и следует сделать. А что ты предлагаешь? Мириться с этим?

\- Но можно же с ним поговорить, предостеречь, объяснить всю пагубность…

\- Хорошо, что ты понимаешь, что это пагубность. Сэвидж вернётся через три дня, он с Оливером и поговорит как профессионал. А после я поговорю с отцом этого… с отцом Себастьяна.

\- А если будет только хуже? А если… - я прямо чувствовал, как мать не решается выговорить то, о чём думала, - если кончится тем, что у нас вообще не станет сына?

\- Пусть лучше не будет никакого, чем такой.

\- Майкл!!!

Дальше я не слушал. Я стремглав бросился наверх, схватил с комода ключи и сиганул из окна своей комнаты на крышу гаража, а там и на землю. Меня так трясло, что, разобьюсь я или нет, казалось мелочью по сравнению с необходимостью спуститься по лестнице и опять пройти мимо той проклятой двери.

Имя доктора Сэвиджа не было мне совсем уж незнакомым. Его клиника располагалась неподалёку, и о ней ходили всякие слухи. Рассказывали о гипнозе, препаратах, отбивающих разум, даже о лечении электрошоком. Сам доктор, как я потом выяснил, был учеником и последователем небезызвестного Чарльза Сокаридеса****. Я не мог и подумать раньше, что отец отдаст меня в лапы этого монстра. Одна мысль, что придётся выворачивать перед кем-то душу наизнанку, приводила меня в ужас. А ведь подобное могло грозить и Себу. 

Усевшись обратно в такси, я почувствовал, что пот катится с меня градом, а лицо пылает от стыда и едва сдерживаемой ярости. К тому же, неловко повернувшись, я понял, что разорвал по шву куртку. Я не мог явиться на праздник в таком состоянии. 

До того момента, а мне было шестнадцать с половиной, я не задумывался, что у родительской любви есть какие-то границы. Отказа я ни в чём не знал, Рэчел тоже. Отец избавил меня от проблем с полицией и владельцем кафе, когда мы с другом влетели на мотоцикле прямо под его навес (хотя и устроил мне жёсткий разбор полётов дома). С другой стороны, я понимал, что человек он очень авторитарный. Отец поступит так, как говорил, у меня сомнений не было: в том, что считал правильным, он был твёрже кремня. Как бы мать меня не защищала, она скоро сдастся, это я тоже знал. Мне следовало придумать, как защитить себя самому, сейчас и на будущее. И я поехал к тому, к кому всегда прибегал за поддержкой и советом - к деду.

Не то чтобы я собирался посвящать его во всю эту историю. Я не мог признаться, что подслушал разговор, потому что мне пришлось бы тогда признаться и в том, почему он так напугал меня. Дед живо вычислил бы правду, и я совсем не был уверен, что в данном случае он поддержал бы меня, а не отца. Так рисковать я не мог. Просто мне надо было где-то отсидеться и подумать. Я позвонил Себу, наплёл ему что-то о внезапной болезни родственника, а деду сказал, что подрался из-за девушки. К этому дед отнёсся с пониманием.

\- О, викинг рассердился, - только и хмыкнул он, отдавая мою куртку экономке в починку. - Но ты зря так переживаешь. За того, кто тебе нравится, надо бороться. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься идти на попятный?

“На попятный” я ни в каком смысле идти не собирался.

Человек открыл лишь два способа достижения одной и той же цели: не дать окружающим узнать, какой ты на самом деле. Скрытность и замкнутость и откровенная фальшь. Моей тогдашней натуре проще было избрать первый путь и ничего не говорить, но, как я убедился, меня прочитали по косвенным признакам. 

Расскажу, до чего я в итоге додумался.

Хочешь что-то спрятать - прячь среди множества подобного. У меня должна быть целая толпа друзей и туча девушек, и тогда маленькая истина потонёт в море той или иной степени фальши.

Однако это легче сказать, нежели сделать. Мне надо было побороть свою застенчивость и серьёзно поработать над собой, чтобы превратиться в того, кто соответствовал бы этому описанию. Я не мог без внутренней дрожи просто подойти и познакомиться с кем-нибудь, так боялся отказа.

Я уже упоминал о своей покойной бабушке, норвежской театральной и киноактрисе. Мой дед очень любил её и даже спустя двенадцать лет после смерти супруги не женился вторично, несмотря на обилие кандидаток и уговоры близких. Я не раз спрашивал себя, как он вообще к ней осмелился подойти. Красотой дед и в молодости не отличался, ростом тоже не так чтоб вышел, а бабушка была высокая, красивая и имела тьму поклонников. Я бы на его месте к такой женщине и не приблизился или начал бы заикаться в самый неподходящий момент. С другой стороны, из-за обаяния, которым наделены люди, обладающие моральной силой, глаз человека со временем привыкает ко всем недостаткам таких лиц и видит лишь то, что есть в них привлекательного; именно такой своеобразной некрасивостью обладал дед. Он, как и мой отец, принадлежал к породе людей, в любом положении сохраняющих свое достоинство, и в отличие от многих мог позволить себе не думать о том, что выражает его лицо, раз оно не могло подурнеть ещё больше. Материальный вопрос, кстати, для бабушки явно не стоял на первом месте, поскольку среди её поклонников числились не только очень состоятельные, но и титулованные особы. Дед отодвинул их всех. Может, у него особенный рецепт был?

\- Не знаю, можно ли это назвать рецептом, - немного печально улыбнулся дед, когда после ужина я задал ему этот вопрос под благовидным предлогом. Он всегда с охотой рассказывал мне о своей жене. - Я в то время думал вложить свои деньги в кинобизнес и постоянно крутился в той среде. Ну, знаешь, актёры, режиссёры, продюсеры и тому подобные. Этот приём я почерпнул у актёрской братии. Просто ещё одни пробы, ещё одна роль, понимаешь? Главное, сделай первый шаг, и удивишься, насколько легче дастся второй.

Я понял. Отказывают не тебе - отказывают надетой для роли маске. Ничего личного. Испытав этот рецепт на себе, могу заверить, что он работает. Всю дальнейшую жизнь я окружен подружками, как улей — пчёлами, таков результат.

Себа мне пришлось избегать две недели, чтобы обдумать новую стратегию и одновременно отвести глаза родителям, но потом, когда я объяснил ему всё, он струхнул, и мы расстались. Чего-то вроде этого я и ждал, но это всё равно меня ранило, отрицать не буду.

“Так проглоти слезы, любовь моя, и надень своё новое лицо”*****. Может быть, поэтому позже я так зациклился на этом сингле “The Psychedelic Furs”?

*****

Разум периодически пытался напомнить мне, что наши часы измерены, но я отвергал добрые советы и не думал, к чему всё это ведёт. Я дышал полной грудью, заботливо заготавливал припасы на долгую-долгую зиму: взгляд, пальцы, узкие плечи, гибкая спина, трогательные в своей вечной обнажённости ступни, - это была моя и только моя добыча. Элио мог повзрослеть, мог перешагнуть через это, скучать по мне в будущем или нет, это уже не играло для меня никакой роли, потому что я чувствовал, что здесь и сейчас живу по-настоящему. 

Наши безумства достигли апогея в тот день, за два дня до моего отъезда, когда на Б. обрушилась буря.

Несколько дней столбик термометра не падал ниже +37 по Цельсию днём и +32 - ночью. Атмосферное давление всё возрастало. В душном воздухе скапливалось электричество, поднимавшее волоски на наших телах дыбом, и Мафалда предсказывала, что это должно кончиться сильнейшей грозой. 

\- Так оно всегда бывает, - соглашался с ней профессор.

И однажды после полудня я заметил далеко над морем, на самом краю горизонта, тёмные низкие тучи. Солнце ещё жарило вовсю, но небо затягивала лёгкая дымка. Чем дальше, тем больше мне казалось, что я в турецких банях. К ужину тучи уже подползли близко; они были абсолютно чёрными с сизыми краями. То и дело черноту освещали синеватые вспышки, а море приобрело мрачный сине-серый оттенок с белыми росчерками пены.

\- Э-э-э, - протянул профессор, - прячься кто может. Будет знатное светопреставление.

С нами ужинала, кажется, семья Марсии, поспешившая вернуться домой прежде, чем разразится гроза, а мы собрались в гостиной, тихо переговаривались и ждали.

Жуткий мертвенно-белый разряд полыхнул без предупреждения. Все вскрикнули, а Мафалда выронила стопку тарелок из-под десерта. Мощный порыв ветра, оглушительный раскат грома, - и обещанное светопреставление началось. Казалось, вот сейчас повылетают все стёкла из окон. Б. накрыла тьма египетская, но молнии сверкали ежесекундно, и в их отблесках мы видели, как мечутся за окном деревья, которые ветер гнул как тростинки. Разговоры прекратились. В таком грохоте даже собственных мыслей нельзя было расслышать. 

\- Плохо, что нет дождя, - сказал у самого моего уха Элио, прижавшийся ко мне под пледом и нервно вздрагивавший при каждом сотрясении. - Как бы сарай Анчизе не подожгло!

Я сжал его руку. Никакие самые крепкие нервы не в состоянии оставаться спокойными во время разгула стихии такого масштаба, никакие глаза - смотреть на это равнодушно. Страх и восторг сковали всех по рукам и ногам. Мафалда мелко крестилась, и я заметил, как движутся, шепча молитву, её губы.

И тут Элио вырвал руку и вдруг отбросил плед. Я только собирался крикнуть: “Ты куда?” - как он подскочил к роялю. Вслед мощным ударам грома полились аккорды “Пляски фурий” Глюка.

Представить невозможно, что это был за концерт! Так Элио ещё не играл - словно бросая вызов гневу Божию. Синьора Анелла, профессор, даже Анчизе, более прочих сохранивший самообладание и подбиравший осколки с пола, наверное, чувствовали себя в Аду. Не в том, что рисует христианство, а в том, где правит невидимый и неумолимый Плутон, чьё сердце тронул Орфей; в его царство сейчас не проник бы ни один луч живительного света. 

“Пляска” ещё не закончилась, как, наконец, хлынул ливень, и по стёклам потекли извилистые струи, в которых белые зигзаги отражались и преломлялись, сплетаясь причудливыми узорами. Враз полегчало. Элио бросил играть, глубоко вздохнул и откинул со лба спутанную чёлку.

\- Пойдём! - коротко сказал он и встал, протягивая мне руку.

Я выбрался из-под пледа в знак согласия. Я ещё не вполне владел собой и мало что сознавал, но одно понимал совершенно точно: Элио становилось всё равно, даже если остальные узнают.

Мы поднялись на второй этаж, и он пошёл в свою комнату, бросив: “Я скоро”, я - в свою. Растянувшись на постели, я пытался привести мысли в порядок, однако продолжающаяся гроза и капли, что есть сил колотящие по настилу балкона, вносили сумятицу в мою душу. Не в силах лежать спокойно и ждать его, я распахнул стеклянные створки и ступил под дождь. Меня тут же вымочило с ног до головы, я откинул куда-то мокрую насквозь рубашку и опёрся руками о перила, глубоко дыша и подставив лицо потокам воды.

Чьи-то руки обняли меня за талию, чьё-то горячее тело прижалось к моей спине. Я обернулся.

Глаза его были как адская ночь, губы, впившиеся в мои, терпкими и сладкими. Он расстегнул пуговицу на моих шортах, и, повинуясь этому властному жесту, я столкнул их и отбросил ногой в сторону. Сплетясь нагими телами, не обращая внимания на поливавший нас дождь, на сверкавшие над головами молнии, мы исступлённо целовались на балконе.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы нас видели? - спросил я, проверяя свою догадку. На самом деле вряд ли кто нас увидел бы, лишь безумец вышел бы на улицу в такую погоду.

\- Пусть видят, - он на секунду поднял глаза к небу.

\- А если…

\- Тогда обоих, - прошептал он, прижимаясь сильнее, - так лучше…

И по сей день, когда я попадаю в грозу, меня прошивает фантомная боль от врезавшихся в поясницу кованых перил балконной балюстрады, а текущие по лицу капли снова становятся сладкими, как мёд, и солёными, как слёзы. Чьи - мои или его? Да всё равно...

Мы уснули лишь под утро, Элио остался в моей постели. Мы здорово проспали, и в этот раз нас могли бы застать спящими в обнимку, но Мафалда, которой гроза долго не давала покоя, сама еле поднялась. Завтрак сильно запоздал, но никто, и в первую очередь мы, не был в претензии. Небо полностью очистилось, воздух посвежел. Погода, словно извиняясь за то, что так нас испугала, стремилась стереть любое напоминание о грозе и подарила один из самых прекрасных дней летнего сезона. Но мы понимали: это предстоящая разлука подала нам знак.

*****

После бури мы окончательно перестали думать о том, что могут подумать окружающие. Раз нас не испепелил огонь небесный, люди больше не властны были ни над Элио, ни надо мной. Будто что-то неживое, но могущественное - как та буря - укрыло нас своей эгидой и охраняло. Все замки’ рассыпались в пыль, все запертые ранее двери открывались сами собой.

Я уезжал в Штаты на второй неделе августа, но сначала решил провести три дня в Риме, чтобы встретиться со своим издателем и нанести последние штрихи на финальную версию книги, а потом прямо оттуда улететь домой. 

\- Поедешь со мной? 

\- Да.

\- Не надо ли сначала отпроситься у родителей?

\- Они не скажут нет. 

\- Но может быть, в этом случае они будут…

\- Они не будут.

Синьора Анелла сама спросила, не может ли Элио составить мне компанию, и помогла сыну уложить вещи. Профессор лично зарезервировал нам номер в самом роскошном отеле Рима. 

\- Это подарок, - сказал он.

Когда я паковал чемодан, я и снял со стены ту открытку. Выбор был скорее инстинктивным, но в поезде Элио рассказал мне про тот день, когда они решили, что я утонул. Как он был полон решимости, когда меня найдут, поступить с моим телом так, как поступили друзья с телом Шелли.

\- Я взял бы кухонный нож у Мафалды и забрал бы твоё сердце.

\- Что бы ты с ним сделал?

\- Кто знает. Может быть, похоронил бы в “раю”. Может, полил бы его отравой, как сделала дочь Танкреда Салернского******.

Тогда я ответил ему, как она.

\- Я проклял бы жестокость, которая вынудила тебя увидеть телесными очами то, что довольно было созерцать очами духовными. 

\- Твоё сердце - всё, на что я хотел тогда смотреть. Сердце и “Парус”.

Наверное, это была единственная грустная нота, вкравшаяся в мелодию нашей поездки до расставания в Фьюмичино. Мы были предоставлены сами себе целых три дня, и я никогда прежде не чувствовал себя свободнее или в бóльшей безопасности. Элио в городе не знал никто, меня - немногие. Я мог притворяться кем угодно, говорить, что вздумается, делать, что заблагорассудится. Мы спали почти всю дорогу до Рима, и его голова покоилась на моём плече на виду у всех пассажиров. Мы принимали душ вместе и занимались там любовью, носили одежду друг друга. Мне хотелось потереться о каждое старое здание, обнять каждого встреченного по пути человека, смотрящего на нас с благосклонной улыбкой.

\- Оливер, я счастлив, - повторял Элио, и счастье светилось в его глазах зелёным отблеском. Не только эти глаза - всё вокруг казалось, сияло и сверкало, одновременно и завораживая, и возбуждая.

Элио поведал мне о молодом человеке, пытавшемся подкатить к нему три года назад. Это мог бы быть его первый мужчина. Возможно, он сейчас облегчил бы жизнь нам обоим, но наперекор доводам рассудка я был счастлив, что всё вышло, как вышло. Что Элио - мой и только мой, потому что я – только его.

\- Я многим отказывал. Никогда ни за кем не бегал.

\- Ты бегал за мной.

\- Только потому, что ты позволил!

Я улыбнулся. Что ж, справедливо.

Через год Элио собирался поступить в колледж в Штатах, и мы разговаривали о будущей встрече, о письмах и телефонных звонках. 

\- Ты просто обязан приехать к нам на Рождество! К нам всегда приезжает кто-нибудь из бывших зану… гостей, ты никого этим не удивишь.

\- Приеду, приеду, - успокаивал я. - А на следующее лето ты уже будешь в Штатах…

Чудеса продолжались: мы строили планы, мы мечтали. Мы сбежали от реальности и стояли спиной к спине, чтобы она не выскочила из подворотни, как корсиканский разбойник, и не застала нас врасплох.

Я улучил минутку, чтобы позвонить родителям и сказать, когда возвращаюсь, отправив Элио в бар за сигаретами, а дальше всё слилось в какую-то цветасто-звонкую симфонию людей, стихов, вина и восторженных возгласов. Мы пошли на вечеринку, которую устраивал мой издатель, и весь вечер чувствовали себя двумя разнополюсными магнитами. Магазин казался набитым под завязку. Мой издатель был здесь же. Чествовали одного поэта, и он рассказывал о базилике Сан-Клементе. В городе, которому двадцать восемь веков, найдётся немало таких строений, похожих на айсберги. Здание за зданием вырастали и разрушались на одном и том же месте, погребая под обломками предшественника. Эта базилика тоже построена на руинах более ранних храмов - как подсознание, как любовь, как память, как время само по себе, как каждый человек. 

Кто знает, что в нас таится под налётом цивилизованности, какие дикие желания бродят секретными ходами и воют в давно опечатанных комнатах. Какие порывы овладели бы нами, если б какой-нибудь археолог души человеческой добрался бы до того, единственно первого фундамента. А раскопки могут продолжаться и продолжаться... 

Мы сидели на лестнице как куры на насесте, и я в открытую обнимал Элио за талию. На нас смотрели и прочитывали моментально, а нам это нисколечко не мешало. Я спрашивал себя: смогу ли жить без него? Как будет ощущаться пустота в моей постели? Кого ещё я когда-либо смогу назвать своим именем? Но тут я покачал головой - я понял, что такого никогда не случится. Моё имя уже принадлежало Элио.

Потом вся толпа увлекла нас на поздний ужин, потом куда-то пить кофе, а потом Элио стало плохо. Я не нянька, чтоб за ним присматривать, но дикая смесь виски, вина, граппы и джина свалила бы с ног кого угодно. К счастью, его стошнило, а холодная вода из фонтанчика привела в себя. Мы долго бродили по лабиринту тихих и пустынных улочек. Влага висела в воздухе, и даже булыжники мостовой казались политыми маслом. Рим, переживший Нерона и варваров, владычество пап и Муссолини, снисходительно взирал на нас подслеповатыми фонарями. Сегодня он отдавался нам. И мяукающим в темноте бездомным кошкам.

В конце концов, мы вышли к церкви Санта-Мария-дель-Анима. Над нами слабо светил маленький квадрат светофора, прикреплённого к углу крошечного старого здания. Элио прислонился к его стене и поднял на меня влажно блестевшие глаза:

\- Самый прекрасный день в моей жизни, и я его буквально проблевал.

Люди, чьи поступки мы непрерывно наблюдаем, чьи слова всё время звучат у нас в ушах, непременно заставят нас, пусть и против нашей воли, поступать и говорить на их лад — медленно, постепенно, быть может, несознаваемо, но такая перемена произойдёт. Не берусь судить, сколь велика эта неуловимая сила общения, однако она точно есть. Или пришлось бы предположить, что бесшабашность Элио, его храбрость, его кураж передались мне половым путём.

Это я к тому, что самообладание полностью покинуло меня в ту минуту. Я притиснул его к стене и принялся целовать как сумасшедший, а он обнял меня за талию так крепко, словно боялся свалиться к моим ногам, и отвечал не менее пылко. Ещё чуть-чуть - и я вдавил бы Элио в камни. Было три утра. Кажется, какие-то припозднившиеся туристы, а, может, бродяги, прошли мимо, ворча что-то неодобрительное себе под нос. Мне было до лампочки. Если б сумел, я остался бы так навсегда. 

До кровати в отеле мы добирались долго, через пьяцца Навона, фонтаны, рассвет и пение неаполитанской песни вперемешку с поцелуями. Поднялись по лестнице, не прекращая целоваться и путаясь в ногах, отчего чуть не рухнули. Разговаривать желания не было. Когда-то я думал, что сильно хочу Элио, потому что мне приходилось сдерживаться. Казалось, с тех пор прошла вечность. Сильно, говорите? Только теперь я уразумел, как это — сильно хотеть, страстно желать, вожделеть. Каждое утро, когда я просыпался без него, каждый полдень, когда ждал его прихода, каждая ночь, когда кольца занавесок еле слышно звякали по металлическому карнизу и я, движимый безотчётным страхом, крепче прижимал его к себе, учили, что можно ещё сильнее, ещё более страстно — до невыносимости, как сейчас. 

Продлись такое отчаяние, такая любовь ещё месяц, и в прах обратились бы и тела наши, и души. 

_Продолжение следует..._

**Примечания:**  
* Cor cordium, буквально "сердце сердец" – надпись на памятнике Перси Биши Шелли в Риме. Труп Шелли был сожжён на том месте, куда его выбросило морем, а урна с прахом отослана в Рим, где она и покоится на протестантском кладбище.  
** Лестница Эшера – одна из т.н. геометрических "невозможных" фигур, оптическая иллюзия. Поднимаясь по её ступенькам, оказываешься в точке начала подъёма.  
*** Антей - в греческой мифологии великан, сын Посейдона (или Геи, или Посейдона и Геи), получавший необоримую силу от соприкосновения с матерью Геей. Посейдон, в свою очередь, внук Геи. "Метаморфозы" Овидия – поэма, сборник древнегреческих и древнеримских мифов. По-видимому, близкородственные браки и инцест среди богов – обычное дело.  
**** Чарльз В. Сокаридес (Сокарайдес) – американский психиатр/психоаналитик/сексолог. Являлся сторонником той точки зрения, что у человека мотивация является центральным моментом формирования стандартной модели сексуального поведения или его извращений и модификаций.  
***** - "So swallow all your tears my love аnd put on your new face" – строчка из "Love my way".  
****** - "Декамерон" Бокаччо.


	3. Параллельные жизни

Последнее объятие в туалетной комнате Фьюмичино, десять часов полёта, такси из аэропорта. Нью-Йорк, сто четырнадцатая улица. Моя квартира. Окно выходит в шумный двор, никакого солнца, едва хватает места под вещи - даже не знал, что у меня столько книг, - и кровать гораздо меньше, чем в римском отеле. Всё та же музыка из окон, гул, переполненный автоответчик, приглашение от приятелей на поздний ужин. Немедленный звонок матери: она надеялась, что я успею недельки две перед учебным годом погостить дома. Равнодушно пожимаю плечами.

Если боль залепить лейкопластырем… 

Как бы я хотел запрыгнуть на тот же самолёт с одной сменной футболкой, купальными плавками и зубной щёткой! 

Я набрал номер профессора. Неожиданное:

\- Начать бы всё сначала в твоей комнате. Вместе высовываться в окно поздним вечером, касаясь плечом плеча, как в Риме… и так каждый день.

\- Каждый день. Рубашка, зубная щётка, заплатить по всем счетам и прочь от всего этого. Не искушай меня. Я кое-что забрал у тебя в комнате.

\- Что?

\- Иди и сам узнай.

Молчание. И торопливое:

\- Я не хочу тебя терять.

\- Не потеряешь.

Это всё, чем нам придётся довольствоваться, по крайней мере, предстоящие четыре месяца. Письма, в которых нельзя выражаться слишком откровенно, и вот такие разговоры.

Я упомянул, что кое-что забрал из его-моей комнаты. Старую почтовую открытку в рамке. На ней фотография знакомства Моне с бермой, датированная тысяча девятьсот пятым годом или около того. Сама открытка нарисована в девятьсот четырнадцатом. Открытка и "Арманс". Я мог потрогать и то, и другое. Они, казалось, ещё хранили тепло Элио, дышали им; они единственные убедительно доказывали, что мне не привиделись в горячечном бреду эти шесть недель.

Через несколько дней я приехал домой, в небольшой городок поблизости от Бостона. По этому случаю к чаю пожаловала почти вся семья: дед, двое дядьёв с жёнами, сестра Рэчел с мужем и детьми, кое-кто из кузенов и кузин, - все желали послушать отчёт о моей поездке. Желаете? Будет!

Лишь бы не отдирать пластырь.

Я уже давно заметил: когда члены семьи или близкие друзья расстались - один уехал за границу, а другой остался дома, - возвращение из путешествия родственника или друга всегда ставит тех, кто был дома, в трудное положение. Первый жадно впитывал новые мысли, новые впечатления, второй пассивно пребывал на старом месте. Вначале это создаёт некоторую отчуждённость между самыми любящими родственниками, между самыми близкими друзьями и нарушает их близость - неожиданно и порой безотчётно для обоих. После того как прошли первые минуты нашей встречи, и мы расселись за чаем, я сразу почувствовал эту отчуждённость и понял, что и прочие её тоже чувствуют. Я этому не удивился и приложил все усилия, чтобы её развеять. 

Сицилия - Таормина, Катания, Палермо, Сиракузы - Неаполь, Рим. Капитолий и Вилла Боргезе, базилика Сан-Клементе. Я рассказывал и рассказывал. Особенно отличалось заинтересованностью младшее поколение; старшее предоставляло молодёжи возможность засыпать меня вопросами, внимательно прислушиваясь к ответам. Зачем щенков держать и лаять на луну самим, в самом-то деле? Отчуждённость вроде бы исчезла, однако я не мог отделаться от впечатления, что никак не могу привыкнуть к родному дому. Он мне неудобен, как костюм не по размеру, а вся родня показалась мне инопланетянами, неведомо каким образом занесёнными на мою с Элио планету. Словно их подменили - или подменили меня.

Нет ничего лучше, чем возвращаться туда, где ничего не изменилось, чтобы понять, как изменился ты сам? Возможно, но я бы сказал, что нет ничего ХУЖЕ. Я взмолился, чтобы быстрее протекли недели, оставшиеся до начала учебного года. Меня могла спасти только работа, много работы.

Постепенно я вошёл в привычную колею, а там и занятия начались. Мы с Элио обменивались письмами; писал мне также профессор - изредка, и Вимини - постоянно. Я считал, что снова взял под контроль свою жизнь и чувства. Я забыл, что с недавних пор, когда говорил себе нечто подобное, вскорости оказывался под колёсами старого поезда с эмблемами Савойского королевского дома, несущегося по маршруту "Станция “Позже” — станция “Сейчас”. Конечная". 

Человеку никогда не бывает так плохо, чтоб ему нельзя было сделать ещё хуже. На Хануку одно обстоятельство, которое, если так можно выразиться, я абсолютно упустил из виду, рывком выдернуло меня из состояния блаженного предвкушения будущей встречи. 

Домой я выбрался на последние два дня праздника. 8 декабря мы сидели за поздним ужином в узком кругу - только родители и мы с сестрой; детей к тому времени уже уложили спать. Я подметил взгляды, которыми обменивались мать с отцом, только не мог понять, к кому из нас они относились. Наконец слово взял отец.

\- Я доволен, что ты на хорошем счету в университете, - начал он. - Ты славно потрудился и заложил крепкий фундамент под свою будущую карьеру…

Я выжидал, не понимая, куда он клонит.

\- Теперь можно подумать и о семье.

Уж не намекал ли он, что долги, в смысле потраченные на моё обучение в Колумбийском университете средства, уже надо возвращать? Собственно, я ничего не имел против обсуждения этого вопроса.

\- Я готов, в любую минуту. Когда ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?

\- Думаю, в конце весны или начале лета, после того, как закончатся занятия.

\- Но я могу не успеть заработать нужную сумму… Ничего, договорюсь о займе.

\- Причём тут заём? Вопрос можно решить в семейном кругу, если не хватит твоих средств.

Я перестал что-либо понимать. Кого он подразумевает под “семейным кругом”? 

\- Отец, ты о чём? Почему кто-то должен помогать мне возвращать тебе деньги?

Он явно удивился:

\- Я ничего не говорил ни про какие деньги.

Теперь уже удивился я:

\- А про что тогда ты говорил?

\- Я говорил про твою семью, - он выделил голосом слово “твою”. - Про твою будущую свадьбу, если быть совсем уж точным.

В ушах у меня зазвенело. Вдруг показалось, что в комнате стало темно, меня замутило, кинуло в холод, потом в жар, мне стало не хватать воздуха. Кровь прилила к голове, и я почувствовал себя Ананией, брошенным в раскалённую печь*. 

\- Позавчера у нас в гостях были родители Гвендолен, они согласны, что сейчас самое подходящее время для помолвки... - продолжала мать.

Я непроизвольно вскочил с места, хотя и не знал, устою ли на ногах, и моя тарелка полетела на пол. Я закрыл глаза и вцепился в край стола в полной уверенности, что у меня сейчас хлынет кровь из носа, как у Элио, или из глаз. Я глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом молча развернулся и покинул столовую, каким-то непостижимым образом умудрившись не шарахнуть дверью. Мне нужно было оказаться подальше от этой роковой комнаты. И срочно.

Может показаться невероятным, что я забыл про собственную женитьбу. Дело в том, что два года назад мы с отцом условились об этом предстоящем событии так, как если б речь шла о выгодной покупке - места под семейное захоронение на городском кладбище. Разумеется, рано или поздно меня бы это тоже коснулось, но, согласитесь, в двадцать два года разумнее предположить, что скорее поздно, чем рано. 

Скажу пару слов, как организуются браки в нашем кругу. Виной ли тому многовековая рассеянность нашего народа, вынуждающая крепко держаться своих и не приветствовать браки с представителями иной культуры и религии, или подобное поведение свойственно всем малым социальным группам, по какому бы признаку они себя не выделяли, но ответственный процесс создания семьи никогда не пускался на самотёк. Постоянная угроза кризиса национальной самоидентификации – и демографического, кстати, тоже, - заставляла серьёзно относиться к семейным ценностям. Исключения бывали, но история с моим дедом, проигнорировавшим тщательно подобранную кандидатуру, осталась в далёком прошлом, а то, что родня приняла его жену, следует отнести на счёт его твёрдого характера, приличного состояния и личных качеств супруги - воспитанности, терпения и красоты.

Гвен я знал с детства, и мне не составило труда догадаться, что с определённого момента, примерно совпавшего с поступлением в Колумбию, мои родители стали смотреть на неё как на свою будущую невестку. В принципе возражений у меня тогда не возникло, да и сейчас любой мужчина был бы доволен такой женой. Брюнетка, сероглазая, среднего роста, в меру - как изящно выразился отец - привлекательная и образованная, правильно воспитанная, она обладала трезвым умом, большим здравым смыслом и практической смёткой, выдававшими будущее умение грамотно строить семейные отношения, заботливо взращивать потомство и текущий счёт в банке. Наверно, это впитывается вместе с воздухом, которым дышишь, - семья это дети, они обязательно должны быть, а дети это жена. Ни в кого я не влюблялся так сильно, чтобы не понимать, что Гвен не хуже прочих. 

Нельзя сказать, что я любил её, как и нельзя сказать, что нет. Она принадлежала к типу, всегда меня притягивавшему, но я знал, что буду ею обладать; это помешало мне сходить по ней с ума. С этой точки зрения то, что пару тебе подбирают из нашего же круга, думал я, лишний плюс. Кроме того, этот метод был на моих глазах опробован на Рэчел, которая старше меня на шесть лет. Она была вполне удовлетворена своим браком; у них с мужем родилось трое детей – два сына и дочь – и, насколько я мог судить, её муж не спешил сбегать из дома при первой же возможности. Это лучше всего доказывало, что довольство сестры имело под собой почву. Любовь не единственный критерий выбора спутника жизни, а то бы наши расходы на свадебные подарки значительно сократились. 

Но именно то, что для сестры оказалось хорошо, и грозило сейчас лишить меня рассудка. Я не только почувствовал себя племенным жеребцом - моё сердце вдобавок рвали на части бессилие и смертная тоска.

Я давно не обманывал себя, понимая, как крепко обвился Элио вокруг самих основ моего существования, как пророс в меня. Из чего бы ни сотворили наши души, они суть одно и то же, и при мысли, что я потеряю его навсегда - а иное невозможно – я сжимал кулаки, чтобы удержать рвущийся из груди вой. Как жить, если тебя лишат души? Этому, полагал я, даже названия ещё не придумали. 

Однако какие доводы, скажите на милость, я мог привести, как объяснить, что не стану жениться на девушке, на будущую помолвку с которой сам дал согласие два года назад? Как мог нарушить данное слово? Я боялся увидеть презрение в глазах отца, боялся подвести мать и семью. Ведь я, к своему великому несчастью, единственный сын старшего сына. Это вериги, усыпанные бриллиантами, вызолоченный терновый венец. Вся надежда и будущее рода лежат на моих плечах. Семья — превыше всего! И, вероятно, может оказаться превыше глупых личных симпатий одного, возможно, недостойного славной фамилии отпрыска. 

Разумеется, так уж бессердечны родители не были. Сговор - не помолвка, его расторжение не отразилось бы на репутации Гвен. Признайся я, что серьёзно влюбился в другую, отец и мать, по крайней мере, расспросили бы меня о ней, постарались бы познакомиться и узнать мою возлюбленную получше. Будь Элио девушкой, всё могло бы сложиться совсем иначе. Он из хорошей семьи, нужного вероисповедания, а возраст… дело поправимое, свадьбу просто отложили бы на два-три года. Но семнадцатилетний парнишка-любовник, из-за которого я вдобавок отказываюсь от возможности иметь семью и продолжить род?! Этого не понял бы никто, даже дед от меня отвернулся бы. Я уже был виновником одного самого натурального скандала, когда отказался заниматься семейным бизнесом, предпочтя стезю гуманитария, а не финансиста. Правда, потом установилось зыбкое согласие. Но второго скандала, гораздо хуже первого, наше семейство не выдержит. Конечно, теперь в психлечебницу меня никто не упечёт. Просто в собственной семье я стану изгоем.

А вздумай я жениться и потом попытаться встречаться с Элио тайно, даже если бы мне не противело подобное, это не привело бы ни к чему хорошему. Такое может некоторое время сходить с рук, если ограничиваться разовыми встречами и соблюдать осторожность, что я успешно и проделывал до сих пор. Но постоянную привязанность к одному человеку раскроют всенепременно.

Я потёр висок и машинально глянул на часы. Казалось, прошли сутки, а на самом деле не больше четверти часа. Кто-то - мать, отец или Рэчел - обязательно пожалуют ко мне, и надо встретить их, вооружившись твёрдым решением.

Так какие у меня варианты? Можно обратиться в лечебницу Сэвиджа и сделать фронтальную лоботомию. Только операция помогла бы перестать хотеть Элио, любить Элио, так ведь? Я рассмеялся, но в тишине комнаты смех прозвучал сатанински. Расстояние и время пока мне не помогли, как раньше - логика и инстинкт самосохранения. 

Можно отказаться от свадьбы, порвать с семьёй, бросить преподавание и вернуться в Италию, к Элио, к тому, что у нас было. Однако он так юн! Сильны ли его чувства? Выдержат ли они чрезмерную ответственность, которую я на него возложу, если он будет знать, чем я ради него пожертвовал? Скрыть этого при всём желании я не смогу, не я, так кто-нибудь другой просветит его на этот счёт. Не почувствует ли он себя… ОБЯЗАННЫМ любить? Не окажется ли в один непрекрасный день посаженным в клетку, из которой не сможет вырваться? Вот что будет воистину ужасно. И такой поступок означал также разрыв с матерью, и с Рэчел, и с любимым дедом… 

Что ж тут решать? Разве я не знал с первой же минуты, едва осознал новость, как поступлю?

Дверь скрипнула. Рэчел тихо присела рядом на кровать, молча взяла мои ладони в свои, прижала к щеке.

\- Милый, мы всё понимаем. Ты ведь кого-то встретил там, в Италии, правда?

Я опустил голову. Отрицать бесполезно.

\- Между вами что-то произошло?

Молчаливый кивок.

\- Произошло всё?

Снова кивок.

\- Ты её хотя бы… поберёг?

“ЕЁ”? Ну да, кто бы на месте сестры подумал о чём-то другом. Несмотря на сердечную тоску, я улыбнулся. Вот уж какой проблемы у нас с Элио не было!

\- Не волнуйся, с этим всё в порядке.

Она с облегчением выдохнула.

\- И что же теперь будет… с Гвен?

\- Да ничего. Это… это просто было неожиданно. Я справлюсь. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы погрустить какое-то время.

\- Конечно, ты справишься, братишка. У меня нет никаких сомнений, - она ласково взъерошила пальцами мои волосы. Однако даже Рэчел, которая была мне всегда ближе, чем мать, я не мог ни в чём признаться. - Только не пытайся сделать это быстро. Психика не терпит суеты, говорю тебе как мать семейства. Даже если ты сейчас жалеешь о своём выборе…

\- Не жалею.

\- Как бы то ни было, ты же скажешь… ну, той девушке?

А ведь эту чашу мне тоже предстоит испить. Самое малое, что я обязан сделать, посмотреть Элио в глаза.

\- Я обещал профессору Перлману провести Рождество с его семьёй. Тогда и разыщу… её, объяснюсь. Не думаю, впрочем, что объяснять придётся многое. Итальянки проще к этому относятся.

\- Тебе видней, Казанова, - успокоенная Рэчел поцеловала меня в лоб. - У тебя впереди полгода. Через шесть месяцев ты её даже не вспомнишь. Это как корь.

У сестры всё просто. Словно от любви, как от кори, и впрямь можно излечиться микстурой из масла и мёда.

Моё лекарство будет горчить сильнее. Нужно выстроить мысленные стены, снабдить их фальшивыми дверями. Спрятать, подавить и даже забыть собственные эмоции. Нельзя позволять себе неконтролируемых размышлений. Никогда. Постоянно держать мысли в узде, не возвращаться туда, где мы резвились в море ночью под только народившейся луной. Вообще не погружаться в воспоминания без необходимости, особенно в воспоминания о нашей последней ночи в Риме.

И горячо надеяться, что это поможет ЗАБЫТЬ.

*****

Я сдержал обещание, приехав на виллу перед самым Рождеством. И хотя зима на итальянской Ривьере отличается от новоанглийской, всё изменилось кардинально. Море приобрело “зимний” пепельный оттенок, бассейн закрыли, чтобы листья с деревьев туда не сыпались, и никому не приходило в голову работать снаружи за столиком. Но внутри дома жизнь кипела всё также. Пахло пряностями и цедрой апельсина - сразу же по приезду Мафалда поднесла мне бокал, обёрнутый белейшей салфеткой, с превосходным глинтвейном.

\- У тебя усталый вид, - улучив минутку, шепнул мне Элио.

\- Перелёт был ужасный, - отмахнулся я. Он внимательно посмотрел на меня, и на его лицо, только что светившееся сдержанным огнём радости, набежало тёмное облачко.

Мы проехались на велосипедах до Б. Город опустел, небо заволокли серые тучи. Фургончик с мороженым был закрыт – не сезон. Закрыты были и цветочная лавка, и аптека, куда мы как-то заскочили, когда я ободрал бок и мне понадобился антисептик. Всё это отныне принадлежит прошлой жизни. 

Я старался максимально избегать Элио: мне нужно было набраться мужества перед неизбежной вивисекцией, и я коротал часы в основном с его родителями, затем − с невероятно счастливой Вимини. Перед моим отъездом в Рим она чувствовала себя неважно, а мы собирались так поспешно, что я не простился. Теперь я с радостью уделял ей столько времени, сколько мог. Скоро у меня, вероятно, будут свои дети, и их я буду любить, если не получится любить никого другого.

Вечером Элио ушёл наверх, бросив на меня один из своих недоумённых взглядов, старательно игнорируемых мной, а мы засиделись с профессором в его кабинете допоздна за разговорами, сигаретами и виски. Мы беседовали о моей книге, уже изданной в Англии, Франции, Германии, а теперь – и в Италии, о преподавании, о дальнейшей учёбе Элио, о его таланте к музыке. И обо мне, хотя я быстро уловил, что скорее о нас с ним. Я хотел спросить, откуда профессор узнал. А потом подумал: как он мог не знать? Как могли не знать все остальные?

Профессор расспрашивал меня о работе и планах на будущее, о семье, мы говорили о вещах, которые могли бы обсуждать отец и сын, и я понял - если сейчас же не внести ясность, дело зайдёт слишком далеко.

\- Я рад, что у Элио есть такой друг, - профессор отсалютовал мне бокалом. Глаза его улыбались. - Вам двоим повезло найти друг друга

\- Синьора тоже знает? 

\- Не думаю, - мягко ответил он, и в его голосе слышалось: “Даже если это так, едва ли её реакция будет отличаться от моей”.

\- Спасибо, - я отпил глоток и решился: - Кстати, можете меня поздравить. Я помолвлен.

Улыбка сбежала с лица.

\- Вот как. Поздравляю, - он залпом опустошил свой бокал. - И когда же свадьба?

\- Вероятно, в мае. Может быть, в июне.

\- Вот как, - повторил профессор. - Элио знает?

\- Нет. Пока нет.

\- Он очень ждал… вас. Надеюсь, вы объяснитесь перед тем, как уедете. Если, конечно, это вообще возможно объяснить, - его тон неуловимо изменился. - Если вы скажете, что знали об этом, когда приехали сюда в июне, вы не такой хороший друг, как я думал.

Я отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Я не оскорбил бы так ни этот дом, ни его. Помолвка состоялась всего две недели назад.

\- Отрадно это слышать.

Настороженность, еле заметная угроза. Рот мой наполнила горечь, как если бы вместо виски мне налили настойку хины.

\- Простите меня, - я вертел в руках бокал и смотрел в пол. Я не мог поднять глаз на отца Элио. - Я уеду, если вы пожелаете.

\- За любовь прощения не просят, - вдруг ответил он, поразив меня донельзя. - Никто не может похвастать тем, что постиг её тайну. Никто не знает заранее, к кому и когда она постучится в сердце...

Он усмехнулся при виде моих широко открытых глаз. На его месте я бы удавил того, кто так собирался поступить с моим сыном.

Внезапно профессор подался ко мне.

\- Почему вы женитесь? - спросил он тихо. - Вы не похожи на влюблённого, я способен разглядеть любовь. Знаете, на кого вы похожи? На преступника, над которым завис топор палача!

Я сглотнул:

\- Не буду утверждать, что этот брак как-нибудь затрагивает мои чувства. С лета в них не изменилось ничего.

\- Тогда я жалею вас больше, чем Элио, а его ждут трудные времена.

\- Он молод, ум его гибок. Он меня забудет, - возразил я. - Тем более, у него есть вы.

\- Разумеется, - профессор закурил и пододвинул сигаретницу мне: - Плохим я был бы отцом, если б начал читать ему мораль именно теперь. Но вы ошибаетесь. Никто, разделивший то, что разделили вы, не забудет.

Некоторое время мы молча курили.

\- Я пойду, поговорю с Элио, - наконец, сказал я. Была уже глубокая ночь.

\- Идите, - махнул рукой профессор, и столбик пепла осыпался ему на колени. - Как же я неловок…

Я затушил сигарету в пепельнице, встал и направился к двери.

\- Погодите, Оливер, - я обернулся. Тёмные глаза смотрели сочувственно, но брови хмурились. - Как вы проживаете свою жизнь, дело ваше. Я привык уважать чужие желания и чужие чувства даже больше, чем собственные, - он говорил медленно, с расстановкой. - Я уважаю также принятое вами решение, по какой бы причине вы к нему ни пришли. Но запомните одно. Когда вы будете вести двойную жизнь, а вы будете, при таких-то обстоятельствах, не вздумайте втянуть в неё Элио. Если я об этом узнаю, я отброшу все свои принципы невмешательства и уничтожу вас!

\- Вам не нужно угрожать, я и без того не собирался этого делать. Даю слово, - я протянул руку, которую профессор и пожал.

В этот момент очень кстати в кабинет заглянула синьора Анелла и разрядила напряжённость.

\- О чём можно столько говорить? - с наигранным возмущением поинтересовалась она. - Спать давно пора!

Мы пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, она ласково поцеловала меня в щёку.

Осталось самое трудное: подняться по лестнице - я не мог заставить себя пройти через наш балкон - и сказать правду. Или то, что я готов за неё выдать.

Элио лежал в постели и читал. Я присел на самый край кровати. Мне хотелось сжать его в объятиях, я же мечтал об этом четыре месяца, но прав на это у меня не было. Больше не было.

\- Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?

Как я мог подумать, что, зная меня, он не почувствует неладное? Наше общение, поневоле сдержанное в письмах, в телефонных разговорах было гораздо нежнее; по этой причине последние две недели я избегал их. Я привык лицедействовать, но чувствовал, что такой уровень актёрского мастерства мне не по плечу.

\- Да. Вероятно, я женюсь этой весной.

Светлые глаза воззрились на меня с непонятным выражением.

\- Но ты никогда не говорил ни о чём таком!

\- Ну, это тянется уже больше двух лет.

\- Думаю, это замечательно, - его улыбка была почти что искренней, однако я не дал себя обмануть. Я видел, как быстро она сползла. 

\- Ты не против?

\- Не будь глупцом, − резко бросил он. Повисла долгая пауза. − Ты заберёшься в постель?

Он не уверен в моих намерениях? 

\- Как хочешь. 

Я лёг поверх покрывала, сняв лишь мокасины.

\- Но ты же не думаешь, что я задержусь здесь надолго? − спросил я с иронией.

\- Это будет последний раз.

Я поцеловал Элио совсем не так, как раньше, в десять дней июля и в Риме. Но вкус его губ, его запах... Боюсь, ещё секунда - и я бы сдался. Независимо от того, что я пообещал отцу Элио, я не хотел пасть столь низко. Я отпрянул.

\- Я не буду...

\- Я буду, - он подался ко мне.

\- Да, но я нет!

Взгляд, которым Элио меня наградил, был смертоноснее пули и красноречивее любых слов. На секунду дыхание перехватило, словно он вонзил мне копьё прямо в грудь и провернул его там. 

− Поверь, я ничего не хочу сильнее, как сорвать с тебя одежду, и будь что будет. Но я не могу.

Он обнял ладонями моё лицо:

\- Тогда тебе лучше не задерживаться. О нас знают.

\- Я это уже понял.

\- Как?

\- По тому, как говорил твой отец. Ты даже не представляешь, до чего тебе повезло. Мой отправил бы меня в психиатрическую клинику.

Элио вторично потянулся ко мне, мы поцеловались. Я постарался, чтобы прощальный – иудин - поцелуй вышел нежным и тёплым. 

Со следующего утра наши отношения сводились к формально-приятельским.

В моей семье отмечают Рождество, хотя, конечно, далеко не с таким размахом, как в христианских семьях. Так сказалось влияние бабушки, не отказавшейся от своей религии. Каких-то мелочей, конечно, не достаёт, - никто не ходит на службу в церковь, нет рождественских гимнов, фигурок ангелов. Впрочем, по моим личным наблюдениям, редко какой христианин вне зависимости от конкретной конфессии относится к этому празднику как к религиозному, и уж точно Санта-Клаус имеет очень опосредованное отношение к Рождеству Христову. Может, поэтому Санта-Клаус приходил и к нам с Рэчел, и к моим кузенам и кузинам. Думаю, делалось это в том числе и ради нас, детей, чтобы смягчить неизбежную изоляцию в школе. И всё же свойственное Рождеству ощущение праздника, начала чего-то нового, надежда на чудо, возможное лишь в конце декабря, приходит в детстве и, хочешь ты этого или нет, сохраняется во взрослой жизни. Только лишившись этих чувств, можно понять, что потерял.

С того Рождества прошло ещё девятнадцать аналогичных дат. По иному назвать я это не могу, потому что для меня больше не было в нём волшебства, не было и нет ожидания чуда, праздника. В эти периоды я жил, действовал и улыбался как запрограммированный робот, и единственная эмоция, скрашивавшая Рождество, - радость при виде восторга моих детей. Для себя же я ничего не ждал и не жду.

Предательство, как и насилие, оружие обоюдоострое: того, кто пускает их в дело, они ранят так же больно, как противника, если не больней. 

*****

Женился я, как и намечалось, в июне 1984 года. Профессор и синьора прислали подарки, Элио - записку в две строчки с поздравлением. Я не придал значения поздравлению, я понимал, что это формальность. Просто так положено, поздравлять молодожёнов. Счастливое событие, как-никак. Брак означает любовь, любовь означает брак, а если любви нет и никогда не было, закроем на это глаза и вспомним Генри Форда. 

Единственное письмо, которое после этого я получил от Элио, и то с опозданием, просто извещало о смерти Вимини. Это случилось через год; моему старшему сыну Джошуа исполнилось только три месяца, но жена упросила взять её в поездку в Израиль.

Кто знает, что рассказали ей Рэчел или моя мать по поводу обстоятельств нашей женитьбы. Полагаю, они поделились всем, что подозревали, и, конечно же, из лучших побуждений – чтобы предостеречь на будущее. Я сделал такой вывод потому, что жена стала настаивать на том, чтобы провести “медовый” месяц в Италии и навестить профессора Перлмана. Хотела ли Гвен чисто по-женски обозначить свою территорию, заявить во всеуслышание, что я теперь принадлежу ей, а другим лучше смириться с этим и не соваться, или намеревалась вычислить соперницу и посмотреть на неё, не знаю. Никогда не спрашивал. Но предпочёл бы выколоть себе глаза прежде, нежели привезти её на виллу, поэтому предложил “самый романтичный город мира” - Париж. Найдите мне женщину, которая будет протестовать против такого предложения. Этим оружием – аргументами, против которых невозможно найти возражения – я овладел в совершенстве. 

Описанная ситуация повторялась неоднократно. Когда мы выбирали, куда поехать, всегда возникала Италия и профессор. Однако я был твёрд. Я решил никогда не тревожить спящих собак, и если уж на то пошло, я и не тревожил. Я закрыл и запер все воспоминания и старался к ним не возвращаться. Я ничего не спрашивал, ничего не разузнавал и всячески изгонял из мыслей малейший намёк на Элио. Я знал из письма профессора, в какой университет Штатов он поступил, и решение это показалось мне правильным. Но и всё. Наше общение прекратилось.

Шли чередой годы забвения. Боль утихла, стыд от совершённого предательства стал не таким острым. Я много преподавал, публиковал статьи и написал ещё две монографии. Составил себе имя, занимался любимым делом. Мы переехали в Бостон, у меня был устроенный дом, денег хватало на всё, на путешествия в том числе. Родился ещё один сын, Харальд; мы зовём его Харри. Это дед попросил назвать его норвежским именем: Харри, как и я, унаследовал облик бабушки, и дед чрезвычайно гордился этим.

Наблюдать, как растут сыновья, оказалось крайне увлекательно. Уверенный, насколько это возможно для мужчины, что и Джош, и Харри - мои собственные дети, я частенько пытался разобраться, в кого они у меня такие. Ни по внешности, ни по характеру, ни по склонностям в них вроде бы не было ничего общего. 

Джош – среднего роста брюнет с глазами матери, серыми и умными. Он немного медлителен, но искупает это вдумчивостью и небывалой для своего возраста проницательностью. Мой старший с детства независим и скрытен до такой степени, что это граничило с сыновним неповиновением. Дерзкое "не скажу" или более позднее, изысканно-вежливое: "Извини, папа, я не могу тебе этого сказать", - вот что я от него слышал, когда допытывался, кто подбил Харри на участие в очередной мальчишеской проказе или где он сам умудрился напиться до положения риз в шестнадцать-то с небольшим. И будучи наказанным за это "не скажу", Джош всё равно отказывался отвечать. С другой стороны, я ни разу не слышал, чтобы он лгал мне и говорил "да", думая "нет". 

Харри – сжатая пружина горячности и таящейся под спудом энергии, высокий синеглазый блондин того типа, про который говорят "у него всё на лице написано". Открытость, которая во мне результат искусственный, свойственна ему от рождения. Если он чем-то заинтересуется, то вспыхивает как порох и тогда за день способен провернуть работу, на которую в режиме "из-под палки" у него же уйдёт месяц. И хотя, разумеется, у него тоже были свои секреты, он нелюбопытен, предпочитая заниматься своими делами, а не чужими. И Харри – первый мужчина в нашем роду, полностью избавленный от паники при виде крови.

Сначала я думал, что из Джоша вырастет чистой воды гуманитарий, судя по его пристрастию к истории, чтению и рисованию, а Харри либо подастся в актёры, либо станет врачом – биология его всегда привлекала. До чего ж я удивился, когда помешательство Харри на космосе (он перечитал и пересмотрел всю научную фантастику, до какой смог добраться) не прошло вместе с детством! Мой младший решительно нацелился на карьеру в НАСА, только ещё не решил, стать ли конструктором летательных аппаратов или в перспективе те же аппараты пилотировать. Кажется, у нас в семье всё-таки может появиться военный. А Джош, неплохо владеющий карандашом и красками, избрал поэзию, воплощённую в камне, – архитектуру, что, кстати, подразумевает техническое образование. И ни тот, ни другой не выказывают никакого желания посвятить себя финансам, тем самым расстраивая моего отца. Он-то думал, может, мои дети смогут когда-нибудь его заменить, раз на меня рассчитывать нечего. М-да. Артистичность, когда она в крови, закономерно принимает самые удивительные формы.

Но ещё раньше, убедившись, что меня к семейному бизнесу никак не привлечь, отец, к моему изумлению и немалой радости, оставил эти попытки и перенес внимание на Гвен. Не имея университетского образования, она, как я уже отмечал, отличалась способностью к финансам и деловой хваткой. Кроме того, она умеет мягко стелить там, где спать довольно-таки жёстко, и потихоньку-полегоньку отец стал поручать ей переговоры с клиентами и прочие тому подобные дела. 

*****

Через девять лет после последнего письма Элио мы проводили мой отпуск в Европе, намереваясь проехать из Швейцарии до Рима. Тогда Гвен пришлось выпустить меня, наконец, из железной руки в бархатной перчатке и задержаться в Женеве в связи с каким-то поручением отца. Я сказал, что встречусь с ней в Риме, а пока развлеку детей. Надо ли пояснять, ГДЕ я собирался их развлекать?

Поступок изрядно отдавал безумием. Минуло десять лет, но забыть не получилось. Можно ли жить без половины души? Можно - как живёт инвалид без ног или внезапно ослепший. В их жизни есть свои удовольствия, кто спорит, они многого могут добиться, однако всегда будут помнить, каково стоять на своих ногах, что такое любоваться закатом. Профессор оказался прав и в отношении моей будущей двойной жизни. У меня случались короткие интрижки и романтические связи. Что-то было попыткой обрести недостающую в браке романтику, и это помогало на какое-то время, что-то – мгновенным отчаянным порывом. Иногда мне даже казалось – вот оно, утраченное, однако разочарование наступало слишком скоро. Ни в ком не нашёл я того, что искал. Я словно выгорел в 1983 году, вложив все душевные силы в ту любовь. 

Конечно, я обожаю сыновей, но в этом нет моей заслуги. Любовь к своим детям, забота о них инстинктивна и безусловна, это наследие нашей животной природы. Может, прозвучит двусмысленно, но любовь моя к Элио была чем-то сходна с этой: я, в конце концов, начал воспринимать его как часть себя, притом лучшую часть, как теперь воспринимаю Джоша и Харри. У меня никогда не было такого чувства ни к какой женщине, даже к Гвен. Разве я мог любить то, чего в ней нет?

Тем не менее, я считал себя достаточно защищённым от необдуманных поступков. Я мог задержаться у профессора лишь на сутки, и при мне были дети. Но я совершенно не ожидал не застать Элио! Мой разум настолько привык к его образу в этом доме, на этом балконе, за этим роялем, что просто отказывался мириться с грустной действительностью. Я почувствовал себя обманутым, разочарованным; я так надеялся, что на меня, как роса с неба, упали бы капли прежнего счастья.

Не знаю, заметила ли это разочарование синьора Анелла: она с удовольствием играла с детьми, возясь с ними на ковре, - но профессор раскусил меня в мгновение ока.

\- На Восточном побережье ночь, - сказал он, взглянув на часы, - но, учитывая исключительность события, думаю, он простит нас…

И набрал номер. Долго никто не брал трубку.

\- Извини, что поднял с постели, - сказал он, наконец, - но ты ни за что не угадаешь, кто к нам заехал! Он сейчас стоит прямо передо мной. 

Пауза.

− Тот факт, что ты отказываешься сказать о своих догадках, уже о многом говорит, − усмехнулся профессор и передал мне трубку. Я взял её негнущимися пальцами. Я позвал его по имени, его имени. Как долго оно не срывалось с моих губ...

\- Элио.

А в ответ выдохнули:

\- Элио…

Никто не называл меня своим именем так, как будто оно моё. Никто не шептал его мне на ухо в самый пик страсти. Никто, никто, никто… Раздался восторженный взвизг восьмилетнего Джоша, подействовавший, как ведро ледяной воды.

\- Это Оливер, − ответил я спокойно. − А ты совсем не изменился, если судить по тем фотографиям, что мне показали.

\- Ты приехал один? - помолчав, задал вопрос Элио. Его голос звучал куда прохладнее.

\- Нет, со мной мои мальчики, знаешь, у меня два сына, они сейчас играют в гостиной, - зачастил я, - восемь и шесть лет, я был бы рад познакомить тебя с ними… и с их матерью, - спохватившись, добавил я. − Я так счастлив снова оказаться здесь, ты даже не представляешь, не можешь представить…

\- Это самое красивое место, какое я знаю.

А меня несло:

\- Ты не понимаешь, как я счастлив… 

“Услышать твой голос это как опять оказаться в раю, по которому я, как изгнанный из него Адам, тосковал многие годы. Словно той ночью на берме ты навеки связал меня с этой землёй, и время остановилось, - мог бы сказать я. - Мне снова двадцать четыре, а тебе - семнадцать, и мы переиначиваем Леопарди в Хайяма, рассуждаем о Гераклите и кормим друг друга мороженым на площади. И взахлёб пьём своё счастье на балконе в дождь и грозу, не страшась угодить в один ад”.

Подобные минуты скоротечны. Слова прощания, и я передал трубку синьоре. На следующий день мы выехали в Рим. Этот город, несмотря на то, что тоже полон воспоминаний, не столь остро грозит мне потерей самообладания. Он огромен, и туристические маршруты не затрагивают тёмные переулки старого Рима, где мы бродили ночами в обнимку и целовались снова и снова.

Джош и Харри наперебой делились впечатлениями, поминутно перебивая друг дружку и подскакивая на стульях летнего кафе, как два воробья, и я подметил взгляд жены, говоривший: “Я знаю, что ты поспешил воспользоваться ситуацией”, - но совершенно не беспокоился. Если даже она надумает позвонить под каким-нибудь предлогом профессору, то ничего не узнает, как бы искусно не расставляла ловушки. Нечего было узнавать, не на кого было ставить силки.

*****

Года через четыре Элио неожиданно появился в Гарварде, где я тогда преподавал. Я расскажу об этой встрече, потому что именно после неё стал мысленно писать это длинное письмо.

Меня задержал один студент, у него были вопросы по лекционному материалу. Я убирал книги и распечатки в портфель, параллельно давая пояснения. Краем глаза я видел, что за его спиной маячит ещё кто-то, и принял этого человека за ещё одного студента, не обратив на него особого внимания. 

\- Вы, наверное, меня не помните…

Эти слова застали меня врасплох. Я поднял голову. Передо мной стоял молодой мужчина, одетый весьма своеобразно. Кожаная куртка-пилот, простая белая футболка, заправленные в высокие ботинки джинсы, длинные тёмные волосы, стильно оформленная бородка. Этакий беспечный ездок или солист рок-группы. "Он куда уместнее смотрелся бы не на лекции по античной культуре, а верхом на байке", - подумал я, однако студенты имеют право ходить, в чём хотят. Несмотря на этот неформальный облик, держался мужчина до странности знакомо. И характерная линия бровей… Неужели кто-то из моих случайных любовников разыскал меня? Я бывал очень осторожен, памятуя возможность шантажа, но и на старуху бывает проруха. Я уже открыл рот, чтобы вежливо отклонить притязания, и тут встретился взглядом с глазами – светло-ореховыми, с зеленоватой искоркой… Я отшатнулся, потрясённый.

\- Боже мой! Элио! 

Мы обнялись; я никак не мог поверить своим глазам, не мог соотнести того Элио, какого помнил, с тем, кого сейчас держал в объятиях. Он подрос на два с лишним дюйма, мне бы уже не пришлось сильно наклоняться, чтобы поцеловать его. Знакомое до мельчайших деталей тело стало другим: пропала неловкость и мальчишеская угловатость, плечи раздались, а худоба сменилась стройностью. Подросток исчез, уступив место мужчине, весьма привлекательному. Хотя нет - чертовски привлекательному. Лишь глаза остались прежними, и их выражение - тоже: он смотрел на меня как на Бога. Ни одно фото, даже вид Элио на сцене (там он был в костюме, а волосы подхватывал в низкий хвост), не подготовили меня к такому.

Я невольно проследил ладонью красивый изгиб спины и вспомнил слегка выпиравшие позвонки, взглянул на его губы... 

“Господи, боже мой! Не дай сойти с ума!”

Пятнадцать лет - и хватило одного взгляда, чтобы стали просыпаться чувства, которые я, казалось бы, глубоко и надёжно хоронил, зарывая на двенадцать футов. И тем самым избегая осознания, что Элио оставался все эти проклятые годы пробелом в моих мыслях, пространством между тем, что я думал, и тем, что говорил. Пустотой в моей постели.

Я потрепал его по щеке, как потрепал бы при встрече Джоша. 

\- Только взгляни, на кого ты похож! - рассмеялся я, слегка отстраняя его и удерживая за плечи. - Слушай, давай выпьем. Приходи к нам на ужин, познакомишься с моей женой, с мальчиками. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!

\- Я был бы рад…

\- Мне только надо забежать на секундочку в административный корпус, и мы свободны.

\- Ты не понял. Я был бы рад. Но я не могу.

Те же слова произнёс и я, лёжа последний раз в нашей постели. Его “не могу” не значило “занят”, оно значило “могу, но не стану”. Сперва я не понял, обрадовало меня это или огорчило, и уточнил: 

\- Ты так и не простил меня, да?

\- Простил? Мне нечего прощать. Во всяком случае, я благодарен тебе за всё, и помню только хорошее.

Достаточно было взглянуть на его лицо, чтобы понять, что Элио по-настоящему повзрослел: он за эти годы вполне овладел искусством прикрывать истинные мотивы привлекательной вывеской. Может быть, он действительно не держал на меня зла - в конце концов, никакое горе не вечно, - но он ничего не забыл. И того, что я не смог в ответ назвать его своим именем, тем более.

Мы покинули аудиторию, прошли через сквер по территории кампуса. Долгий, томный осенний закат Восточного побережья окрашивал деревья в ярко-оранжевый; казалось, наступила глубокая осень.

После визита в Б. четыре года назад я стал интересоваться жизнью Элио. Он закончил школу музыки Блэр университета Вандербильта, как с тщательно скрываемой гордостью поведал мне тогда профессор, писал и обрабатывал музыку, выступал как солист-исполнитель с симфоническим оркестром. Элио работал как композитор на нескольких фильмах, в основном итальянских, но были также и французские, его аранжировки использовали в документальных фильмах. Он жил в Плимуте, всего в 100 километрах от Бостона, где теперь жил я. Я избежал искушения посмотреть на его дом, но один концерт посетил, постаравшись сесть подальше и остаться незамеченным. Он, кстати, продолжал памятные мне эксперименты, соединяя композиции двух-трёх авторов или переиначивая их на современный лад. От сочетания “Танца фурий” Глюка и “Времён года” Вивальди, наложенных к тому же на жёсткий тревожный ритм, у меня, честно признаюсь, чуть сердце из груди не выскочило. 

Элио не слишком часто становился мишенью фотокамер, однако, порывшись в Интернете, я нашёл несколько его снимков с приятелями и какими-то женщинами, всё время разными. По-видимому, своей семьи у него не было. Из сети же я узнал о смерти его отца и начинающейся болезни матери. И то, и другое меня очень расстроило. 

\- Пойдём, покажу тебе кое-что, - сказал я, покончив с делами и направляясь к своему кабинету.

Привычка к творческому беспорядку уже, вероятно, никогда меня не покинет. Разбросанные бумаги оккупировали весь стол, почти занимали большой диван, устилали ковёр подле него. Элио улыбнулся, обведя взглядом этот бардак: он явно вспомнил листы, как попало валявшиеся везде, где я имел счастье работать.

\- Хотел показать тебе это.

На стене, рядом с цветной репродукцией фрески из Сан-Клементе, висела открытка с изображением бермы Моне. Я хранил её в кабинете, как и “Арманса” с дарственной надписью - среди книг. Даже в свои самые тёмные времена я не осмелился выбросить эту память на свалку, только убрал с глаз долой.

Элио подошёл и провёл пальцами по рамочке:

\- Она была моей, но ты владеешь ею гораздо дольше.

Когда-то нас нельзя было разлить серой и огнём с неба, но моё решение и прошедшие годы отдали нас другим. Владели ли они нами по праву? Или ощущали себя узурпаторами, словно их в любое время могли попросить с насиженного места?

\- Я надеялся, однажды один из моих сыновей вернёт её тебе, - тихо сказал я. - Тогда ты прочтёшь два слова на обороте, которые я добавил.

“Моё посмертное признание”.

Элио ничего не ответил, лишь пристально посмотрел на меня. Я уклонился от его взгляда и сменил тему.

\- Ты остановился в городе? − спросил я, надевая плащ.

\- Да. На одну ночь.

\- Один? - вырвалось у меня. 

Он кивнул, не удивившись моему вопросу:

\- Мне надо кое с кем встретиться в университете, а потом я уеду. Хочешь, поужинаем в моём отеле?

Краска бросилась мне в лицо. Те, кто ужинают вместе, часто вместе и завтракают. Готов ли я к такому повороту? Элио перехватил мою тревогу на лету.

− Я сказал “ужин”, а не “перепихон”.

Неужели меня так легко прочесть? По всей видимости, да, потому что Элио вдруг тронул мою руку:

\- Что это? − он указывал на пигментное пятнышко. Я вздрогнул от нежности этого касания.

\- Они у меня по всему телу.

Он окинул меня взглядом, быстрым, но таким, который словно вобрал меня всего с ног до головы. Потом наклонился, пытаясь разглядеть лучше. Вдруг возникло ощущение, будто он сейчас прижмётся к руке губами. Я отнял её. 

\- Вот когда сказывается привычка загорать при моей-то светлой коже, - усмехнулся я. - Кроме того, я старею. Через три года моему старшему сыну исполнится столько же лет, сколько было тогда тебе… 

В баре старого отеля мы выбрали тихий уголок: прекрасный вид на реку и в большой цветущий сад. 

Мы сидели бок о бок и вели самый странный на свете разговор, в котором невиданная откровенность перемежалась простыми дружескими вопросами. Мы говорили о работе, моих детях - и о двух когда-то молодых людях, обретших так много счастья в шести неделях и доживающих свой век, как Рафаэль де Валентен, пытаясь растянуть эту шагреневую кожу. 

\- Через восемь лет мне будет сорок семь, а тебе – сорок. Ещё через пять мне будет пятьдесят два, а тебе – сорок пять. Тогда ты согласишься прийти ко мне на ужин?

\- Да. 

\- Иными словами, когда мы будем слишком старыми, чтобы о чём-то беспокоиться. Когда нам останется только канаста, горький кальвадос и, возможно, разговоры о моих внуках.

Мы замолчали. Несбывшееся эхом звенело в многочисленных бокалах тонкого стекла над барной стойкой, билось мотыльком в сознание. Виски ли развязало мне язык или я просто устал, смертельно устал от молчания и одиночества? 

\- Боже, как же нам завидовали в ту первую ночь в Риме, − сказал я. − Помнишь? Все до единого, кто был за тем обеденным столом, пялились, недоумевая - можно ли быть такими счастливыми.

\- Кажется, я всё ещё не могу думать о нас тогдашних, как о посторонних, − признался Элио.

\- Если тебе станет легче... не думаю, что смогу я.

Снова тишина. Мы заказали ещё выпить.

\- Твоё самое яркое воспоминание? − я, наконец, прервал молчание.

Элио подумал.

\- Агония на балконе. Иль ты о лучшем? Тогда первая ночь, я очень хорошо запомнил её, может потому, что оказался слишком неопытным и неловким. Но ещё Рим, то место неподалёку от церкви Санта-Мария-дель-Анима, где ты вжал меня в стену и целовал без конца. Мимо прошли люди, но мне было плевать, и тебе тоже. Я бываю в Риме и всегда прихожу, касаюсь того участка стены… у камней долгая память, как и у меня. А что у тебя?

Я глубоко вздохнул; я радовался, что в тот момент он не мог видеть моих глаз.

\- Тоже Рим. И как мы пели вместе до самого рассвета на пьяцца Навона.

Повисла пауза. Я взглянул на него и чуть не рассмеялся. Выражение лица Элио было бесценно - этого он совершенно не помнил.

\- Ты был пьян, - пояснил я.

Мы встретили в ту ночь группу каких-то молодых туристов, голландцев или, может, немцев. У них были гитары, и они распевали “Битлз”. Элио забрал у одного гитару и стал играть на ней и петь. Что там творилось! Его слушали, как Орфея, спустившегося в царство Аида, одна из туристок соглашалась пойти за ним куда угодно, хоть прямо тогда же в отель, и я её вполне понимал. В итоге мы оказались на веранде закрытого к тому времени кафе - я, он и та девушка - и смотрели, как встаёт солнце.

Всё это я рассказал Элио и добавил:

− Что бы я ни говорил, я рад, что ты пришёл.

\- Я тоже.

\- Можно вопрос?

\- Валяй.

\- Если б ты заранее знал… ты бы поступил также?

Элио откинулся на спинку диванчика и, прищурившись, рассматривал меня, что-то обдумывая. Куртку он снял, и белая футболка плотно облегала его торс, подчёркивая рельеф мышц. Он не был Шварценеггером, ни в какой мере; красота его была красотой иного рода – сочетающей зрелость тела, неугомонность духа и страдавшее сердце. И этот образчик настоящей мужской красоты поедал меня пристальным взглядом. Я поймал себя на том, что опять краснею. Кажется, мы поменялись с ним ролями.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Потому. Просто ответь.

\- Поступил бы я также? Без-ус-лов-но, - он залпом махнул остатки виски и сделал знак бармену: - Ещё по одному!

\- Я смотрю на тебя, - заговорил я, - и чувствую себя человеком, двадцать лет жизни которого просто провалились куда-то. Так многое изменилось в окружающем, и так мало - во мне самом. Словно мне сейчас двадцать четыре, только теперь ты старше меня.

\- Как тогда назвать ту часть жизни, которой нет?

\- Параллельной реальностью? Петлёй времени? - этих понятий я нахватался у Харри с его фантастикой. - Комой? Выбирай, что больше нравится. 

Элио покрутил бокал и как-то буднично ответил:

\- Знаешь, я вдруг понял, почему пришёл. Ты единственный, с кем я хотел бы попрощаться перед смертью, потому что только тогда эта фигня, которую я называю своей жизнью, обретёт настоящую законченность. И если я услышу, что ты умер, моя жизнь такой, какой я её знаю, для того, кем я сейчас являюсь и говорю с тобой, перестанет существовать, - он ненадолго задумался и улыбнулся: - Звучит как что-то из английской классической литературы, не находишь?

Я кивнул – мне пришла на память Эмили Бронте**.

\- Иногда у меня перед глазами встаёт воображаемая картина, - задумчиво продолжал Элио. - Я просыпаюсь в нашем доме в Б. и, глядя на море, слышу, как волны мне шепчут: “Оливер умер прошлой ночью”, - и меня охватывает страх. Мы уже лишили себя столь многого... Пожалуй, я выберу кому. Завтра я вернусь к своей коме, ты – к своей. Прости, я не хотел оскорбить… уверен, твоя жизнь вовсе не кома.

\- Нет, параллельная реальность.

А сейчас я просто ненадолго проник в эту, пройдя сквозь какую-нибудь "червоточину" или пространственный коридор. Так путешествовали любимые герои Харри.

\- Я не хочу однажды получить письмо от твоего сына с плохими новостями: “К слову, высылаю почтовую открытку, которую отец просил вернуть вам”. Дай слово, - Элио на миг запнулся и заговорил настойчивее, - дай мне слово, что этого не случится!

\- Даю слово.

\- Что ты написал с обратной стороны?

\- Это будет сюрприз.

\- Староват я для сюрпризов. Они граничат с болью. Я не хочу испытывать боль… не из-за тебя. Скажи.

\- Всего пару слов.

\- Дай угадаю: позже не наступает никогда?

\- Два слова, я же сказал. К тому же написать так, как ты говоришь, было бы жестоко.

Он немного подумал:

\- Сдаюсь.

\- Сor cordium, сердце сердец. Нет иной правды в моей жизни.

Его пальцы стиснули край стола, он смотрел на меня в упор тяжёлым взглядом, и я видел, как бьётся жилка на его горле. 

Возможно, в ту минуту "бездна призвала бездну голосом водопадов Твоих; все воды Твои и волны Твои – и те, что уже пронеслись, и те, что ещё предстояли - прошли над нами". ***

Снаружи темнело. Индейское лето, начало учебного года, когда солнце так обманчиво похоже на летнее и когда после заката сразу понимаешь, что это лишь иллюзия. Я не хотел идти домой и нести туда мысли обо мне и об Элио, и забрёл в первый попавшийся по пути сквер. Мне нравились царившие здесь покой и тишина, мне импонировали последние гаснущие розовые отблески солнца на вершинах гор, и тёмная извилистая лента реки, и пёстрая россыпь огоньков на противоположном берегу. 

Я опустился на лавочку и спрятал лицо в ладонях, не заботясь, что меня увидит кто-нибудь из знакомых. Наконец я мог дать чувствам волю.

Элио отказался прийти в мой дом, и я догадался, почему, стоило поставить себя на его место. Мой обман задел его слишком глубоко; рана перестала болеть, но остался шрам, он ныл и не давал покоя. Элио не желал знакомиться с моими детьми и с женщиной, которая стала моей женой и их матерью. Со счастьем, которое, как он думал, это означало, и которое он никогда не разделил бы. Я на его месте боялся бы вида этого счастья, меня ранили бы любые на него намёки: разбросанные школьные учебники, приветственный поцелуй жены, собака или кошка, выбежавшие навстречу хозяину. Любовь взаимная ещё может перейти в спокойную дружбу, если позволить ей прожить отведённое время по своим законам, но грубый насильственный разрыв ещё ни к какой искренней дружбе не приводил. Я интуитивно чувствовал это пятнадцать лет назад, теперь же знал это по опыту. Зависть? Да. Ненависть? Вероятно - я на его месте не мог бы спокойно созерцать жизнь, предназначенную мне, и которую у меня отняли. Эгоистично? Ещё как! 

Но разве я не такой же эгоист, даже ещё больший? Своим приглашением я пожелал усидеть на двух стульях, превратить Элио в часть своей семьи, в то же время удерживая его на расстоянии. Это не только махровый эгоизм – чистейшей воды манипуляция, если откровенно. Вот если бы Элио женился, завёл детей, тогда, конечно, отчего бы и не дружить семьями; это означало бы, что он забыл настолько, чтобы начать свою жизнь с чистого листа. Я ни минуты не сомневался, что профессор и синьора не сунули бы его голову в гильотину, как сунули мою мои отец и мать; нет, они сами удержали бы сына от попадания в ловушку брака, где отсутствует – сюрприз! - самое основное. Но даже в таком случае одна моя половина порадовалась бы, ведь это уменьшало мою собственную вину, а вторая… Разве не испытал я в глубине души радость от того, что Элио не связал свою судьбу ни с какой женщиной, радость, которую я тщетно пытался подавить? Разве не гнал от себя мысль, что он всё ещё мой?

Как повернулось бы дело, закажи мы ещё по стаканчику? Отказали бы нам мозги настолько, чтобы подняться к Элио в номер? Кто знает. Теперь не только я, мы оба не подростки и в ответе за то, что делаем. Хотел ли я этого? Да. Хотел ли он? Не сомневаюсь. Было бы это оправданным? Нет. Это было бы чудом - из тех, в которые я давно не верил.

Я пытался забыть, он пытался забыть. Мы были бы счастливее, если б действительно могли забывать, но мы никогда не сможем ни переписать наши жизни набело, ни стереть воспоминания, твердившие нам: “Посмотрите, вот что могло бы быть, вот какой могла бы стать ваша жизнь!” Всё обернулось провалом, катастрофой. И стоит ли вспоминать о том, что доводы, которые я себе приводил когда-то, были в высшей степени разумными, раз они оказались в той же степени лишены смысла?! 

Смотри правде в глаза, Оливер, хорошенько смотри и прочти там свой приговор: ты предал собственное сердце. Потому что как тогда, так и сейчас тебе нужен только Элио, и незачем было мириться на меньшем.

“Ты единственный, с кем я хотел бы попрощаться перед смертью”. Ему тридцать два, мне - тридцать девять, оба в расцвете сил, и оба думаем о смерти. Стоило лишь представить тот воображаемый сон - я у себя дома, и тут внезапно кто-то шепчет мне: “Он умер, Элио умер!” - как слёзы потекли по моим щекам. И мне останется до конца дней взирать на ту чёртову открытку, которую будет некому возвращать. Что толку, если я окажусь крепче? Тем хуже для меня...

*****

С этой встречи что-то во мне окончательно сломалось. Я перестал гнать от себя мысли об Элио и бережно перебирал воспоминания о неизбывном счастье. О ночи под звёздным небом, когда он обнаружил меня сидящим на камне, и о той, когда сознательно отдался ему и понял, что любовь не имеет не только пола - принимающей и доминирующей позиции тоже. О ритуале на берме, о том, как он слизывал мёд с моей ключицы. И об отчаянии последней ночи в Риме, хотя мы не предполагали тогда, что она окажется действительно последней. Я надеялся, что он не так одинок и несчастен, как я! Что он не думает обо мне всё время, как это делал я.

Я периодически пользовался отдельной спальней под предлогом того, что засиживался допоздна с работой, а утром рано вставал на пробежку. Теперь я перебрался в неё совсем, опасаясь, что проговорюсь. Я не знал, разговариваю ли во сне на самом деле, но однажды проснулся с именем Элио на губах при свете включённого женой ночника. Этого было достаточно.

Миновал не один год, наша эра разменяла третье тысячелетие. Я по-прежнему много работал. Кончина деда в 2002 году оказалась для меня потрясением: я понял, как, в сущности, мало знал о близком мне человеке. За несколько месяцев до смерти он составил новое завещание. Распределив акции, вклады и прочее состояние среди детей, свою единственную крупную недвижимость - дом в Бостоне - он оставил мне. Но не только поэтому я почувствовал, что дед явно догадался, если и не знал этого раньше, о том, что в действительности творится с моим браком. Он всегда говорил, что бабушкин медальон с лазуритом уйдёт с ним в могилу, и я очень удивился, когда на оглашении завещания мне вручили две его вещи, памятные с детства: семейный альбом с фотографиями и этот медальон в чёрной бархатной коробочке. Там лежала записка, прояснившая, кстати, и загадку моего прозвища. "Никто не посадит меня в клетку", - вот что означала насечка на крышке медальона. Один из девизов викингов, начертанный рунами. Духовное завещание деда.

*****

В начале этого года, советуясь по поводу приёма некоторых лекарств, я услышал неприятное известие, от которого было уже не отмахнуться.

\- У вас последнее время случались стрессовые ситуации? Бессонница хроническая? - спросил врач, не Сэвидж, разумеется, много лет бывший нашим семейным доктором. Очень хорошим доктором, само собой, другого моя жена не потерпела бы.

Ну в общем-то, моя жизнь с шестнадцати лет вполне укладывается в понятие “стрессовая ситуация”, но отчего-то раньше подобный вопрос не возникал.

\- Ничего особенного, - ответил я, ничуть не покривив душой. - Работа как работа. Джош и Харри не дают, конечно, спать безмятежно, однако и не куролесят по-крупному. А в связи с чем вы спросили?

Доктор ткнул в кардиограмму, которую перед тем изучал.

\- Тогда я мало что понимаю. Минуточку, - он нажал клавишу интеркома, - Элис, принеси последнюю по времени кардиограмму к карте 1824, срочно. Этих пиков в норме не бывает, - продолжал он, вернувшись ко мне. - Не думаю, что вы перенесли инфаркт на ногах, а я в прошлый раз это проворонил, но всё надо проверить. 

Открылась дверь, и медсестра развернула ленту перед врачом. Тот бросил на неё всего лишь один взгляд.

\- Я так и полагал. Вот, сравните, - он повернул ленты ко мне, - это два года назад, показатели в норме, это сейчас. Видите?

Я видел.

\- Давайте разбираться. Боли в загрудинной области были? Головокружения? Внезапная тошнота? Обмороки? Одышка?

Я отрицательно качал головой в ответ на все вопросы.

\- Может, поясните, что там не в порядке? - задал я, в конце концов, вопрос.

\- Попробую, - вздохнул врач, взяв карандаш и обводя им тонкие линии, прочерченные самописцами. - С одной стороны, что два года назад, что сейчас Q-зубцы без патологий, значит, действительно можно не опасаться перенесенного ранее инфаркта миокарда. С другой, инвертированный зубец Т не есть норма. И ещё у нас удлинённый интервал QT. А здесь мы имеем перевернутый U-зубец, что может свидетельствовать о патологических изменениях в миокарде. Такой зубец характерен для спортсменов-профессионалов, но вас-то к ним нельзя отнести?

\- Нет, ничего, кроме плавания и бега по утрам. А если в целом, что бы вы сказали?

\- Я сказал бы, что на этой кардиограмме вижу сердце человека вдвое старше вас. Когда ж вы успели так его износить?

“За время параллельной жизни”, - мог бы я ответить, но не стал. С этой проблемой мне надо разбираться без вмешательства семейного доктора.

\- Кардиограмму переснять для уверенности, - он потянул к себе стопку рецептурных бланков, - и я выпишу вам два поддерживающих препарата. Однако, голубчик, главная рекомендация - снижение уровня стресса. Насчёт секса противопоказаний нет, - он отвлёкся от писанины, - это у всех мужчин на первом месте, и я всем говорю, что любовь ещё никого не убила, если не насиловать свою природу. Я имею в виду групповушки, наркотики и прочие возбуждающие препараты, плётки с наручниками и тому подобное. 

\- Спасибо за предложение, я не любитель, - вежливо ответил я. Врач фыркнул:

\- Все вы так говорите. Так вот. Не работать на износ, любить супругу, не забывать отдыхать и вовремя принимать таблетки. Мы вернём ваше сердце к норме, вам всего сорок три, это не возраст. И, кстати, говоря об отдыхе, я не хочу сказать, что надо на диване лежать. Я имею в виду то, от чего вы счастливы. Если вам в утеху дорожку к дому от снега расчищать, отберите лопату у обслуживающего персонала и сделайте это!

“Где бы найти лопату для расчистки своей жизни от накопившегося мусора, чтоб при этом не причинить боли другим больше, чем это необходимо”, - подумал я.

Я вспомнил героя фильма “Ностальгия”, который мы когда-то смотрели вместе с Элио. Без огненного жертвоприношения он вряд ли смог бы пройти с горящей свечой через бассейн. Если бы не кардиограмма, я, возможно, всё ещё влачил бы существование в Бостоне.

Пришло время признания, которое даётся мне нелегко. 

Я трус. Не тот, что боится высоты, пауков или ходить по тёмным улицам. Я банальный трус, когда дело доходит до принятия решений. 

Мне даже не хочется называть сие качество малодушием или благоразумием. Это опять же значило бы драпировать уродливую истину красиво звучащим объяснением. "Подумаю об этом позже" может быть осмотрительностью, благоразумие и осторожность приносят подчас прекрасные плоды, но они легко переходят в малодушие. И как просто пересечь границу между малодушием и трусостью! Я льстил себя мыслью, что ни с кем не поступал непорядочно, но игнорировал, что трусость столь же бедственна. Я неосознанно наказывал безразличием Гвен за годы, потраченные впустую на труса, который и не смог выбросить из головы кого-то другого (не говоря уж о том, что этот другой — мужчина), и не набрался храбрости рассказать ей всё, как есть. Я продолжал бы влачить ярмо несложившегося брака, надевая венец мученика-во-имя-семьи, чем окончательно испоганил бы жизнь и себе, и жене, и – возможно - сыновьям. 

Жена, конечно же, догадывалась о многом. О моём романе с Элио (пусть и думала, что то была какая-то девушка), моих последующих интрижках, однако позволяла себе лишь тонко иронизировать на этот счёт. Скандалить ей мешало воспитание, показывать ревность – отсутствие пылких чувств, о чём знали и я, и она. В сущности, за девятнадцать лет мы так и не стали близкими людьми, вот что самое страшное. А как, спрашивается, могло быть по-другому, если между нами с самого начала не было откровенности, ни супружеской, ни даже дружеской?!

Со стороны, правда, наши отношения казались идеальными. Мы никогда не ругались, не противоречили друг другу (потому что чётко разграничили сферы ответственности, а наши интересы не пересекались), ездили вместе по миру, наш дом можно в любой момент снимать для глянцевых журналов, мы в полном согласии отмечали Рождество или Суккот, наши дети смирны и вежливы - с виду, так-то они черти ещё те. Но вот что я скажу: если увидите такую лакированную картинку, на всякий случай поинтересуйтесь, что под ней, прежде чем возносить её на пьедестал "идеальных отношений". Потому что не имеют недостатков лишь модели на подретушированных рекламных фото, и идеальные отношения на поверку вполне могут оказаться не ожидаемой семейной идиллией (так тоже, наверное, бывает) - натуральным болотом. Когда от того, рядом ли твоя "половинка" или нет, тебе ни жарко, ни холодно, а просто удобно. 

Я не хочу сказать этим, что ненавижу Гвен. Фактически, единственная претензия, которую я мог бы ей предъявить, что я её не люблю, никогда не любил так, как следует любить женщину, которую берёшь в жёны. И если этого не понимали я, она, мой отец или его поколение в целом, то поколение моих детей понимает очень хорошо. Рэчел мне рассказывала - со смесью ужаса и восторга - что Кайли, племянница, во всеуслышание пригрозила: если ей начнут кого-нибудь сватать, если только заикнутся об этом, она тут же завербуется волонтёром на исследовательскую станцию в Антарктиде или сбежит в Новую Зеландию. Рэчел согласна только на Новую Зеландию, там теплее.

Не думаю, что мысль резко изменить жизнь в сорок четыре года покажется кому-нибудь такой уж заманчивой. Несколько месяцев я сначала собирался с духом, потом пробовал свести воедино обе свои параллельные реальности. С осени я начинаю преподавать в Гейдельбергском университете, меня усиленно зазывали туда не один год. Джош в следующем году закончит старшую школу, Харри потом учиться ещё два года, и средства на колледж для обоих уже зарезервированы. Естественно, они смогут в любой момент со мной связаться, и я буду навещать семью при любой возможности. 

Я не намеревался объявлять, что бросаю жену ради давнего любовника, тем более что сказать так – значит слегка погрешить против истины. Конечно, отношение к однополым связям меняется в сторону большей терпимости, но это не играет никакой роли для отца, матери и нашей семьи в целом. Хотя мой племянник, уже упомянутая восходящая звезда в мире крутых хакеров, кроме всего прочего открытый гей, он может позволить себе показать семье спину. Чувствую, если в нашей стране вспыхнет маленькая частная война между спецслужбами, то именно из-за того, на кого из них он в итоге будет работать. Но, как мне кажется, я не вправе заставлять родителей или жену испытывать из-за меня неловкость или ставить под угрозу семейный бизнес. Я просто преподаю в Европе - и конец всем разговорам. 

Я ясно дал понять Гвен, что нет необходимости навещать МЕНЯ. Лучше ей оставаться в Бостоне под крылом родителей. Это справедливо, на мой взгляд, - они подбирали не мне жену, а, скорее, себе дочь, вот и нашли то, что нужно. Отношения с Гвен у них гораздо лучше, чем со мной. Личная же жизнь жены меня давно не интересует. Когда люди вступили в брак и жили так, как мы с ней, нечего им беспокоиться об этой стороне жизни, хватает и того, что жена – человек умный и предусмотрительный. До чего безошибочно предугадал я, что она отнесётся безразлично к моему отъезду, поскольку всё обходится без скандала! Я не хочу отнимать себя у детей или родителей - я хочу лишь получить личную свободу и больше никому не лгать. 

Так лучше для всех. Перетряхивать на людях грязное бельё убыточно для бизнеса и нехорошо для деловой репутации.

Оставалось последнее: выяснить, разделит ли со мной кто-нибудь мою новую жизнь. По сути, в этом я абсолютно не уверен. Сожаления и разговоры - одно, на практике всё могло обернуться иначе. Под силу ли кому-нибудь исправить ошибки двадцатилетней давности? Осталось ли то, ради чего их стоит исправлять?

Вот поэтому, списавшись с Элио по электронной почте, одним прекрасным июньским днём я приехал в Б. налегке, прихватив только ноутбук, спортивную сумку с минимумом вещей и подарок для хозяйки. Для Элио, которому исполнялось тридцать семь, у меня тоже был приготовлен подарок; я собирался отдать его вечером за ужином. По тому, что он проводил всё больше времени в Италии, я заключил, что состояние синьоры Анеллы ухудшилось, и оказался прав. Альцгеймер не убивает молниеносно, она может прожить ещё несколько лет. Её навещают соседи и родственницы, но уже сейчас она редко встаёт с постели и мало кого узнаёт. Смотреть на это невыразимо грустно.

Я взял такси и прежде, чем добраться до виллы, проехал по окрестностям, посетил город. Я прошёл той же дорогой, которой вёл меня Элио в первый день приезда, смотрел на всё такую же заброшенную колею старой железной дороги, издали - на колокольню Сан-Джакомо, которую мы меж собой называли “Увидеть-и-умереть”. Даже не ожидал, что всё осталось настолько прежним. Колокольня, монумент героям битвы при Пьяве, пустырь с выжженной землёй, запах сосен, концерт цикад. Подъездная дорога к вилле.

Я остановился за линией деревьев; как я помнил, это то же место, где останавливалась машина двадцать лет назад. Элио встретил меня и подхватил мою сумку, Манфреди и Мафалда поднялись из кухни. Их крепкие объятья и поцелуи немного отвлекли меня от того, кого я буквально ел глазами.

Первая встреча после долгого перерыва была тяжёлым испытанием как для меня, так и для него. Для меня, возможно, потому, что он снова был другим, случайно или нет, больше похожим на прежнего, давнего Элио. Короткая стрижка, гладко выбритый подбородок - он перестал смахивать на гитариста “Металлики”, хотя пряди чёлки остались длинными и то и дело спадали ему на глаза. Я увидел лёгкий шрам на скуле сбоку. Элио был по-прежнему строен, джинсы сидели на нём как влитые, а рубашка с расстёгнутым воротом… 

“Парус”. Его рубашка очень походила на “Парус”. Интересно, хранит ли он оригинал?

\- Могу поспорить, тебе не терпится всё осмотреть, − он показал на сад. 

Мы обошли бассейн, задержавшись на том месте, где когда-то стоял его стол под круглым зонтом, и я подметил, как Элио на миг поднял глаза к распахнутым настежь французским окнам над балконом. Потом вернулись в гостиную, где старый рояль придвинули к окну, оттуда - в прихожую. Мои вещи уже отнесли в мою-его комнату - мы условились, что я буду ночевать в ней. Ничего не изменилось с моего последнего посещения десять лет назад: вот “граница рая”, вот балкон, откуда видно море, вот калитка к лестнице на пляж, и поскрипывает она всё также. Тот же мир, каким я его покинул, исключая Вимини, умершего от рака Анчизе и профессора. Впрочем, нет, в нём теперь есть место дальнему родственнику Мафалды, занимающемуся садом, и сиделке. 

Я облокотился на балконную балюстраду, всматриваясь в огромный синий простор. Элио прислонился к стене где-то позади, не мешая мне заново знакомиться с привычными вещами, и я был благодарен ему за проявленный такт. Если бы мы начали прямо сейчас обмениваться впечатлениями, я испытал бы неловкость. 

Внизу, под нами, сквозь листву деревьев виднелся камень, где я сидел ночами, опасаясь запрятанного демона. Поблизости мы с Вимини проводили, бывало, дни напролёт.

\- А ей сегодня исполнилось бы тридцать, − проговорил я.

\- Знаю.

\- Она писала мне каждый день. Каждый божий день. А потом перестала. И я понял, почему. Знаешь, я ведь храню все её письма... − я оглянулся и уловил в глазах Элио вопрос, − и твои тоже.

\- Я тоже храню твои. И кое-что ещё. Могу показать. Позже.

Значит, он хранит и “Парус”.

\- Я и забыл, как сильно люблю всё это. Но так я запомнил - здесь был мой рай.

Когда дом затихал, и ветерок колыхал занавески, позвякивая металлическими кольцами по карнизу, а мы лежали в одной кровати и угощали друг друга ломтиками фруктов. 

И мало-помалу я ощутил, как горько-медовое счастье, некогда целиком владевшее моим сердцем, начинает затапливать его подобно тому, как высохшие за лето ручьи понемногу наполняются влагой с приходом сезона дождей. 

\- Ты счастлив, что вернулся? - спросил вдруг Элио.

Он вряд ли догадывался, что это было больше, чем счастье. Земля обетованная, где течёт молоко и мёд, показанная Моисею издалека как обещание вручить её его потомкам.

\- Счастлив ли ТЫ, что я вернулся? − переиначив, ответил я.

Вопрос был прям, бесхитростен и нисколько не испугал Элио - он всегда был куда отважнее меня. Я прочёл ответ по его лицу раньше, чем прозвучало хоть слово. Я всё ещё могу видеть правду в этих глазах, всё ещё могу надеяться…

\- Ты же знаешь, что да, - спокойно ответил он. - Может, даже больше, чем должен был бы.

Эта сдержанность сказала мне о многом.

\- Я тоже.

Элио рассказал, где развеял часть праха профессора - там, где когда-то мы завтракали под старой липой.

\- Там было его любимое место. Теперь туда приходит его призрак, если хочет, - он указал в ту сторону, где раньше стоял столик у бассейна. - А вон туда будет когда-нибудь приходить мой.

\- А для моего место найдётся? − полушутя-полусерьёзно спросил я.

Он вторично поднял глаза к балкону и на этот раз кивнул на французские окна моей-его комнаты.

\- У твоего всегда будет место. Там.

Мы поджидали друг друга утром на этом балконе, чтобы пробежаться или сходить поплавать. Сегодня был ясный солнечный день, но на секунду небо заслонили тучи, стояла жара, но на миг я почувствовал губами струи холодного дождя. Я взглянул на Элио: его глаза смотрели на балкон с таким выражением, словно видели на нём кого-то, и я знал, кого. 

Даже если так случится, что на мою могилу обрушат церковь, это не помешает моему призраку быть с ним здесь, особенно в дождливые дни. Мы будем стоять на этом балконе, обнявшись, и над нами будет грохотать гром, но вместо грозного “Танца фурий” для нас будет звучать полная нежности музыка Моцарта и Шопена.

Когда-то профессор, Элио и я частенько беседовали здесь. Теперь о профессоре мы говорили вдвоём.

\- Я знаю, ему бы хотелось, чтобы что-то такое произошло, тем более в такой великолепный летний день.

\- Уверен, так и есть, - я замолчал на минутку. - Где ты развеял остальную часть его праха?

\- Много где. В Хадсоне, Эгейском море, Мёртвом море. Но сюда я прихожу, чтобы побыть с ним.

Я ничего не сказал. Что я мог на это сказать?

\- Давай отведу тебя в Сан-Джакомо, пока есть время, − наконец сказал он. − Помнишь дорогу?

\- Я помню.

\- Ты помнишь, − эхом отозвался он.

Это немного приободрило меня. Может, потому что он отвечал мне в моей же манере.

Реальности, наконец, соединялись, зазор во времени исчезал. Утро двадцатилетней давности, когда он первый раз показывал мне тропинку на пляж, было вчера, а завтрашнее утро, казалось, не наступит никогда.

\- Я как ты, − сказал я. − Я помню всё.

Что мне помешало тогда же протянуть руку, задержать его, когда он, приостановившись, посмотрел на меня с прежним выражением - словно на божество, вольное карать и миловать?

Я уже говорил - я трус. Я отступаю, если есть такая возможность, я уворачиваюсь от реальности, пока могу, я избегаю прямых объяснений - всегда. 

Мы прогулялись и вечером ужинали за празднично накрытым столом, только я и он. Напряжённость спала, и мы дружески болтали, как бывало, обо всём и ни о чём, а потом он сел за рояль. Его профиль на фоне светлой стены был отчётливо виден с того места на диване, где сидел я. В патио цветы в горшках и лианы, оплетающие шпалеры, еле качались в вечернем воздухе. Небо было безоблачным, и таинственное сияние уже начинало разливаться по его восточному краю - всходила луна. Мир и покой смягчали мои мысли и чувства, сливаясь в упоительной гармонии; отрадная тишина, всё более глубокая, по мере того как спускались сумерки, окружала нас, когда мои любимые вещи, одна за одной, дарились лично и только мне, и лишь темнота в гостиной скрывала выступившие на моих глазах слёзы. В этот вечер музыка говорила с нами языком более выразительным, чем человеческий.

Я читал и слышал не раз, что Элио - выдающийся исполнитель, да и сам так думал, но мне не приходило в голову, что он мог оттачивать свой талант даже в таком уединённом месте, без восторгов публики и подсказок критиков. Теперь же я понял: люди здесь живут более сосредоточенно, живут больше своим внутренним миром — не на поверхности, не в переменах, не в легковесном и внешнем. Мне стало ясно, что жизнь в уединении может стать желанной. Ещё недавно я не поверил бы, что Элио может не страдать от добровольно-вынужденного затворничества.

Элио заиграл “Che faro”***, и я вздрогнул. Я любил эту оперу Глюка, и Элио часто играл для меня отрывки из неё, но никогда - "Che faro". Что побудило его обратиться к одной из самых печальных арий, к тоске Орфея по своей возлюбленной, по тому, что никакими силами не воскресишь?

Стемнело окончательно. Мафалда внесла подсвечник с зажжёнными свечами и поставила на рояль. Это будто послужило сигналом - Элио отвлёкся, сбился, бросил играть и встал. 

\- Ты не доиграешь? - спросил я.

\- Чересчур много горькой правды в этой арии, - ответил он. - Лучше выпьем.

\- Сначала я хотел бы отдать тебе мой подарок, - я выбрался из мягких подушек. - Он в моей сумке, наверху. 

Элио продолжал разливать граппу по рюмкам, будто не слышал. Уж не воспринял ли он это как заигрывание, на которое не хотел отвечать? 

\- Я схожу, принесу.

Я поднялся, разыскал в сумке плоскую коробку, в которую для сохранности упаковал подарок, и, спустившись, протянул её Элио. Тот разорвал обёрточную бумагу и поднёс к глазам старую открытку в рамочке.

\- Долгий путь домой, - улыбнулся он и посмотрел на меня так, будто внезапно его озарила какая-то догадка. - Так, значит, ты исполняешь свои обещания. Что ж, пойдём, надо повесить её.

Через пять минут вид склона, на котором любил рисовать Моне, занял своё место.

\- А что висело здесь? - спросил я, показывая на светлый прямоугольник подле портрета его отца.

\- Да так, ничего существенного, - пожал плечами Элио, но по тому, как он отвёл глаза, я понял - врёт. - Может, когда-нибудь я тебе и скажу, но не теперь.

Мы спустились вниз и с рюмками в руках вышли в патио. Приглушённый стук наших каблуков по плиткам да цикады - вот и все звуки окутавшей нас ночи. Мы молча пили граппу и любовались звёздным небом, но печаль владела мной, а решимость угасла. Он простился со мной, вернее, не со мной, а с тем, что нас соединяло, и смирился. Для него всё осталось в прошлом.

*****

Ну вот, я почти дописал эту длиннющую исповедь, один, в его-моей спальне. Уже рассвело, а я ни на миг не сомкнул глаз, лишь выходил на балкон несколько раз - выкурить сигарету и дать отдых глазам и мыслям. Осталось добавить пару абзацев, сложить листы в большой конверт и прежде, чем уехать, положить конверт под подушку. Даю слово, я это сделаю.

А потом… что же произойдёт потом? 

Потом, до отъезда, мне представится последний шанс всё-таки сказать Элио, почему и зачем я приехал. 

Потому, что он по-прежнему в моём сердце.

Затем, что я хотел и хочу вернуть нас друг другу, и неважно, кем мы будем, спутниками жизни, любовниками или превратимся просто в друзей. Когда я думаю о нас, я представляю себе не только постельные сцены - хотя, чего греха таить, желание слиться вместе тоже, конечно, есть, - но ещё и уютный вечер, проведённый за интересным откровенным разговором. 

Затем, что местный банк благодаря мне разжился очень приличным вкладом - на будущее. 

Потому, наконец, что я не хочу больше бояться назвать его своим именем. И будь что будет. Dum spíro, spéro****. 

А если я опять отпраздную труса, после моего отъезда Элио или Мафалда найдут конверт под подушкой. 

_Продолжение следует..._

**Примечания:**  
* Анания - друг пророка Даниила. Был брошен в огненную печь по приказу царя Навуходоносора за отказ поклониться идолу.  
** Для сравнения: "Если всё прочее сгинет, а он останется — я ещё не исчезну из бытия; если же всё прочее останется, но не станет его, вселенная для меня обратится в нечто огромное и чужое, и я уже не буду больше её частью" – Кэтрин о Хитклифе, "Грозовой перевал".  
** Слегка изменённый Псалом 41.  
*** Che faro – "Потерял я Эвридику", ария Орфея из оперы "Орфей и Эвридика".  
**** Пока дышу – надеюсь.


	4. Чем одаривают Небеса

Спускаясь на следующее после дня рождения Элио утро к завтраку, я и в мыслях не держал, что когда-нибудь вернусь к этой рукописи, к тому времени уже благополучно лежавшей под подушкой. Однако человек предполагает, а располагает кто-то другой.

Малые события могут, как песчинка, упавшая в пересыщенный соляной раствор, вызвать цепную кристаллизацию и перевернуть-таки мир с головы на ноги.

Мы сидели в патио за столом - не рядом и не напротив, а под углом друг к другу. Так проще было не встречаться взглядами, потому что, уверен, мы думали об одном и том же. О том, что через час за мной приедет такси, и целый пласт наших жизней, возможно, канет в Лету. А я всё выбирал подходящий момент для трогательной речи. Меня бросало из крайности в крайность: то я говорил себе, что зря приехал, то напоминал, что уже напортачил в жизни достаточно, чтоб теперь страшиться чего-либо. Я словно вернулся на двадцать лет назад, издалека любуясь Элио, мучаясь желанием и боясь попасть впросак. А он нисколько не помогал, шурша свежей газетой и попивая кофе, чем очень походил на профессора. 

Что делать, сказать: “Отложи газету, я хочу с тобой серьёзно поговорить?” Я поёжился, вообразив подобную сцену из женского романа. Неожиданно начать как-нибудь вроде: “Давно хотел тебе сказать…”? Траурно. В нашей жизни его и без того хватает, траура. Можно просто встать, обогнуть стол, обнять и поцеловать Элио в макушку или в висок. Но достаточно ли этого молчаливого жеста для человека, похоронившего прошлое? А если Элио действительно похоронил своё, тогда поцелуй, пожалуй, вызовет снисходительную жалость… Её я опасался даже больше, чем возможного взрыва негодования. 

Терзаясь этими противоречивыми порывами, я машинально проследил глазами линию шеи Элио от выреза футболки до затылка и внезапно заметил то, чего не заметил вчера потому, что на нём была рубашка - видимое отсутствие загара. Сбоку, ниже уха, есть, на ключицах есть, а вдоль позвоночника (и на висках, кстати, тоже – куда смотрели мои глаза?) белые полоски.

Выходит, Элио подстригся недавно. Специально к моему приезду? Что ещё он сделал специально к моему приезду?

Стараясь не выдать овладевшего мной волнения, я скомкал салфетку и, буркнув нечто типа: “Я сейчас вернусь”, ринулся наверх, но не к себе, а в его теперешнюю спальню. Меня вдруг заинтересовало, что и зачем он снял со стены моей-его комнаты.

Я прикрыл дверь и осмотрелся. Что-то памятное или очень ему дорогое, раз оно висело рядом с портретом отца. Если бы речь шла о фото синьоры, снимать его было бы незачем. Так что же это такое? Фото, ещё одна открытка, может, записка или письмо. Куда я бы спрятал дорогую мне вещь? Засунул в гардероб? Сердце не прячут под носки и трусы. Ближе, ближе… Я выдвинул ящик прикроватной тумбочки. Сверху лежала фотография в рамке, которую я и достал. По размеру она точно соответствовала светлому пятну около портрета профессора.

На меня смотрело моё собственное лицо. Я мог бы даже сказать, когда примерно меня сфотографировали, потому что узнал кусочек слайда за своей спиной; я неоднократно показывал его студентам. Четыре-пять лет назад, в Гарварде. Когда Элио приехал ко мне. 

Если МОЁ прошлое скрывают от меня же, оно не прошлое – оно настоящее! Ещё не поздно…

Дверь открылась. Элио вошёл, увидел фото в моих руках, увидел открытый ящик и прислонился к двери, скрестив руки на груди и смело встретив мой взгляд. Он явно не собирался прояснять затруднительную ситуацию, предоставляя эту честь мне. С минуту мы разглядывали друг друга, а потом я осторожно положил снимок на тумбочку и сгрёб Элио в объятия, позабыв про все заготовленные заранее речи:

\- Я никуда не еду.

Мгновение мне казалось, что он тоже забыл обо всём на свете, уткнувшись лбом мне в плечо, как делал когда-то… но нет. Он высвободился. Теперь он избегал моего взгляда.

\- Это ни к чему тебя не обязывает. Не делай всё ещё хуже, чем оно есть.

Я обхватил его лицо ладонями и вынудил Элио опять смотреть мне в глаза. Одиночество, тоска и ожидание, скрытые вчера за радостью от того, что я вернулся. 

\- У гениального музыканта проблемы со слухом? Я сказал - Я. Никуда. Не. Еду.

Я гладил большими пальцами его шею, я чувствовал, как он сглотнул. Его глаза были так близко, что я различил каждую зелёную крапинку на светло-ореховой радужке. Я видел, как тоска сменяется сомнением.

\- Подожди-подожди… ты…

\- Я.

\- Ты хочешь… - он перевёл дух. - Нет, скажи сам, чего ты хочешь, потому что я... 

И я сказал. Меня, наконец, прорвало, я говорил и говорил. О том, что произошло с моей жизнью с момента нашей последней встречи, о будущей работе, о планах. Только об итогах визита к семейному врачу умолчал, мне не хотелось наталкивать Элио на мысль, что он теперь что-то мне должен.

Реакция была не совсем та, какой я ждал. Он не обрадовался, а опустил голову и задумался:

\- Не твой ли любимый Гераклит сказал, что всё неповторимо, как вода в реке? 

“Не будет ли попытка исправить ошибку ошибкой ещё большей?” Сейчас все мысли Элио были передо мной как на ладони - он не верил ни в будущее, ни мне, но останавливаться я и не думал. Странным образом его страх придал храбрости мне. А что до Гераклита… я не удержался от улыбки.

\- Двадцать лет я вынужден разгребать завалы в головах всяких недорослей, но уж ты-то! Делать нечего. Ты мне вчера приватный концерт дал, я тебе сегодня - урок философии. Пошли, - я потянул его на балкон.

Элио без возражений последовал за мной. Я остановился в дальнем углу, откуда лучше всего был виден залив.

\- Погляди туда. Что ты видишь?

Элио покосился на меня с подозрением, будто усомнился в здравости моего рассудка.

\- Море, Средиземное. Если точнее, Лигурийское, - тоном прилежного ученика ответил он. - Сосны обыкновенные, Pínus sylvéstris, оливы европейские, Olea europaea, а это вот каштан, по-латински это будет, сейчас, Castánea…

Я засмеялся и поднял руки, сдаваясь.

\- Достаточно, забыли про каштаны, остановимся на море, раз реки у нас под рукой нет, - я воззрился на него, лекторски поправляя воображаемое пенсне. - Оно коварно, как его волны, и ласково, как нежнейшая возлюбленная. Некоторые народы поклонялись морю как богу, другие - приходили к нему как к другу, кто-то встречал как врага. Море пытались умилостивить жертвами, и не всегда это было вино… Нет ничего более изменчивого. Подводные течения, приливы и отливы, бури и штили меняют его облик ежесекундно, но можешь ли ты утверждать, что хоть когда-нибудь, хоть на одну секунду то море, что мы зовём Средиземным, сменило свою сущность и перестало быть им? 

\- И на этот риторический вопрос ты ждёшь ответа, философ?

\- Нет. На самом деле Гераклит был прав и не прав. Так, знаешь ли, бывает. Если брать море или реку как совокупность фактов и деталей, таких как уровень воды, концентрация солей или точное число микроорганизмов, то в одну воду не то, что дважды - один-то раз не войдёшь. Ведь так?

Он кивнул.

\- Река остаётся рекой, море - морем, какие бы течения там не протекали и в какой бы цвет не окрашивались их воды. Ибо сказав слово “река”, мы уже тем самым отвоевали сознанием у времени некий непреходящий и неизменный смысл чего-то текучего.

Я развернул Элио к себе и положил руки ему на плечи.

\- Смысл текущей реки не в том, что всё меняется и ничего нельзя испытать дважды, а в том, что природа многих вещей такова, что они остаются неизменными, меняясь постоянно. Наши… - я осёкся, - то, что мы обрели в те летние недели, оно как звёзды. Они никогда не гасли. Даже когда их заслоняли тучи, мы знали, что они на небе. 

\- Или это всего лишь ностальгия, - тихо ответил Элио. - Такое случается, когда встречаешь яркую цельную личность. Будь то женщина или мужчина, неважно. Такой наивняк, помнишь, ты меня так называл, как я, чувствует, словно и не жил до этого времени. Поневоле будешь тосковать.

\- Если ты говоришь просто о тоске по прошедшему времени, то я не согласен, - возразил я. – Я не стал бы тревожить тебя, да и себя тоже, если бы мёртвое прошлое похоронило своих мертвецов. Но если ты о тоске по времени, которое прошло напрасно, потому что мы не смогли полагаться на свои духовные силы, собрать их воедино и сделать, что должно, то да.

\- Так ты разъехался с женой, потому что окончательно понял, что хочешь спать с мужчинами?

Ну, знаете, даже такой трус и одновременно философ, как я, может потерять терпение. 

\- Я с тобой хочу спать, наивняк! И только с тобой! Я не позволю тебе скрываться от истины ни секунды дольше: Я. ТЕБЯ. ЛЮБЛЮ. Что мне сделать, чтоб ты поверил?

Всё! Я это сказал и скажу снова, если понадобится. Да я буду кричать об этом, пока не охрипну или пока в моём сердце не останется ни капли надежды.

Наверное, изгонять трусость только так и можно. Яркий свет во все углы, куда она могла бы шмыгнуть. Приколотить флаг гвоздями к мачте, чтобы избежать соблазна его спустить, чтобы не поддаться страху, который однажды уже лишил нас будущего.

Внушительность моей Декларации независимости оказала на Элио странное действие: он отвернулся, резко отбросив мои руки, и уставился на море. Секунду я ничего не понимал - пока не увидел одинокую слезу, ползущую по его щеке.

Когда тебе семнадцать, слёзы легко льются и легко высыхают, но когда тебе под сорок, они жгут глаза и оставляют рубцы на сердце. Я осторожно обнял Элио со спины.

\- Я соскучился по верещанию цикад, - сказал я и смахнул губами эту слезу; поцелуй был невинным и сдержанным, но тем более чувственным из-за этой сдержанности. - Я не хочу больше жить без "границы рая", без палящего солнца и наших ночных прогулок. Без бермы Моне. Без тебя.

Элио молчал, но когда, наконец, заговорил, голос его дрожал:

\- Ты предлагаешь то, что я думаю, что ты предлагаешь?

\- Да. Не обязательно прямо сейчас, потому что в одном ты прав. Нам придётся узнавать друг друга заново.

Он положил свою руку на мою, которой я опирался на перила балкона, и соединил наши пальцы в горячем пожатии. Другого ответа и не нужно. Это был мой Элио, тот, кто думал и чувствовал как я.

*****

О том, что происходило в последующие два года, можно написать приличных объёмов повесть, но меня не радует мысль провести ещё одну или две бессонные ночи за письменным столом. Уж если не спать, так по более приятной причине. 

Я уехал в Ментону и вскоре вернулся. К великой радости Мафалды мы прожили лето на вилле. Часто сидели в саду, у "границы рая", с работой и лимонадами, однако разница была в том, что тонкая нить между нами превратилась в неразрывную связь, и что мы могли обмениваться взглядами и улыбками без того, чтобы, как раньше, докапываться до их причин и мотивов. Хотя мы старались не вести себя как пара, это было довольно очевидно: увидев меня где-нибудь, можно было ручаться, что Элио не дальше, чем в трёх метрах. Мы избегали в точности воспроизводить всё, что делали когда-то, но велосипеды и плавание, музыка и книги постоянно были к нашим услугам. Балкон, куда выходили окна наших комнат, как и прежде, отгораживал нас от всего мира. Спальни остались отдельными – жизнь научила меня, что сам по себе секс никаких проблем не решает, лишь создаёт новые, и поэтому я выжидал. Убеждал себя, что и дружбы мне хватит с лихвой. 

Эта стратегия не выдержала проверки временем двадцать лет назад, не выдержала и теперь. Я дождался, наконец, того вечера (дней через шесть или семь, что ли), когда мы оба перестали делать вид, будто не замечаем, какой чувственной, острой, яркой стала атмосфера, что нас окружала. Когда, прощаясь на ночь, я удержал его ищущий взгляд и понял - не спрашивайте, как, – настало время "сейчас": либо сказать, либо молчать вечно. И тогда я привлёк Элио к себе, вплёл пальцы в тёмные завитки и шепнул:

\- Трахни меня, Оливер!

А он в ответ поцеловал так самозабвенно, что из головы моментально повылетали все картинки, будоражащие воображение уже несколько дней. Воспоминания о прошлых встречах? Безумные ночные фантазии? До них ли, когда вот оно, моё счастье, в моих руках, хрипло шепчет что-то и затравленно дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

От жара губы пересохли вмиг. Только жадные, почти звериные изголодавшиеся чувства: прильнуть кожей к коже, вспомнить вкус, как уже вспомнил запах, отдаться и забрать насовсем. Вернуть себе то, что по воле Небес моё и всегда будет моим, погружаться в жаркую тесноту и выныривать из неё, не видя ничего, кроме россыпи далеких звёзд. Игнорируя всё, даже собственные вскрики. Остановись мы, я бы умер, и лишь диким усилием воли удерживался на самом краю, на тонкой грани сознания, молясь, чтобы это никогда не кончалось… никогда… не кончалось… и всё-таки рухнул в пропасть, увлекая его за собой.

Проснулся я утром оттого, что меня гладили по спине — невесомо, как пёрышком. Я медленно выплывал из ночных грёз. Еле слышен шум моря, едва ощущаются движения воздуха, легонько позвякивают гардинные кольца. Мир будто притих. Я открыл глаза, обвёл взглядом обстановку, ставшую уже привычной. Моя-его комната, моя-его кровать, всё знакомо до боли. Только рядом чувствуется тяжесть чужого тела, но моё сердце нисколько этим не встревожено и бьётся ровно и спокойно. Словно знает: всё встало на свои места, и я, наконец, вернулся домой. По-настоящему, подумалось мне, я отсюда и не уезжал.

Я совершенно не помнил, каким образом мы вчера переместились из патио в постель. Элио давно не тот щуплый подросток, он вполне мог и по лестнице меня вознести. На руках. Где он, кстати? 

Я перевернулся. Да вот же, лежит на боку, подперев рукой голову, смотрит задумчиво и серьёзно. Простыня почти не прикрывает его обнажённое тело, но это нисколько его не смущает. Он красив, просто сумасшедше красив. Прядь волос свешивается ему на глаза. Протянув руку, я заправил её за ухо, а он успел потереться отросшей за ночь щетиной о моё запястье.

\- Когда ты проснулся тем утром, ты ненавидел меня за то, что мы делали. Только не говори, что опять жалеешь. 

\- Нет, что ты, нет, - он вздохнул. – Сейчас я счастлив как… просто до неприличия. Я даже боюсь этого счастья, если хочешь знать. Слишком оно… огромно, я его не заслужил.

Последние слова он досказывал уже моему плечу, потому что я притянул его к себе. Хотелось бы знать, сколько зим должно хоронить меня под холодными сугробами, прежде чем выморозить память о том, как это правильно – быть цельным.

\- Скорее, это я не заслужил. Я ведь всё помню, помню, как давил тебя в себе. Жить без души можно и вполне даже удобно, но сейчас мне больно, что я так мог.

\- Очень?

\- Так, как если бы половина моего лёгкого превратилась в кусок льда. 

Он поцеловал мою грудь прямо над сердцем и приник к ней щекой:

\- А так?

\- Так лучше, но... ведь это правда. Я пытался отказаться от тебя.

\- Получилось?

\- Был бы я здесь… А ты… пытался?

Вздох. Пауза. Короткий смешок.

\- Долгие годы, когда бы я ни думал о тебе, я вспоминал или Б., или наши последние дни в Риме. Я приезжал туда и… да я глаз не мог опустить без того, чтобы на брусчатке мне не почудилось твоё лицо. Всё напоминало, как здесь я наконец-то столкнулся с жизнью, предназначенной для меня, но которую мои слабые руки не сумели удержать…

"Всем бы быть такими слабыми", - подумал я.

\- Я никогда не мог думать о тебе в Новой Англии, хотя между нами было не более пятидесяти миль, и продолжал представлять тебя застрявшим где-то в Италии, нереальным и призрачным. Такие попытки засчитываются?

\- А потом ты приехал ко мне…

\- А потом я приехал, и ты стал реальным. Таким… поразительно красивым, моложавым, и волосы такие же густые, и кожа всё такая же гладкая, как тогда. Боже, как же я хотел перецеловать все твои веснушки…

Сердце моё так переполнилось любовью, что я начал всерьёз опасаться, как бы оно не лопнуло. На него следовало бы набить стальные обручи, как на бочку.

\- И ты меня сфотографировал.

\- Ещё до того, как подойти к тебе после лекции. Больше не хотел забывать. Я надеялся, что твоё лицо и лицо отца будут последним...

ЭТОГО я слушать уже не мог. Я перекатил его на спину, покрывал поцелуями глаза, щёки, губы, волосы.

\- Хочу тебя, - бормотал я как помешанный, - хочу тебя, хочу тебя…

Пройдёт лет сто-двести, и люди – как говорит Харри - полетят к звёздам, откроют новые миры, станут совершенней и мудрей. В это я поверить могу, но в то, что они будут счастливее, нет.

*****

Нам действительно пришлось заново изучать друг друга. Ведь жизнь не стояла на месте, как бы нам не хотелось заставить её замереть. 

Я не раз заставал Элио, устремлявшего задумчиво-ищущий взгляд на старую липу, на балкон, где ветер взвивал занавески, и при моём появлении он чуть вздрагивал и улыбался. Им явно овладевали какие-то воспоминания об отце, о синьоре, об Анчизе, может статься, обо мне или Вимини, и он не желал выпутываться банальными объяснениями. Призраки, населившие за долгие годы бассейн, сад, дом, теннисный корт, "границу рая", не торопились покидать обжитые места.

Я узнал, что Элио так и не избавился от привычки что-нибудь жевать в постели, и, как бы ни раздражали меня крошки в кровати, я укрощал это раздражение и со смехом вытряхивал из неё сначала Элио, а затем крошки. 

Он излишне остро реагировал на некоторые мои замечания, и понадобилось какое-то время и парочка неприятных стычек, прежде чем я догадался, что ему не по нутру тон, каким я их делал. Годы преподавания и воспитание сыновей наложили свой отпечаток: я, сам того не сознавая, приобрёл привычку к менторству. Пришлось тщательнее следить за собой.

Обнаружились вещи и посерьёзнее.

Элио свойственно работать запоями, как некоторые запоями пьют, и в такой период его лучше не трогать. Обижайся – не обижайся, но он или досадливо буркает что-то, или просто молчит, полностью тебя игнорируя, а строчки нотной тетради покрываются убористыми значками. Если у него творческий запой, он даже про еду и сон может забыть, и опытным путём я выяснил, что в этом случае кормить его в постели – единственный способ заставить съесть хоть что-то. Кстати, Муза может посетить его когда и где угодно; бывало, она даже вырывала его из моих объятий, или он вскакивал ночью, озадачивая ещё больше. Зато позже, когда приступ проходит, он (а с ним и я) летает без помощи крыльев, и мы можем не вылезать из постели сутками, будто на дворе опять лето восемьдесят третьего.

Таких безумств, как тогда, мы уже не творим, но всегда о них помним. Достаточно взгляда, которым мы обменяемся, лёжа в траве на берме, или туч, заволакивающих небо, чтобы толкнуть нас в объятия друг друга. Но страсть наша больше окрашена не в огненно-красные оттенки отчаяния, а в жемчужно-медовые – нежности и истомы.

Мы поняли, что стали ревнивцами! Возраст ли тому причиной или горький опыт, не знаю. Раньше-то этого не было, и мы неосторожно упоминали в разговоре наши мимолётные интрижки. Хвала Всевышнему, у нас достало ума разобраться, почему после таких упоминаний наши отношения начинает лихорадить. Мы условились в дальнейшем не пускать этого змея в наш Эдем, оставить в прошлом тех, от кого чему-то научились, и взять оттуда только приобретённый опыт.

Я, не желая лишний раз портить Элио настроение напоминаниями о моей семье, выходил, когда мне звонил кто-нибудь из домочадцев, чтобы поговорить по телефону. Разговоры не всегда бывали приятными, в особенности с родителями, и Элио научился с пониманием относиться к тому, что я раздражался, когда он задавал вопросы. Во всяком случае, я думал, что с пониманием.

На Новый 2004 год случилась первая крупная размолвка; не исключаю, что, не остановись мы вовремя, наши отношения тогда же и закончились бы.

Я намеревался провести конец года с родителями, женой и сыновьями, а к 31 декабря вернуться. Остановился в своём бостонском доме; будь я догадливее, предпочёл бы отель. И пока я там гостил, мне как снег на голову свалилась предстоящая помолвка Кайли, и она упросила меня задержаться. Единственной племяннице я отказать не мог. Я предупредил Элио, что приеду позже по семейным обстоятельствам, обойдясь без подробностей; я всё ещё не был уверен, что он воспринимает моих домашних без горечи или опаски. Позвонил ему на сотовый незадолго до отъезда из Штатов - он сбросил звонок. Я решил, что у Элио очередной творческий запой. “Ладно”, - подумал я и вторично набрал его номер из Лондона, где у меня была пересадка. Опять сбросил. Я позвонил ещё раз, когда добрался до генуэзского аэропорта Христофора Колумба… и звонил, и звонил, пока уже не начал тревожиться. Он швырнул аппарат в стенку? Или в бассейне утопил? 

Но самый большой сюрприз поджидал меня на вилле. Элио исчез. Просто поехал третьего дня утром куда-то и не вернулся. Мафалда и Манфреди встретили меня как Избавителя. 

\- Вы связались с полицией? - первым делом спросил я.

\- Si, senior Уливер, конечно, - от волнения Мафалда мешала итальянские и английские слова. - Они обшарили весь Б. и все дороги к нему. Нашли на стоянке отеля его motocicletta, чёрный с серебряным крылом. 

У Элио есть машина, спортивное купе БМВ, и лёгкий мотоцикл, который он держит на вилле.

Я сам поехал в комиссариат Б. и выяснил, что позавчера Элио почти весь день провёл в баре, а вечером зависал в клубе, сменившим “Le danzing”, где как раз вживую играла какая-то местная группа. И там, и там в один голос твердили - Элио здорово набрался. Куда он делся после клуба, никто не запомнил.

Я начал подозревать, что, пожалуй, причастен к этому срыву, и хотел во что бы то ни стало разыскать Элио. Если бы он остался на ночь у какой-нибудь женщины, которую подцепил в клубе… предположение вызвало во мне вспышку ревности, но я предпочёл бы именно это. Он давно бы уже проспался, и кто-нибудь да видел бы его на следующий день в городе.

Осознав, что Элио, скорее всего, нет в Б., я подумал о ближайшем городе Н. До него минут пятнадцать, если ехать быстро, и я ехал быстро. Так, что чуть не слетел в море, не удержав машину на извилистой трассе. Отвык я от итальянской манеры езды и от итальянских дорог; в Германии, как и в Америке, дороги куда прямее. 

Приехав в Н. уже к вечеру, я медленно пробирался по узким улочкам и озирался по сторонам в поисках какой-нибудь подсказки. Поняв, что так я или в стену врежусь, или кого-нибудь покалечу, я оставил автомобиль на одной из центральных улиц и дальше пошёл пешком. Было уже темно, украшенные к Рождеству витрины магазинчиков сияли всеми цветами радуги, отовсюду доносился гомон голосов, из репродуктора, установленного на здании церкви, лилась органная музыка. Я заглянул туда, уж не знаю, зачем, просто на всякий случай. Служба кончилась, и скамьи опустели, но я всё-таки обыскал все уголки. Пусто.

Решив, что мне нужен не храм Божий, а храм Диониса, я принялся обходить бары. Искомое нашлось в пятом. Это был даже не бар, а скорее клуб: музыкальные инструменты на сцене, микшерный пульт и цветомузыкальные примочки. Элио сидел с компанией каких-то неформалов, меланхолично наигрывая на гитаре Creadance Clearwater (завидев меня, перешёл на “Money” Pink Floyd), и вид его был таков, что комиссариат вполне мог бы заинтересоваться им самим как возможным клиентом. 

Моё появление никакой радости не вызвало. Он злобно глянул на меня сквозь свешивавшиеся на глаза нечёсаные тёмные пряди, что-то прошипел, и я разобрал слова “предатель”, “явился” и "ну тебя на…".

Поскольку разговаривать с пьяным - я искренне надеялся, что виной состоянию Элио неумеренные возлияния, а не наркотики - бесполезно, я применил силу. Физическую в основном. Не будь он так пьян, мне это обошлось бы недёшево, Элио не слабее меня, да ещё вмешались эти музыканты, как выяснилось, именно из той самой группы. Они запросто получили парня, игравшего на гитаре и клавишных как сам Аполлон, и, естественно, имели свои возражения по поводу насильственно прерванного сотрудничества. Но с ними-то хоть можно было разговаривать! Когда я втолковал, что Элио примкнул к ним исключительно под влиянием стечения тяжёлых жизненных обстоятельств, они согласились, что это ненадолго.

\- А жаль! - выразил общее разочарование один, самый растрёпанный. - Твой друг классный. Половины рифов, что он нам показал, я вообще не слышал.

Я не довёз бы Элио до дому благополучно, поэтому занялся вытрезвлением немедленно. Какими только навыками не овладеешь, имея дело с двумя сыновьями-подростками. Признаюсь, избранные мной методы изысканностью не отличались, но цели я достиг и дотащил его после процедур до машины, где он и уснул.

Ни Мафалда, ни Манфреди не ложились, пока я носился чёрти где, и помогли мне втащить Элио в душ, а потом уложить в постель. Без всяких там охов и ахов, что примечательно. Мудрая она женщина, Мафалда. А вот я к следующему утру накрутил себя так, что ни о какой мудрости и речи быть не могло.

Спал я отвратительно. Ранним утром – ещё не рассвело - услышал, как со скрипом распахнулось французское окно. Натянув брюки и накинув первую попавшуюся рубашку, я выскочил на балкон. Элио курил. Из одежды на нём были только джинсы и какой-то старый джемпер с растянутым воротом. Он явно мучился похмельем, судя по тому, как подрагивали его пальцы. Глаза его нехорошо блестели. 

\- Быстро в дом, - резко скомандовал я. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он из-за меня простудился. - Не следовало тебе…

Элио вспыхнул как спичка, тут же позабыв про похмелье, и через минуту на балконе гремел и бушевал расчудесный скандал. 

\- Какого хрена ты вмешиваешься в мою жизнь! — кричал он. - А почему бы не поинтересоваться для разнообразия, чего хочу я?!

Его понесло. Он орал вдохновенно, и его голос то скатывался до инфразвука, то граничил с ультразвуком, а на щеках проступили неровные пятна румянца. И какое я имел право мешать ему проводить время, с кем хочется, раз у самого рыльце в пушку, и катись обратно к жене под тёплый бок, и кто я есть такой в этой жизни – кое о чём я и сам не догадывался - и предложение пойти, наконец, по известному адресу и не мучить ни его, ни себя. Каюсь, мне чертовски хотелось хлопнуть дверью и последовать этому совету, но я сдержался. 

\- Ты хотел напиться? – вместо этого саркастически осведомился я. - Стоило подождать, у меня есть повод, надрались бы вместе! Включать мозги надо хоть иногда, а ты вместо этого навоображал себе невесть что! 

\- А что я должен был думать, что?! - выкрикнул мне в лицо Элио. - Ты ничего не объяснил, но я слышал радость в твоём голосе. Ты был доволен, что задерживаешься! Если бы что-то случилось плохое, ты бы так не радовался!

Я уж и не знал, плакать мне или смеяться: вот такой он, оказывается, мой Элио – сильный и одновременно хрупкий. Как хрустальный шар.

Конечно, свойственная ему в юности чувствительность неизбежно должна была сдаться под влиянием жизненных уроков, должна была облечься упругой защитной коркой, но несомненно и то, что остались два-три места, где сквозь эту корку можно проникнуть вглубь и коснуться чувствительной точки, таящейся в самой сердцевине. Я никогда не видел его таким, как в ту минуту, и был прямо-таки очарован. Опыт любовных скандалов я так и не приобрёл, потому что в моём кругу не скандалят - или шипят как змеи, или звонят в полицию. Но всё когда-нибудь происходит впервые…

\- У меня племянница замуж выходит! - в ответ заорал я. - По собственному выбору, чёрт тебя возьми! Ну да, где тебе понять? Тебя же никогда не выпихивали на эту арену как гладиатора!

\- Откуда я мог об этом знать, а ну скажи? Может, я телепат, или у меня третий глаз открылся, а я и не заметил? - он метнулся мимо меня в комнату к зеркалу. - Сейчас посмотрим…

Я перехватил его на полдороге и встряхнул: 

\- Прекрати истерику! Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок!

\- А ты как отец, разочарованный поведением сына!

\- Я покажу, какой я тебе отец! - я дёрнул его на себя и впился в его губы так, словно обзавёлся альтернативной дыхательной системой и больше не нуждался в лёгких. Элио приглушённо охнул, и в следующий момент его язык уже хозяйничал у меня во рту, а в моё бедро вжималось нечто твёрдое. Толчок - и мы влетаем в комнату, спотыкаемся о порожек и, не выпуская друг друга, падаем, едва не шарахнувшись головами о раму кровати. Ничего, для первого раза ковёр тоже подошёл.

*****

Вставать было ещё рано. Мы лежали поперёк постели, и я смотрел, как Элио дремал рядом, мечтательно улыбаясь. Грудь его поднималась и опускалась, волосы рассыпались по простыне, лоб разгладился. Я размышлял, что же ему снилось, куда устремлялись его мечты. Видел ли он наш общий дом, когда-нибудь потом, плавал ли в море или нежился в лучах солнца?

Вообще-то он прав. Хватит уходить в другую комнату, если кто-нибудь звонит мне на сотовый. Ничего хорошего из этих недомолвок всё равно не вышло. И хватит делать тайну из моей семьи. Это не значит, разумеется, что нужно устраивать совместный визит в Бостон, но заочно, так сказать, познакомить Элио с ней надо. И прояснить попутно ещё кое-какие вопросы.

\- Я не знал, что ты разбираешься в рок-музыке, - сказал я за завтраком. - Тот парень говорил про гитарные рифы.

\- Было такое, увлекался, - ответил Элио, намазывая шоколадной пастой кусочек тоста. - Обработки для одной группы делал, одно время даже играл у них на соло. Шрам у меня от того же, я про гитару, - он провёл пальцем по подбородку, заодно отвечая и на мой второй невысказанный вопрос. - Струну перетянул, слетела. 

\- Сколько ещё интересного я про тебя не знаю?

\- Ты знаешь главное, - он наклонился над столом. - Ты знаешь такие места на моём теле, касаясь которых ты превращаешь меня в покорного раба.

Я накрыл его руку своей, но не желал вестись на эту уловку и сворачивать с пути объяснений.

\- Ты, Элио, диагноз. В следующий раз прежде, чем воображать всякие ужасы, просто спроси меня,

\- А ты, Оливер, образ жизни. В следующий раз просто заранее скажи всё, как есть. Лады?

\- Лады. 

Мы вышли в патио покурить. Зимний воздух был прозрачен и неподвижен, а небо дальше от нас, чем летом, когда оно, казалось, спускалось и нежило нас в объятиях.

Новый год уже наступил, но каникулы продолжались. Мы использовали это время, чтобы всласть наговориться, напитаться друг другом на будущее. В течение учебного года мы виделись, разумеется, но не так уж часто и не так уж надолго, как бы нам того хотелось. И теперь проводили вечера у камина, читали, Элио каждый день играл мне; он вообще ни дня не мог прожить без рояля или гитары. Мне переслали из Штатов альбом деда, и я рассказывал Элио о своей семье: о бабушке с её медальоном с девизом викингов “никто не посадит меня в клетку”, о деде, о родителях, о прочих родственниках, а больше всего о Харри и Джоше - я предчувствовал, что уж с ними-то Элио обязательно когда-нибудь встретится.

\- Мне почему-то кажется, что твой дед понял бы тогда, - сказал Элио. - Судя по твоим рассказам, он тебя всегда поддерживал. И это завещание…

\- Теперь уже не спросишь. Если бы я просто заявил, мол, хочу жениться на той, на ком хочу, он бы меня поддержал. Но представить, что он благосклонно отнёсся бы к… тебе, я не могу, - я вздохнул. - Уверен, о тебе он ничего не знал, просто видел, что у меня с женой всё не так. Он-то мог отличить тяжёлую мозаичную псевдокитайскую вазу от небольшой чаши, отлитой из чистого золота.

\- А твои сыновья? Ты скажешь им о нас?

\- Если ты хочешь.

Элио думал, смотря на огонь, и жёлто-оранжево-красные отблески превращали его глаза в расплавленное золото.

\- Расскажешь, если иначе будет нельзя. Не знаю, поняли бы мы в их возрасте, коснись дело наших родителей. Хотя времена меняются… То, что двадцать лет назад казалось дикостью, уже не вызывает удивления.

\- Но всё ещё вызывает желание отстраниться.

Постепенно равновесие восстановилось, уже на новом уровне. Мы оба сделали выводы из этой размолвки, и в наших отношениях стало больше… не искренности, нет, мы и так не врали друг другу, открытости и меньше недомолвок. Когда я приезжал в Штаты, то жил у Элио, и туманными ночами нас будил звук далекой сирены Кейп-Кода. Элио говорил, что за много лет он стал для него чем-то вроде стука молотка Анчизе или шума его пилы, чем-то, что давало ему чувство покоя и гармонии с миром. Оттуда я ездил навестить родителей и семью, при необходимости ночуя в доме деда. Он просторнее нашего, и я даже предоставил его для свадьбы племянницы в августе, о чём честно предупредил Элио. Он пожал плечами:

\- Достаточно твоего слова. Мне не нужна правда ради правды.

А незадолго до следующего Рождества мне позвонил Джош. Закончив весной старшую школу, он взял паузу и уже несколько месяцев ездил по Европе с альбомом для набросков, карандашами, ноутом и желанием лично познакомиться с архитектурой Старого Света и его учебными заведениями. Он списался по Интернету с несколькими архитектурными бюро Мюнхена и Дельфта, поработал у них и тем самым обеспечивал себя во время этого образовательного тура. Теперь же он нацеливался на Италию и попутно предлагал встретить Рождество вместе.

Я несколько растерялся. Лето и рождественские каникулы мы неизменно и с большой охотой проводили на вилле. Так собирались поступить и в этот раз, и я не знал, как воспримет Элио присутствие там моего сына. Но мой возлюбленный опять меня удивил:

\- Конечно, пусть приезжает.

Я замялся, и чуткий Элио понял причину этой заминки.

\- Я переберусь в бывшую спальню родителей на первом этаже, а Джошу отдам свою. Полагаю, ты не очень-то хочешь ставить его в известность о некоторых аспектах наших отношений.

Я действительно не хотел. Общаясь многие годы со студентами, я, конечно, не мог не заметить, что молодые люди от восемнадцати и старше обладают тремя качествами, которых у себя в их возрасте я обнаружить не мог бы. Во-первых, они очень быстро соображают, как хороший компьютер. Во-вторых, феноменально эмпатичны и потому больше склонны к взаимопониманию. В-третьих, они куда свободнее, чем был я. Тем не менее, я улыбнулся, представив, как говорю сыну: “Помнишь этот дом? Мы останавливались тут, когда тебе было восемь. А знаешь, почему мы тогда приезжали? Потому, что когда его теперешний хозяин был даже моложе тебя, я гостил здесь несколько недель, и у нас был роман. Каждую ночь он пробирался ко мне в комнату, и мы трахались как одержимые. Так что пожми ему руку и веди себя хорошо”.

\- Пока нет. Ты не обиделся?

\- Всё в порядке, Оливер, правда, всё. Пару ночей перетерплю. Но не дольше!

Я его хорошо понимал. Мы и так в течение семестра жили преимущественно в разных местах и с нетерпением ждали возможности делить, наконец, постель. Мы ценили эту возможность больше всего, даже если уставали к вечеру так, что до утра ничего этакого в ней не происходило.

Два дня, проведённые Джошем у нас, протекли незаметно. С Элио он быстро нашёл общий язык, и вечером они уже рылись в журналах в кабинете профессора, перебрасываясь мудрёными фразочками. Потом Элио наводил какие-то справки, пользуясь старыми телефонными книжками. Результат мне сообщили на следующий день.

\- Я успеваю на четырёхмесячные курсы итальянского при Миланском техническом университете, - сказал Джош. - Параллельно буду работать в архитектурном бюро, мистер Перлман его присоветовал. Если моё портфолио устроит приёмную комиссию, возможно, в этом университете я и буду потом учиться. Можно, разумеется, проходить обучение на английском, но я хочу знать язык. 

Джош держался безупречно - невозмутимо и по-деловому, но я хорошо знал сына. Он не задал ни одного вопроса, который на его месте задал бы любой. Такая незаинтересованность свойственна больше Харри; в Джоше она указывала на то, что мозг его усиленно работает, раскладывая по полочкам новую информацию. Я заподозрил какую-то ловушку, однако в тот раз он не проронил ни слова.

*****

Элио нелегко пришлось весь нынешний год. Я видел, что с ним творится: бессонница, потеря веса, дрожание рук, глаза, устремлённые куда-то внутрь себя. Объективно говоря, он смотрелся моим старшим братом. Фурии, полонившие мозг больной матери, избрали его своей мишенью, и какое-то время я опасался, что его творческие запои перейдут в настоящие, но бросить работу не мог. Весной синьора скончалась; возможно, эта семейная трагедия, в конце концов, принесла благо всем. В начале июня я увёз Элио путешествовать по Азии. Мы возвратились в июле. Перемена обстановки помогла - Элио посвежел, воспрял духом и словно сбросил лет десять.

И в июле же нас навестил Джош. Прибыл неожиданно, как раз когда Элио уехал на три дня по работе. В прошлый раз сын приезжал зимой, и теперь я, наконец, мог показать ему Б., пройтись с ним по набережной. Мы спустились привычной тропинкой к пляжу, купались и даже взобрались на скалу, до которой я и Элио доплыли утром после первой нашей ночи.

\- А вот тут ты сидел, когда мы приезжали с Харри, - позже задумчиво произнёс Джош, указывая на наше с Вимини место на камнях. Действительно, так и было: я загорал там, присматривая за плескавшимися на мелководье детьми. – Понимаю, почему ты так часто сюда приезжаешь. Здесь очень красиво, и дом такой приятный…

Я слышал, как утром он на хорошем итальянском – с цветистыми оборотами - напрашивался помочь Мафалде приготовить аньолотти с начинкой из телячьей рульки, и то, что она позволила ему раскатывать тесто, можно считать успехом – она редко кого допускала на кухню. Я вдруг заподозрил, что это не просто визит вежливости или желание повидаться со мной, а что сын что-то задумал. Тем не менее, я сумел сдержать готовый сорваться с кончика языка вопрос и продолжал подменять хозяина. Но всё-таки был захвачен врасплох, когда вечером после ужина расположился на диване с книжкой, а сын без всяких предисловий спросил:

\- Не хочешь рассказать мне правду?

Я насторожился:

\- Какую именно правду ты желаешь услышать?

Джош присел на другой конец дивана, не сводя с меня глаз:

\- Ту, что ты и мистер Перлман, Элио, пара.

"Вот оно".

\- Ну, допустим, - медленно проговорил я и отложил "Даму с камелиями". - Тебя это оскорбляет? Шокирует? 

\- Мне двадцать, папа, а не двенадцать. Но не кажется ли тебе, что ты мог бы сам мне сообщить? Кстати, Харри тоже. Ему восемнадцать, и он имеет право знать. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь догадается, как догадался я. Неприятно узнавать подобное о собственном отце от кого-нибудь ещё.

Я встал:

\- И давно ты догадался?

\- Довольно-таки давно.

Он принёс свой рюкзак, порылся в нём и выудил откуда-то из глубин альбом для набросков, с которым не расставался, а оттуда - несколько сложенных пополам листов бумаги и протянул мне. Я развернул их и узнал в тот же миг. Ксерокопии пяти писем Элио, кроме последнего, которые хранились в домашнем личном сейфе среди толстой пачки писем Вимини.

\- Помнишь, ты просил меня достать из сейфа семейный альбом деда?

Действительно, после блистательного скандала из-за помолвки Кайли я сказал Джошу код от сейфа и просил прислать альбом мне. Я бы лучше попросил Харри, но он тогда уезжал к друзьям.

\- И ты читал письма? Этого я тебя не просил!

\- Сам виноват, конспиратор хренов, - спокойно парировал Джош. - Ты положил альбом под письма и вдобавок плохо завязал ленточку. Когда я вытаскивал его, вся пачка вывалилась прямо мне под ноги и рассыпалась. Я увидел письма от женщины, и подумал, что это и есть твоя любовница. Ну, к которой ты ушёл от нас с матерью. Я знал, что за твоим отъездом в Европу что-то кроется, - продолжал он, а я тем временем проглядывал письма, которые и без того помнил наизусть. - Ты ничего не объяснил, мама посылала меня за ответом к тебе, дедушка с бабушкой переглядывались или отмалчивались. Извини, пришлось разузнавать самому. 

\- И что ты разузнал?

\- Я проглядел несколько писем этой… Вимини, так?

Перед моим мысленным взором встала смеющаяся Вимини, протягивающая мне руки, чтобы я помог ей спуститься с большого камня.

\- Она жила здесь, совсем неподалёку. Она давно умерла.

\- Да? Не знал, прости…

\- Разумеется, не знал. Не могла же она прислать мне извещение о собственной смерти. Дальше?

\- Почерк на конвертах был женский, но письма писала даже не девушка, а девочка. Ты же не педофил? – Джош саркастически поднял бровь. Ни один родитель, у которого есть взрослые дети, не сможет долго витать в облаках, подумал я. - А дальше, собирая письма, я обнаружил одно, написанное мужчиной. Я ещё подумал – почему оно тут, если вся твоя деловая переписка в секретере. Прочёл и сразу понял, что этот парень был влюблён в тебя по уши. 

Я хорошо помнил, что мы договорились писать с осмотрительностью и всегда придерживались этого правила. Моё имя как подпись в его письме, его имя - в моём; вот и все намёки на нашу связь, что мы себе позволяли.

\- Где он про это написал? 

Джош мученически закатил глаза:

\- Пап, да он писал об этом каждым словом в каждой строчке. И ты хранил эти письма запертыми в сейфе, а он подписывался твоим именем. 

\- Ты и это понял?

\- Конечно. Разве ты не заподозрил бы истину?

Я отвернулся. Призрак безоглядного счастья, какое бывает только в ранней молодости, подошёл ко мне и ласково коснулся щеки. Сейчас я тоже счастлив, но по-другому - вопреки, а не благодаря.

\- Когда я был тут на Рождество, мне хватило десяти минут наблюдения за вами, чтобы сообразить, кто их писал, и почему ты от нас ушёл. 

\- И ты молчал шесть месяцев?

\- Твоё молчание длилось дольше, - справедливо заметил Джош.

\- Ты кому-нибудь говорил?

Он помотал головой.

\- Ни намёком, ни единой живой душе, даже Харри. Честно.

\- Хорошо, - сдался я. - Звони Харри, пусть прилетает в гости. Это история долгая, а я не желаю пересказывать её два раза.

А сам вспомнил про это письмо, написанное для Элио два года назад. Оно так и лежало в том же конверте, только теперь в депозитарии местного банка вместе с некоторыми документами.

Элио возвратился на другой день. Я перехватил его в Б. и рассказал, что настал “момент истины”, протянув в заключение моё письмо.

\- Я написал вот это для тебя, а получается так, что для них. Здесь слишком много личного, чтобы не спрашивать твоего разрешения.

При виде довольно толстой пачки листов брови Элио взлетели.

\- Поехали на наше место, - “нашим местом” мы называли берму, где впервые любовь заговорила властно, от сердца к сердцу. - На лету я это точно не осилю.

Мы устроились в тени сосен, на мягкой траве. Я успел выспаться, прежде чем Элио тронул меня за плечо. Взгляд его не предвещал ничего хорошего.

\- Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя сердце не в порядке?

Оказалось, есть что-то, о чём я не успел поведать Элио за два года. Вот уж сюрприз так сюрприз. 

\- Не хотел, чтобы ты думал, будто я приехал к тебе умирать, - откровенно ответил я. - К тому же я прошёл курс лечения, и уже больше полугода моя кардиограмма в норме. Счастье отлично лечит.

\- Ну ты всё-таки не кури столько, - пробормотал обезоруженный Элио.

\- Я и так сократил количество сигарет. А в целом что скажешь? Давать им или нет?

Элио перебирал листы.

\- Я понимаю твоё решение, так действительно будет проще. Ты написал прекрасно, я даже часть из этого не помню.

\- Ты можешь рассказать свою историю нашего романа, - предложил я, – для меня. Но ты ничего не хочешь отсюда вычеркнуть? Или одно твоё слово… - я достал из кармана зажигалку, - и это обратится в пепел. Я просто скажу, что любил тебя и люблю.

Элио ещё раз проглядел письмо, потом потянулся ко мне и поцеловал - долго и томно, как умел он один.

\- Для меня этого было, как ты помнишь, достаточно, - он навалился и прижал меня всем телом к земле. Это была приятная тяжесть. - Но ты будешь говорить об их матери, даже если имени её ни разу не произнесёшь, - он коснулся губами моих закрытых век. - Для того, у кого нет опыта, любовь только слово, без её славы и без её горечи. Если ты хочешь понимания, они должны знать, - он отложил листы. - Иди ко мне, Элио. 

Интересно, почему я считал, что когда мне будет сорок семь, а ему – сорок, мы будем слишком старыми, чтобы о чём-либо беспокоиться? Мне сорок шесть, ему - тридцать девять, но мне начинает казаться, что “беспокоиться” я буду до последнего вдоха.

На другой день появление Харри в дверях гостиной вызвало маленький шок: Мафалда, явившаяся сказать, что обед запаздывает на семь минут и ставшая с годами несколько подслеповатой, перекрестилась, а Элио резко выпрямился и даже привстал со стула. Кажется, я недооценивал степень сходства с повзрослевшим сыном.

Когда-то мы говорили о романе Томаса Харди "Любимая". О мужчине, любившем женщину. Они расстались, она умерла через несколько лет. Он приехал к ней и встретил её дочь, которую и полюбил. 

\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы один из моих сыновей оказался в твоей постели, - сказал тогда я. Уж не запрограммировал ли я будущее ненароком? Хотя, насколько я знал, ни Харри, ни Джош моих пристрастий не разделяли. Я старался быть мальчикам не только строгим отцом - это необходимо, с какой стороны ни посмотреть, - но и другом. 

\- Я обещал рассказать, - обратился я к Джошу, усилием воли подавив ревнивое чувство, - но предпочёл написать.

Джош на правах старшего забрал конверт и кивнул брату следовать за ним. Мы вышли в патио и следили оттуда, как они бежали вниз по тропинке к морю, перемахнув через калитку вместо того, чтобы её открыть.

\- Испорченные мальчишки, - поддразнил Элио, - все в тебя.

Я смог лишь взглянуть в ответ.

\- Боишься? - он придвинулся ко мне. 

Глупо отрицать - я в самом деле боялся. Странно. Я мог бы поведать нашу историю кому угодно, если б не опасался, что это отразится на родителях и жене, но с тревогой ожидал суждения самых близких.

Элио положил ладонь на мою руку, безвольно лежавшую на балюстраде. Мы постояли, наблюдая, как парни устраиваются на камнях, а потом читают, передавая листы друг другу. 

\- Они поймут. Пойдём, сегодня лазанья.

Пока кухней в этом доме заведует Мафалда, на столе никогда не появится ни разогретая мороженая лазанья, ни такая жутчайшая профанация, как кофе по-американски.

Вернувшиеся спустя продолжительное время Джош и Харри застали нас в гостиной: Элио - за роялем, меня - в кресле неподалёку. При их появлении мы оба поднялись.

Джош не сказал ничего, просто подошёл к Элио и протянул ему руку. А Харри отдал письмо мне и произнёс загадочное:

\- Если люди создают чистилища, то им в них и жить. Твоё ничем не хуже других.

Фраза показалась мне смутно знакомой.

\- Кто это сказал?

\- Один человек, вернее, наполовину человек.

"Ясно, опять какая-то фантастика", - подумал я.

\- Можно спросить? - продолжал Харри. - Ты думаешь разводиться?

В его голосе звучало осторожное опасение, и мне казалось, я уловил подтекст - с прошлого года в штатах Массачусетс, Нью-Джерси и Мэн официально разрешены однополые браки. Мы уже обсуждали это с Элио, но оба решили, что и впредь будем свидетельствовать нашу связь так же, как ранее исповедовали нашу веру и носили цепочки со звёздами Давида - не скрывая, но пряча.

\- Нет. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что вернуть данное слово может лишь тот, кому я его дал. К тому же я не хочу преуменьшать свою вину.

"Потому что трус коверкает не только свою жизнь, чужую тоже". 

\- Пап, что ты, в самом деле! - воскликнул Харри. - Если за тобой была какая-то вина, срок за неё ты отбыл полностью. Но всё равно… Спасибо.

Любить своих детей естественно, но в сто, да что там - в тысячу раз приятнее сознавать, что их есть за что уважать. Уважение не дарится так легко, как родительская любовь.

Я внезапно перехватил взгляд Элио, каким он смотрел на Харри. Я ещё не забыл свой приступ ревности, но сейчас понял - в этом взгляде нет и толики тех эмоций, которыми он постоянно одаривал меня. Ни страстной нежности - утром, ни восхищения и дружеского участия – за работой, ни желания - ночью, ни одного из десятка других искренних, настоящих чувств, которые я ощущал на себе, а лишь тёплое сияние благодарности.

По давней преподавательской привычке не оставлять ничего непрояснённым я озаботился поиском ответа на вопрос: кому же принадлежала процитированная Харри фраза про чистилище. Выяснить это оказалось довольно просто; это шоу мы с ним давно смотрели по кабельному. Так сказал получеловек, многие и многие годы тративший на войну с собственной эмоциональностью. Он стыдился простых человеческих чувств, считал их недостатком, и ему понадобилось пройти через смерть и воскрешение, чтобы, наконец, принять себя таким, каким он был. И я мысленно согласился с сыном – моё чистилище ничем не хуже.

На следующий день сыновья попросили показать им берму Моне. Мы отвели их туда и по улыбкам, по тому, как они понижали голоса, обмениваясь восхищёнными восклицаниями, видели, что красота этого места завладела и ими. Харри, влюблённому в космос, пришлась бы по вкусу полночная берма, когда линия обрыва теряется во мраке, и кажется, что стоишь на пороге неба, а до звёзд рукой подать. И я обещал себе, что позже обязательно покажу ему это.

*****

Что ещё добавить? 

Сейчас поздний август 2005-го. Я живу и работаю на два континента, место работы Элио – вообще весь мир. Харри принят в университет Джона Хопкинса, Джош будет учиться в Милане, как и собирался. 

Все мы – я, Элио, Джош, Харри - идём своей дорогой, всем нам светят свои звёзды. У Харри они высоко в небе, в неоткрытой стране, у Джоша - крепко держатся за землю, у Элио – как всё, что имеет "ту форму, что формы не имеет", парят где-то между тем и другим. А мои - редкого зелёного цвета и вспыхивают в светло-ореховых глазах. И пока я могу читать в этих глазах истину, они будут мне светить. Как я мог хоть на секунду допустить, что кто-нибудь сможет заменить мне Элио?! Если бы не он, я так никогда и не узнал бы, каково оно, чувствовать, будто вся красота и гармония мира, всё, что движет Солнце и светила, заключено в одном человеке, так вот, если бы он мне не показал когда-то, что так бывает, я и умер бы, не узнав, что такое жить по-настоящему. Не понял бы, что иногда “позже” просто обязано уступать место “сейчас”. 

Без виллы, без бермы, без всего этого рая ни он, ни я обойтись не можем, как Антей не мог обойтись без матери-Земли. Поэтому этот месяц мы провели здесь, преимущественно предоставленные сами себе. Нас навещают соседи и коллеги, мы много спорим, однако нас так же не может утомить общество друг друга, как не может утомить биение собственного сердца. 

Мы есть друг у друга, и этим всё сказано. Я Элио не клетка, он мне не судья. Наша дружба созрела и научилась обходиться без покровительства, а любовь – без ненужной суеты и взаимных претензий.

Однако у судьбы в рукаве припрятано ещё немало джокеров.

Ещё год – и истечёт мой трёхлетний контракт с Гейдельбергским университетом. Может быть, я его продлю, мне там нравится, может быть, переберусь, скажем, в Оксфорд. Но уже сейчас Элио твёрдо намерен, как он выразился, не оставлять меня одного, поэтому предложил жить вместе. Сказать, что я удивился, значит не сказать ничего. Позади два года, но не преждевременно ли он заговорил об этом?

\- Мне, по сути, всё равно, где жить, а ты начнёшь много курить, если за тобой не присматривать, - пояснил он в своё оправдание.

Ещё того хуже! Я горько пожалел, что не вымарал из текста рукописи всё, относящееся к проблемам медицинского характера. Мне вовсе не хотелось, чтобы ко мне относились как к больному (или к тому, кто вот-вот заболеет), и тем более не желал по этой причине приковывать к себе Элио.

\- Мне не нужен присмотр.

\- Даже ночью? – Элио эротично понизил голос. - А вдруг кошмары?

Он дразнил меня, но по глазам я видел – всё очень серьёзно, и не принял его шутливый тон.

\- Пойми ты, я не хочу стеснять твою свободу.

Элио фыркнул:

\- И кто теперь наивняк? Настоящая свобода приходит с тем, кого любишь. Ведь только рядом с ним можно быть самим собой. Телефон и почта всего лишь pis-aller*.

"И возразить-то нечего", - подумал я, но всё-таки сказал:

\- Ты хорошенько подумай. Если хочешь, дам слово, что больше, чем сейчас, курить не буду.

К этой теме мы не возвращались целый день, и я уж было решил, что Элио действительно передумал. Но мой возлюбленный неожиданно обвёл меня вокруг пальца: он просто искал поддержки у моих же детей! Вот чего я совсем не предвидел. После совместных уговоров этой троицы даже моя с таким трудом отвоёванная независимость пошла трещинами. На самом деле мысль, что кто-то хочет о тебе заботиться, очень непривычна, однако, надеюсь, в будущем она не окажется столь же невыносимой. Посмотрим.

Конечно, квартирой обойтись уже не выйдет, придётся снимать или покупать дом. У Элио целая музыкальная студия в подвале дома в Плимуте, рояль, синтезатор и куча специализированных программ здесь, и, кроме того, в зимнем родительском доме тоже собрано кое-что по этой части. Возможно, я продам дом деда. Если я правильно понял завещание, это наследство – не фетиш, а материальный гарант моей свободы.

И вот какой парадокс: в мою жизнь потихоньку возвращается дух Рождества. Мне есть теперь на что надеяться, мне есть чего – и кого - желать, во что верить. 

Небеса одарили меня так, как мне и не снилось.

А чем Небеса одарили Элио, надо спрашивать его самого. Но мне кажется, я и так знаю. Нынешним летом мы не раз сидели, как и раньше, у "границы рая", работая или читая, но я ни разу не заметил, чтобы он поднимал задумчивый вопросительный взгляд к нашему балкону. Такой, знаете, взгляд, будто ждёт, что вот-вот кто-то невидимый выглянет из окна. Ни разу.

 **Примечание:**  
* pis-aller (фр.) – меньшее зло.

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
